dan pada akhirnya cinta
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Dan pada akhirnya, cinta ... Mind RnR please ? [ FINAL ] , Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum , Cho Kyuhyun, etc .
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : dan pada Akhirnya Cinta**

**Main Cast : Lee Donghae ( Tetep )**

**Kim Kibum**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Sub Cast : Kim Joonwoon**

**Kim Heechul**

**Kim Youngwoon**

**Park Jungsoo a.k.a Lee teuk**

**Choi Siwon a.k.a Lee Siwon**

**Sin Dong Hee**

**Tan Hangeng a.k.a Kim Hankyung**

**Henry Lau**

**Zhou Mi**

**AND OTHERS**

**NO GS !  
**

**Genre : Romance, hurt, sad,**

**Rated : T**

**Sumarry**

**Lee Donghae harus rela membiarkan kisah cinta yang dilewati nya 2 tahun bersama Kim Kibum yang sangat ia cintai harus kandas ditengah jalan.**

**Kim Ryeowook, adalah seseorang yang membuat Kibum pergi meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja .. Tapi apa Kibum benar-benar mencintai Ryeowook ?**

**Lalu siapa Cho Kyuhyun ?**

**Seorang pemain piano terkenal , yang jatuh cinta dengan Donghae , dan tulus mencintai Donghae apa adanya !**

**Siapa yang akan dia pilih untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya ?**

**Apa dia harus kembali bersama seseorang yang meyakitinya atau membangun percintaan baru dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya?**

**Lalu kenapa dia memtuskan untuk pergi ke Paris ?**

**Siapa pula Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Sungmin ?**

* * *

**Maaf ini hanya sebuah Prolog awal,**

**jika ingin ini berlanjut tolong di review ne, , pliss commentt ... :):)**

**Bungkuk bareng bersama SUPER JUNIOR !**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : dan pada Akhirnya Cinta

Main Cast : Lee Donghae ( Tetep )

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Sungmin

Kim Ryeowook

Sub Cast : Kim Joonwoon ( Kakak Kim Kibum)

Kim Heechul ( Eomma Kim Kibum )

Kim Youngwoon (Kakak pertama Kim Kibum )

Park Jungsoo a.k.a Lee teuk (Eomma Lee Donghae )

Choi Siwon a.k.a Lee Siwon (Appa Lee Donghae )

Sin Dong Hee (Teman Hyukjae juga Sungmin )

Tan Hangeng a.k.a Kim Hankyung (Appa Kim Kibum)

Henry Lau (Namjachingu Kim Joonwoon )

Zhou Mi (Teman Kim Kibum)

Main Pair : ? ( KIHAE OR KYUHAE )

AND OTHERS

NO GS !

Genre : Romance, hurt, sad,

Rated : T

Sumarry

Lee Donghae harus rela membiarkan kisah cinta yang dilewati nya 2 tahun bersama Kim Kibum yang sangat ia cintai harus kandas ditengah jalan.

Kim Ryeowook, adalah seseorang yang membuat Kibum pergi meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja .. Tapi apa Kibum benar-benar mencintai Ryeowook ?

Lalu siapa Cho Kyuhyun ?

Seorang pemain piano terkenal , yang jatuh cinta dengan Donghae , dan tulus mencintai Donghae apa adanya !

Siapa yang akan dia pilih untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya ?

Apa dia harus kembali bersama seseorang yang meyakitinya atau membangun percintaan baru dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya?

Lalu kenapa dia memtuskan untuk pergi ke Paris ?

Siapa pula Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Sungmin ?

(**terimaksih atas reviewnya hingga ff ini bisa berlanjut)**

**Lee Suhae_**

_** don't! don! **_

_** modeun ge don sesang won ane gadhin nuh**_

_** what is your mind**_

_** you outta control what is your mind**_

_** jebal juwireul dorabwa**_

_** juhlmangui nunbichi boijanha**_

_** stop bangin' my head my eyes gone red**_

_**juhmjuhm muhruhjineunguhl geudaero chungbunhan sesang**_

_** Imi gajinguhllo da gippeunsesang**_

_** kkumkkuduhn saramdeuri hanadoolsshik dduhnabuhryuhdo **_

_** byunhaji anhne**_

Terdengar alunan musik " Don't Don "dari dalam ruang tari. Terlihat seorang namja berparas cantik tengah meliuk-liukan tubuhnya dengan lincah.. Namun belum selesai lagu itu berhenti dia memilih untuk menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai . Memilih untuk duduk , sambil menarik kedua lututnya kedalam pelukannya. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan kedalam lututnya. Bahunya naik-turun, mungkin dia kelelahan, karna hanya suara alunan musik itu saja yang terdengar.

_** buhsuhbuhryuh ni gashigui gamyuhndo**_

_** modu gidarigo issuh majimak baraemdo buhrijima**_

_** duhnjyuhbuhryuh ni geu gashigui gamyuhndo**_

_** super junior**_

Lagu itu selesai sudah.

"Hiks, hiks", terdengar suara tangisan yang sangat memilukan . Semakin lama tangisan itu semakin keras juga lirih. Tak ada yang mendengar, karna ruang itu kedap suara dan juga hanya dia sendiri yang ada disitu.

"Hiks, hiks, kibummii , hiks ", dia berusaha mengucapkan kata disela-sela tangisnya.

Setelah cukup lama dia menangis, dia merasa lelah. Lelah . Bukan karna fisiknya yang lelah akibat latihan tarinya ditambah tangisannya, bukan karna itu. Bukan karna hal itu ! Hatinya yang sangat lelah, sangat lelah .

Kau tahu, bagaimana rasanya dicampakkan? bagaimana rasanya dikhianati? bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan ? bagaimana rasanya mengharapkan ? sakit bukan ? itu sungguh sangat sakit !

Hal itu tengah dirasakan Lee Donghae, seseorang yang sangat mencintai kekasihnya, Kim Kibum dan juga mencintainya. Tapi itu dulu , tiga bulan yang lalu !

Kebersamaan yang mereka jalani , suka atau duka , kini tak pernah akan terlihat lagi. Begitu sadis kah sebuah percintaan ? Begitu dosa dan hinanya kah dirinya hingga dia ditinggal begitu saja oleh orang yang sangat begitu dicintainya.

Tapi, inilah sosok Lee Donghae, namja manis ini sekan tak kuasa menahan rasa cinta yang begitu dalam untuk Kim Kibum. Apa dia salah jika dia akan terus menunggu Kibum yang telah mencintai orang lain ? Apa dia masih bisa untuk tegar menghadapi kisah cintanya ini ? Sepertinya tak mungkin, sudah 3 bulan ini dia terus seperti itu, diA selalu menagis, menangis dan menangis . Apa yang ditangisinya tahu kan dirinya sekarang ini ?

Entahlah .

Sungguh kejam bukan?

Donghae tengah membereskan barang bawaannya, dia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"jam 9", gumamnya.

Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah pintu.

Gelap.

Ya, memang hari sudah malam. Donghae mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa bayangan masa lalunya masuk begitu tanpa diminta kedalam otaknya.

_ "bummiie, aku takut gelap"_

_ "waeyo?"_

_ "gelap itu menakutkan!"aku takut"_

_ "jangan takut Hae, aku akan selalu disampingmu, aku akan selalu disisimu, menjagamu"_

_ "yaksok?"_

_ "ne, aku berjanji"_

Donghae membuka matanya perlahan. Dia tersenyum miris, hingga air matanya kembali jatuh.

Janji hanyalah sebuah kata , yang belum tentu bisa ditepati. Maka dari itu janganlah berjanji jika tak sanggup untuk memenuhinya. Akan sangat menyakitkan jika hal itu tak terwujud.

Donghae memjamkan lagi matanya , mencoba menghilangkan bayangan yang membuat hatinya semakin sakit. .

^_Dareum saram pilyo obseo nan geunyang neorago , Dashi hanbon mullo bwado nan geunyang neorago _^

Donghae membuka matanya, lalu merogoh saku celananya saat mendengar ponselnya berdering.

"Yoeboeseyo ", sapa Donghae ceria, seakan menutupi bahwa dirinya tengah menangis sekarang.

"Kau dimana Hae?", tanya seseorang diseberang telpon sana.

"aku ditempat latihan , mau pulang ", jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum walaupun senyuman yang manis itu tak terlihat oleh orang yang menelponnya.

"biar ku jemput !Jangan kemana-mana !", suruhnya yang membuat Donghae tertawa.

"Arraseo Lee Hyukjae, ppaliiii aku kedinginan ", Donghae terkikik geli mengcapkan itu.

"Ok"

Sambungan telpon pun terputus. Lagi . Dan lagi , Donghae kembali menjatuhkan air matanya sambil mencengkeram dada kirinya dengan erat.

"Hiks, ini sakit, hiks ini terlalu sakit Bummiie, hiks"

**Lee Suhae_**

"Hae , waeyo ?", tanya Hyukjae atau sering disapa Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae yang hanya diam sejak dijemputnya tadi.

"Hae?"

"Huh?", Donghae kaget saat tangan Eunhyuk menyentuh pelan pundaknya. Donghae memandang wajah Eunhyuk yang kini menatapnya.

"Kau menangis lagi?", tanya Eunhyuk. Dia pun memberhentikan laju mobilnya.

"kenapa berhenti?", tanya Donghae heran, apa habis bensin Hyuki?", tanyanya polos. Membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil.

Eunhyuk memandang wajah Donghae perlahan, "kau menagis lagi eoh?",

Dapat dia lihat bahwa mata Donghae sedang sembab sekarang. Donghae hanya menggeleng, lalu tersenyum "anii, aku hanya kelelahan', jawabnya bohong.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas berat, dia tahu bahwa Donghae sedang berbohong sekarang. Dia tahu betul siapa Donghae sebenarnya . Donghae tak pandai dalam urusan berbohong. Dari matanya pun Eunhyuk bisa melihat bahwa Donghae tengah menutupi kesediahannya. Dia juga orang yang sangat lembut, periang, sangat perhatian, peduli, dan hatinya sangat baik seperti malaikat . Hingga banyak orang yang sangat menyukai Donghae.

Eunhyuk pun kembali melajukan kendaraannya.

"Jangan meratapi nasib Hae, masih banyak namja diluar sana yang lebih dari dia, carilah yang banyak", ujar Eunhyuk tanpa memperhatikan wajah Donghae yang sedih. Eunhyuk bukannya tak tahu, dia hanya tak sanggup untuk melihatnya.

"Kau kira aku ini tak laku eoh , mereka akan datang sendirinya nantinya ", ucapnya sambil tersenyum amat lebar , menampilkan deretan gigi putih yang berjejer sangat rapi.

"Percaya diri", cibir Eunhyuk, membuat Donghae memukul kepalanya keras.

"KYYAAA KAU MAU KITAA MATI EOH !", teriak Eunhyuk sambil berusaha memberhentikan mobilnya yang hampir saja menabrak pohon.

"aku ingin kau yang mati Hyukiii, heheheh", Donghae terkekeh geli mengapkannya.

Eunhyuk yang melihat itupun tersenyum, walau jauh didalam hatinya , dia sangat kasihan melihat sahabat yang sangat dicintainya begitu menderita. Eunhyuk namja tampan , mempunyai senyum yang khas-gummy smile- yang sudah dianggap menjadi sahabat sekaligus Hyung untuk Donghae, hanya bisa menghibur Donghae. Eunhyuk senang kala melihat Donghae tersenyum bahkan tertawa seperti ini, tapi, tapi itu bukan tawanya, itu tawa palsu yang ditunjukkan Donghae untuk menutupi kesediahnnya. Kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Eunhyuk bisa merasakan itu. Donghae tetaplah Donghae, namun sebagian dari dirinya telah hilang 3 bulan lalu.

Eunhyuk memandang ke arah Donghae yang tengah memasang wajah lucunya, memajukan bibirnya semaju mungkin dan menyipitkan matanya kala Eunhyuk mengejeknya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum,'kau sungguh bodoh Kim Kibum, meninggalkan makhluk sesempurna seperti dia',

**Lee Suhae_**

Kini Donghae dan Eunhyuk tengah bersantai disebuah Cafe langganan Eunhyuk. Donghae duduk sambil memangku dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Mata Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangan , mencari sosok yang ingin ditemuinya. Hingga matanya tertuju pada meja kasir. Ada seorang namja bertubuh sintal, tengah tersenyum kepada para pelanggan yang antri ingi membayar.

" Mau pesan apa Hyuk ?", tanya seorang pelayan bertubuh agak lebih sambil memberikan Buku Menu kearah Donghae. Dia tersenyum sambil menerima buku menu tersebut. Matanya dengan lincah menelusuri setia menu yang ada dibuku tersebut.

"hmm, aku mau yang ini" Donghae menunjuk salah satu gambar,"lalu yang ini", sambungnya lagi.

"baik", ujar pelayan itu.

"Aku susu strawberry saja Hyung", ujar Eunhyuk menambahi.

Pelayan itupun berlalu, masuk keruang pantry .

"Hae besokkan libur, bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan ? bagaimana?", tanya Eunhyuk sambil matanya menuju ke arah kasir. 'kemana dia?'. Sosok yang dicarinya tak ada, telah digantikan oleh sosok yang lainnya.

"memang mau kemana?",

"Rahasia, hahahaa", Eunhyuk tertawa , membuat Donghae memelototkan matanya. Dan itu sukses mmebuat Eunhyuk tertawa lebih keras. Untung saja pengunjung sudah tidak ada. Hanya ada dia dan Donghae. Jika ada, mungkin Eunhyuk sudah dihajar massal karna membuat keributan.

"silahkan dinikmati"

Tanpa disadari Eunhyuk, sosok yang dicarinya tengah berada diseberang temat duduknya, tepat disamping Donghae.

"Bagaimana, lezat ?", tanyanya ke arah Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum ,"mashhita !"

"Lee Sungmin"

Donghae menerima uluran tangan Sungmin " Lee Donghae "

Tiba-tiba senyum jahil tampak diwajah Donghae. "Oohh, jadi karna dia kau terus menggangguku dirumah juga disekolah eoh?"

Eunhyuk membulatkan mata kecilnya, wajahnya memerah mendengarkan penuturan dari Donghae.

"huh?", Sungmin seakan tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Donghae.

"Begini , sebenar..."

"Eh Min Hyung, Shindong Hyung mana?", Eunhyuk mencoba mengakihkan pembicaraan Donghae.

"Ada urusan", jawabnya, lalu dia beralih menatap Donghae "sebenarnya ada apa ?"

Donghae tengah tersenyum sekarang, lebih tepatnya menyeringai . Lihatlah, wajah malaikatnya berubah menjadi setan sambil memandangi wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat gelisah.

"Eunhyuk selalu membicarakan tentangmu!"

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya, sambil mulutnya menggerutu tak jelas, yang pasti dirinya tengah menyumpahi Dongahe sekarang.

"maksudnya?", Sungmin masih tak mengerti dengan ucapan yang barusan dikatakan oleh Donghae, namun dapat dilihat bahwa waja Sungmin tengah merona sekarang,

"Dia menyukaimu Hyung !"

Sukses ucapan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk dan Sungmin salah tingkah. Eunhyuk semakin memperdalam tundukkannya, Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya yang malu akibat ucapan yang begitu lancar keluar dari bibir Donghae.

"hahahahah, wajah kalian merah"

Donghae tertawa sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet.

'dasar ikan!', sungut Eunhyuk dalam hatinya.

"emm, apa itu benar hyuk?"

"huh?"

**Lee Suhae_**

Tawa Donghae terhenti digantikan butiran-butiran air yang keluar dari matanya.

Untuk sekian kalinya. Dia menagis lagi,

Dia mencoba menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Takut akan orang lain tahu dia sedang menangis sekarang.

"hiks, hiks, aku merindukanmu Bumiie", ucapnya yang terdengar kurang jelas, karna dia tengah menutup erat mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar .

Salahkah aku yang masih merindukanmu ?

Salahkah aku yang masih mengharapkanmu ?

**Lee Suhae_TBC_**

**WARNING :::::: (bunyi sirine):::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Tolong direview n di comment, keputusan Chapter ini berlanjut ada ditangan para Readers !**

** JANGAN CUMA DILIHAT !#PASANGWAJAHSANGARKANGIN**

** Balasan review **

** Yulika19343382 : **Jiaahh, angel sudah update ch 3 nya ! Tunggu next Chap ! gomawoyo ..

**Kyuhyuk07** : Hheehe, mianhe, kali ini Eunhyuk sama Sungmin .. EUNMIN ! EUNMIN ! EUNMIN !

**IfahLubis** : Neee sudah lanjutttt Chinguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ...

**Shetea ** : UPDATE WOYYYYY ##PLAKKKKK

**TERIMAKASIH ATAS REVIEW N COMMENTNYA !**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : dan pada Akhirnya Cinta

Main Cast : Lee Donghae ( Tetep )

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Sungmin

Kim Ryeowook

Sub Cast : all member suju and others

Main Pair : ? ( KIHAE OR KYUHAE )

**NO GS !**

Genre : Romance, hurt, sad,

Rated : T

Sumarry

Lee Donghae harus rela membiarkan kisah cinta yang dilewati nya 2 tahun bersama Kim Kibum yang sangat ia cintai harus kandas ditengah jalan.

Kim Ryeowook, adalah seseorang yang membuat Kibum pergi meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja .. Tapi apa Kibum benar-benar mencintai Ryeowook ?

Lalu siapa Cho Kyuhyun ?

Seorang pemain piano terkenal , yang jatuh cinta dengan Donghae , dan tulus mencintai Donghae apa adanya !

Siapa yang akan dia pilih untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya ?

Apa dia harus kembali bersama seseorang yang menyakitinya atau membangun percintaan baru dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya?

Lalu kenapa dia memtuskan untuk pergi ke Paris ?

Siapa pula Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Sungmin ?

**Lee Suhae_-**

Sungguh pagi yang indah dihari Minggu ini.

Harinya sangat cerah .

Namun sapertinya, suasana pagi yang indah ini tak begitu diperdulikan oleh sosok namja manis yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Seorang namja cantik masuk dan menghampiri dimana sosok namja itu tengah terlelap .

"Hae, bangun sayang, Donghae-ah ",

Namun karna tak ada pergerakkan ,Namja cantik itu perlahan mendekati kearah gorden ruang kamar tersebut.

sreekkkk

Kini cahaya pagi masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Perlahan, sosok yang dipanggil Donghae menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

Dia pun membuka matanya, lalu mengucek matanya dengan imut.

"cepatlah bangun Hae, ada tamu dibawah "

Namja cantik itu perlahan mendekati kasur Donghae, Donghae mulai mendudukan posisi tubuhnya.

"pagii eomma", sapanya sambil memeluk tubuh Sang Eomma - Lee teuk yang kini tengah duduk dipinggir ranjangnya.

"Cepatlah bangun dan mandi, Eunhyuk sudah menunggumu dari tadi "

Donghae tersenyum, " dia hanya menumpang makan disini eomma '.

"KYYAA APA KAU BILANG IKAN !"

Donghae dan Lee teuk menoleh ke arah pintu, mendapati sosok namja berwajah tampan, kini tengah memandang kesal ke arah Donghae.

"Hahhahaaa", Donghae tertawa melihat Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang seperti itu, seperti monyet untuknya. Mungkin lebih tampan monyet !

"Ya sudah , eomma turun dulu eoh "

Lee teuk meninggalkan Eunhyuk juga Donghae dalam kamar.

Keheningan tercipta beberapa saat ,

"Heeeiii, cepat mandi ikan !", pekik Eunhyuk saat melihat Donghae kembali merebahkan tubuhnya kekasur.

"aiishh , hyukii ! ini hari libur bukan?"

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu , membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum

"Sudahlah cepat mandi !"

Eunhyuk menarik tubuh Donghae, dan mendorongnya masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"iishh, kau menyebalkan !", gerutu Donghae sambil memukul pelan kepala Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk tertawa menanggapinya.

"semoga ini berjalan dengan lancar", gumam Eunhyuk pelan saat melihat suara gemericik air didalam kamar mandi.

**Lee Suhae_**

Kini Donghae tengah berada didalam mobil Eunhyuk, dia hanya diam sambil memainkan ponsel ditangannya.

Lagi .

Dan lagi.

Ingatannya kembali kemasa-masa indahnya dulu dengan Kibum.

Perlahan dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengenang . Tak masalah bukan ? Walau itu akan membuat hatinya terasa sakit .

_flashback on_ , _2 tahun yang lalu ,_

_seorang namja tampan tengah berdiri dibawah pohon rindang disebuah taman di pusat kota Seoul._

_Matanya tertuju pada sebuah objek yang sangat rugi jika dilewatkan._

_Seulas senyum hangat terlukis diwajahnya, dengan keberanian yang ada, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju objek tersebut._

_"annyeong', sapanya lembut sambil mengulas senyum tipis diwajahnya._

_"huh?"_

_"kau Lee Donghae ?", tanyanya ._

_Namja manis itu mengangguk," ne aku Lee Donghae, apa kita saling kenal ?"_

_Dia tersenyum, "hm, kita satu sekolah bukan ?"_

_Namja manis yang bernama Donghae pun terkejut, menampilkan ekspresi lucunya "benarkah ?"_

_"ne, aku ada dikelas 1a, sedangkan kau ada dikelas 1c", namja itu lagi-lagi tersenyum, membuat Donghae terpesona akannya._

_"oh iya, namaku Kim Kibum, salam kenal "_

_Donghae tersenyum sangat manis, sambil menerima uluran tangan Kibum._

_"pemandangan yang indah bukan?"_

_"benar, sangat indah"_

_"tapi tak seindah dirimu "_

_"huh?"_

_"hehhe, tak apa . ayo kita kesana"_

_Kibum menautkan jari jemarinya disela-sela jari-jari Donghae. Donghae hanya tertunduk malu dibuatnya, sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat objek yang begitu indah disampingnya,,_

_ flashback off_

Sadar atau tidak, kini Donghae menjatuhkan air matanya yang untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah kenapa bila dia mengingat tentang Kibum, air matanya seakan keluar begitu saja tanpa diminta.

'bumiie, aku masih mencintaimu', batinnya.

Apa perasaannya kini salah? Tentu salah . Kibum telah mempunyai kekasih, dan dia mencintai kekasih orang lain . Itu tidak benar .

Namun bisakah kita melupakan cinta yang telah terbangun selama 2 tahun?

Sulit untuk dilupakan bukan?

Namun sangat pahit untuk dikenang !

Itulah yang dirasakan Donghae sekarang .

Eunhyuk yang sekilas melihat itupun ikut menjatuhkan air matanya.

Miris bukan?

Melihat keadaan sahabat yang begitu memprihatinkan.

Dia dapat merasakan bahwa Donghae pasti tengah membayangkan kisahnya dulu dengan Kibum .

'bertahanlah Donghae , kau pasti kuat ', batinnya .

**Lee Suhae_**

Mobil putih milik Eunhyuk kini telah berhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar . Mereka pun keluar. Donghae menatap sekelilingnya, 'rumah siapa?', batinnya,

"kau pasti bertanya-tanya ini rumah milik siapa bukan ?"

Donghae mengangguk lucu, Eunhyuk tersenyum . 'kau akan menyesal Kim Kibum !'

"kau ingat kan kalau aku punya sepupu yang tinggal di Paris? nah kali ini dia berlibur kesini ", ujar Eunhyuk sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah tersebut.

'rumah yang luas', batinnya .

"Kau dengarkan aku tidak ?", tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae yang sibuk melihat isi rumah yang begitu sangat mewah.

"huh?", Donghae kaget saat Eunhyuk memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau "

"sudah Hyukii, aku tak ingin mengingatnya !", ucap Donghae dengan nada kesalnya.

Eunhyu hanya tertawa, padahal bukan itu yang dimaksudkannya .

"Hentikan tawamu Hyukiii " pinta Donghae dengan tatapan - puppy eyes - nya .

"baiklah, baiklah ..." Eunhyuk mengambil Ponselnya saat Ponselnya berdering .

"minni", gumamnya pelan saat membaca dilayar siapa yang menelponnya.

"Tunggu disini ya Hae, minniku menelpon ,"

Eunhyuk pun berlalu maeninggalkan Donghae yang menatapnya heran , "minnieku ?", gumamnya .

"aaiiiissshhh ", dia bersungut kesal . Dia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya, sambil melihat-lihat foto yang tersusun rapi didinding. Seulas senyum terukir dibibir manisnya,. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya ke arah foto-foto tersebut. Langkahnya kini terhenti, dia pun menatap dalam sosok namja dalam Foto tersebut.

'tampan', batinnya.

Dapat dia lihat dengan kedua mata indahnya, sosok namja yang disalam foto itu tengah tersenyum sangat lembut menurut Donghae, pipinya sedikit agak Chubby. Rambutnya ikal bewarna light brown, namja itu tengah duduk sambil memegang sebuah biola ditangan kirinya.

Donghae tersenyum, entah kenapa hatinya begitu hangat saat melihat sebuah foto dihadapannya kini .

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya, saat dia mendengar suara dentingan piano yang begitu indah terdengar .

Lalu suara merdu yang dapat ia dengar diiringi oleh lantunan suara piano .

_**ibyeoli oneun geol algo isseodo geudae ddeonalgga nan sumeul meomchwodo**_

Seakan terpanggil oleh suara merdu tersebut, Donghae melangkahkan kakinya mencari dari mana suara tersebut berasal .

_**nunchi motchaen deut utgo isseumyeon urireul jinachyeo galkka**_

Kini langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, suara merdu itu semakin jelas terdengar oleh telinganya.

_**nan moreuneun cheok utgo itjiman gwaenhi jaggu mali manajigo itjiman**_

_** sasil naneun ulgo sipeun maeumbbuingeol geureon nuneuro baraboneun neon**_

Donghae sudah berada diambang pintu, kini dia tahu siapa sosok yang ada difoto tadi. Seulas senyum terlihat begitu manis diwajahnya.

Dia terus memperhatikan sosok itu dari samping, dia bernyanyi sangat mengagumkan menurutnya. Penuh penghayatan .

Didalam hatinya pun dia ikut bernyanyi, karna dia tahu tentang lagu itu .

Lagu yang sangat dikaguminya .

_**I can't live without you, My all is in you**_

Entah sadar atau tidak, Donghae sama sekali tak sadar bahwa sosok itu tengah memperhatikan dirinya .

Seulas senyum lembut terlihat diwajah tampannya .

Dia memperhatikan sosok Donghae tanpa menghentikan jari-jari lincahnya untu terus menari di atas tuts piano.

Donghae begitu manis dimatanya, senyum Donghae begitu sangat nyaman untuk dilihat , wajah polosnya membuat dia seperti seorang malaikat di mata sosok itu .

Sosok itu menghentikan alunan pianonya, membuat Donghae tersadar akan lamunannya .

Wajahnya memerah, kala sosok itu tengah memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh kelembutan.

"mm, lanjutkan lahh, mianhae aku mengganngumu "

Belum sempat Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya, sosok itu memanggilnya .

"kemarilah ", pintanya lembut .

"Bolehkah?", tanya polos .

Sosok itu tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya . Donghae pun berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah yang ditundukkan untuk menutupi rona merah di kedua pipinya yang mulus itu.

"kau tahu lagu tadi ?", tanya nya yang mendapat anggukan mantap dari Donghae ketika Donghae berdiri disampingnya.

"mau bernyanyi denganku ?", pinta sosok itu . Donghae mengangguk malu-malu menjawabnya . Membuat sosok itu menjadi gemas oleh tingkahnya .

"duduk disini", sosok itu menggeser duduknya , lalu duduklah Dongahe disamping sosok tersebut ,

_**hoksi naega neonjeo ibyeoleul malhaejugil meonjeo neol nohajugil gidarineun geonji **_

_** yejeongwa dalrajin neoui nunbiteun ije deo isang sarangi eobseodo naneun gwaenchana**_

_**jeomjeom siganeun gago ibeun mareugo neoreul bogo itneun naui nuneun bulanhae**_

_**` anjalbujalmothago na seoseongijana geudaega ibyeoleul malhaelggabwa**_

Sosok itu membiarkan Donghae untuk melanjutkan nyanyian sendiri, dia lebih fokus untuk menghayati permainan pianonya. Lagipula menurutnya suara Donghae sangat bagus, lembut juga mempunyai khas .

Mereka melempar senyum satu sama lain ,

Seakan tak ada beban dipundak Donghae sekarang .

kliilkk

Eunhyuk memasukkan ponselnya saat melihat Donghae tengah tertawa disamping sosok itu .

" kuharap kau bisa membuka hatimu ", gumanya pelan .

Lalu melenggangkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut .

**Lee Suhae_**

Seorang namja tampan tengah berbaring diatas kasurnya, tatapannya terus tertuju pada wallpaper di ponselnya .

"aku merindukanmu hae "

**Lee Suhae_TBC / END ?_-**

** MAU TBC ATAU END ? **

** TBC ?**

** end ?**

**AHHHH, AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA, HOSSHH, HOSHHH #LAPKERINGAT**

**PLEASE COMMENT N REVIEW NA NEEE ,,,,,,, **

**(miannhhe, kalau masih ada kekurangan #pasangpuppyeyesbareng hae)**

**balasan review nuii ...**

**casanova indah : hahaha, liat sja nanti arra ,,,, keep reading chinggg ...:):)**

**LeeHaeInlhi : ne dah lannnjuuutt chinggguuuu , gomawooo ...**

**Gigia : sama aku juga suka haee ..#pllaakkkk , tak nyambunng ! ni sudah lanjuuut chiiingg , gamsa ..**

**dew'yellow : Hehe, masih rahasia dunnkkk , kkekekeke#laughevilkyu ... aku hae addict ! gomawo chhiingg , ne dah lanjuuttt ,,,,**

**Arum Junnie : Kalau bukan kihae gimana ? hhehehehhe, ntr liat next chap ne , gomawoo chhiinggg ...**

**lullu20 : Jeongmal ? waaahh, pasti sedih banget kann ... semangat, semangat !**

**kyuhyuk07 : hahahah, sorry ya kyuhyun disini punya author, hihihihihihihhihi, keep reading chiinggg ...**

**shetea : MWOOO? AKU KEJAM ? haha, tak apa , aku malh ingin buat donghae mati bunuh diri karna menderita , hihihii, becanda !**

** siteuk ? kangteuk ? yang penting hae uke ! nggak nyambung#plakk **

**yulika19343382 : tendang kibum , bawa kabur hae , hahhahah ! jangan emosi chiinggg ...**

** GOMAWO UNTUK SEMUANYA ...**

Karna tak ada suara, dan tak ada bahan yang untu dibicarakan


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : dan pada Akhirnya Cinta

Main Cast : Lee Donghae ( Tetep )

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Sungmin

Kim Ryeowook

Sub Cast : all member suju and others

Main Pair : ? ( KIHAE OR KYUHAE )

NO GS !

Genre : Romance, hurt, sad,

Rated : T

Sumarry

Lee Donghae harus rela membiarkan kisah cinta yang dilewati nya 2 tahun bersama Kim Kibum yang sangat ia cintai harus kandas ditengah jalan.

Kim Ryeowook, adalah seseorang yang membuat Kibum pergi meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja .. Tapi apa Kibum benar-benar mencintai Ryeowook ?

Lalu siapa Cho Kyuhyun ?

Seorang pemain piano terkenal , yang jatuh cinta dengan Donghae , dan tulus mencintai Donghae apa adanya !

Siapa yang akan dia pilih untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya ?

Apa dia harus kembali bersama seseorang yang menyakitinya atau membangun percintaan baru dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya?

Lalu kenapa dia memtuskan untuk pergi ke Paris ?

Siapa pula Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Sungmin ?

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;**

Kini matahari pagi telah menunjukkan wujudnya . Sosok namja manis yang diketahui bernama Donghae sedang memakai baju seragam putih abu-abunya . Ya, Lee Donghae adalah siswa di Sm High School, yang sekarang menempati kelas 3. Dan tinggal 4 bulan lagi dia akan menjalani ujian akhir sekolah .

Dia menatap dirinya didepan cermin kamarnya, memandangi wajahnya yang sangat manis itu , "kau harus kuat Hae, hwaaitinnng !", ucapnya dengan nada semangatnya .

Klekk

Donghae menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka, menampakkan sesosok namja tampan tengah tersenyum gummy ke arahnya, lalu dia mendudukan dirinya di kasur tidur Donghae , "Heeeii, bagaimana kencan semalam ?", tanyanya sambil memandang ke arah Donghae yang mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu .

"Kau jahat, meninggalkan aku sendiri di rumah Kyu", ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar kesal namun tak didukung oleh wajahnya yang tengah lucu itu .

Eunhyuk hanya tertawa " bukannya ada Kyu yang menemanimu eoh ?", tanya yang sontak membuat kedua pipi Donghae bersemu merah .

"waahhh , ada yang Falling in Love eoohh ", Eunhyuk menggoda Donghae yang kini melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang semakin memerah , karna ucapan Eunhyuk yang menggodanya .

"Kauuu menyebalkan Hyuukiii ", teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi . Eunhyuk hanya tertawa mendengarnya .

' aku harap dia orang yang tepat untukmu Hae ', ucapnya dalam hati, dia pun tersenyum namun sedetik kemudian senyum diwajahnya tergantikan oleh wajah menahan amarah kala nama Kibum melintas dipikirannya , ' ku pastikan kau akan menyesal Kim Kibum '

**:::::::::**

Donghae membasuh wajahnya, berharap semu merah di kedua pipinya akan memudar . Sebuah senyum terlukis indah di wajah manisnya . Dia pun memandangi wajah manisnya didepan cermin di kamar mandi .

"Kenapa ucapan Hyuukii bisa membuat kedua pipi ku jadi memerah ya ", ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus pipinya .

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya , dan sepertinya ucapan beberapa menit yang lalu itu hanyalah ucapan semata .

Lagi. Dan lagi, dia kembali mengingat sosok Kibum .

Donghae menangis lagi.

Butiran-butiran cairan bening keluar begitu lancar dari mata indahnya .

"Hikks, bummiie, jeongmal bogoshipoyo , hiikss "

Diapun terus saja menangis pelan , takut akan ketahuan oleh Euhyuk kalau dia masih saja menangisi Sosok Kibum yang tega menyakitinya .

* * *

_Flashback on, 3 bulan lalu _

_Sosok namja tampan yang duduk manis disebuah sofa kini tengah menatap penuh rasa iba pada sosok namja manis yang tengah menangis berlutut dihadapannya ._

_"hhiikkss, hhiikkss ", _

_Diapun terus saja menangis sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan namja tampan itu . Namun sama sekali tak ada niatan namja tampan itu untuk merengkuh tubuh namja manis yang tengah menangis pilu ._

_"hhiikkss,, bbuummiiee, katakan hhiikss ituu tidak benaarr ", namja manis menatap penuh harap pada sosok yang dipanggil Bummiie , yang ternyata bernama lengkap Kim Kibum._

_Namun Kibum hanya diam, tak bisa menjawab , dia hanya terus memandang wajah seseorang yang beberapa menit lalu menjadi kekasihnya ._

_"hhiikkss,, jawab akuu Kim Kibum "_

_Namja manis itupun bangkit dari posisinya menjadi berdiri, "kau tahu?, aku , aku , rela memberikan apapun untukmu, segalanya Kim Kibum, bahkan tubuhku pun ku serahkan ke kamu , ttaapii , inikah caramu membalasnya ? "_

_Namja manis itu kembali menangis, kini air mata menutupi wajah nya yang seperti malaikat ._

_"Haee "_

_Namja tampan itu menggenggam erat tangan Hae - Lee Donghae - namja manis yang masih saja menangis . Dia berusaha menyeka air mata Donghae yang terus mengalir , karna dia tak suka melihat Donghae menangis, hal itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit . Namun, justru karna dia , Donghae tengah menangis sekarang ._

_Donghae menatap dalam mata Kibum , "katakan , itu hanya sebuah candaan bukan ?", Ucapnya sambil menahan tangisnya , namun Kibum hanya diam , diam ._

_"KATAKAN KIM KIBUM !", Donghae berteriak , dia cukup lelah dengan keadaan ini . Kibum pun terkejut dengan perilaku Donghae yang baru kali ini, maksudnya selama mereka menjalani hubungan Donghae-nya tak pernah semarah ini dengannya ._

_"Mianhaeyo Hae, aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi , mianhae ", ucapnya denagn nada yang bergetar menahan tangis . Dia terasa sakit mengucapkan kata itu,seperti ribuan duri tajam yang langsung menghujam tepat dihatinya , namun lebih sakit lagi Donghae yang mendengarnya ._

_Donghae kembali menangis, "Hiikss, tatap mata Kibumii, tatap mataku , bilang kalau kau membenciku , katakan !"_

_"aku mencintai orang lain " Ucapnya namun tanpa melihat mata Donghae sedikit pun, membuat Donghae geram dibuatnya ._

_"TATAP MATAKU KIM KIBUM !"_

_"Aku membencimu, aku muak dengan tingkah manjamu, aku muak dengan segala sesuatu tentang mu , aku muak dengan semuanya, KAU PUAS ?", Kibum berteriak sambil memandangi wajah Donghae yang terkejut dengan perilakunya . Selama mereka menjalani hubungan Kibum sama sekali tak pernah marah apalagi membentaknya , apa ini artinya Kibum memang membenci dan sudah tak mencintai Donghae lagi ?_

_"Hiikkss, kau bohong Bumiiee, kau bilang kau selalu suka dengan tingkah manjaku, itu yang membuatmu mencintaiku, kau bohong Kibumii, katakan itu bohoong, "_

_Kibum mencoba menahan tangisnya, dia tak mau Donghae mengetahui kalau dia menangis , dia pun beranjak dari tempatnya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Donghae, "Pulanglah, aku tak membutuhkan mu lagi ", ucapnya dingin juga datar , kini Kibum berada diambang pitu keluar apartemennya ._

_Donghae menatapnya tak percaya , dia menggelengkan kepalanya , "kau mengusirku ?"_

_Bisa dibayangkan bukan , sakitnya seperti apa ? tak dibutuhkan lagi ? jadi selama ini Donghae hanya dimanfaatkan ?_

_"Bummiiiee", Donghae memandang wajah Kibum yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, "kau tahu , akuu, akuu selalu mempercayaimu, menyayangimu, mencintaimu, kau juga tahu, hubungan yang kina bina selama ini tidaklah singkat , dua tahun Kibumii, dua tahun "_

_Donghae kembali menangis , sambil terus menyeka air matanya , dia berharap Kibum akan datang dan memeluknya , namun itu hanyalah harapan kosong._

_"pulanglah, aku tak mau kalau kekasihku tahu aku masih berhubungan denganmu "_

_Donghae yang masih menangis pun mencoba melangkah, memejamkan matanya, dia berharap ini adalah mimpi buruk yang saat dia terbangun Kibum tengah memeluknya , namun sepertinya itu tidak mungkin ._

_"Pulanglah dan lupakan aku , tentang kita "_

_Donghae pun kini sudah berada didepan pintu apartemen Kibum, tangis masih setia turun ,"kau tahu Kibumii, aku sangat mencintaimu, hhikkkss, mianhaeyo untuk selama ini, untuk tingkah ku yang membuatmu muak, akk-kuu harap hhiikss kau akan temukan bahagia dengannya ,, hhllkkss Saranghae "_

_Donghae pun berlari menjauh , namun tanpa diketahuinya, Kibum memejamkan matanya , "Nado saranghae", perlahan air mata jatuh membasahi pipi chubbynya ._

_"mianhaeyo Hae, saranghae "_

_ flashback off_

* * *

Dongahe menghapus air matanya kasar dengan punggung tangannya , dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi .

Dia menyentuh sebuah kalung yang masih bertengger indah dileher jenjangnya , " kau membuatku menangis lagi, mianhae kalau aku masih mencintaimu, namun aku akan berusaha untuk melupakanmu, walau aku tak yakin menghilangkan rasa cinta ini, rasa ini terlalu kuat "

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae membuka pintu kamar mandinya perlahan, namun matanya membulat lucu kala melihat namja tampan kini berada dikamarnya - tepatnya berada dihadapannya sekarang dan tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya .

"Selamat pagi manis ", sapanya lembut , namun hal itu membuat Donghae sontak menundukkan wajahnya . Menyembunyikan rona-rona merah dikedua pipinya .

"Hmm, apa aku membuatmu takut ?",

Donghae menggeleng lucu, "aniiya, "

Sosok itu tersenyum hangat, "kau belum membalas sapaan ku ", ujarnya sambil memajukan bibirnya .

Donghae tersenyum , " selamat pagi Kyuu ", ucapnya sambil memajukan bibirnya ,

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Donghae yang begitu lucu secara natural dimatanya .

"Ohh iya, kau kenapa bisa disini ? dan berapa lama kau disini ? lalu dimana Hyukie ?", tanya Donghae bertubi-tubi sambil mencari sosok Eunhyuk didalam kamarnya .

" Eunhyuk hyung sudah pergi dari tadi, katanya sih mau jemput kekasihnya ",

"Miini Hyuung ", Donghae memajukan lagi bibirnya . Namun dengan cepat dia merubah raut wajahnya menjadi seceria mungkin, mencoba menutupi hatinya yang masih bersedih .

"dan aku sudah dari tadi disini, dan aku tadi mendengar ada suara tangisan kecil dibalik kamar mandi "

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Donghae terdiam , mencerna setiap kata yang meluncur mulus dari bibir Kyuhyun ,'berarti dia dengar semuanya '

Kyuhyun mendekati tubuh Donghae, memeluknya tubuh namja yang hanya setinggi dagunya dengan pelukan yang sangat erat dan juga hangat . Donghae terkejut dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun , namun niat untuk menolaknya tidak ada . Donghae merasa nyaman atas pelukan yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun, hingga kini dia juga membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum .

Donghae merebahkan kepalanya dipundak Kyuhyun , Kyuhyun pun lebih mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Donghae .

"Hae, " panggil Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, malah semakin mempererat pelukannya .

"waeyo ?", Donghae memperat pelukannya dileher Kyuhyun , membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum ,

"Bisakah aku menggantikan posisi Kibum dihatimu ?"

Sontak pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Donghae melepaskan pelukannya, Kyuhyun yang menyadari itupun mengendurkan pelukannya . Kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan , Kyuhyun menatap lembut wajah Donghae yang kini tengah menunduk .

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya , lalu meraih jari jemari Donghae membawanya ke depan dadanya , "Hae, kau tahu, saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, ada perasaan lain disini "

Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya, kini mata mereka saling bertatap, " tt-tapi Kyu ?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum walau hatinya sakit megatakannya , " aku tak memaksa mu untuk mencintaiku, tapi aku mohon tetaplah berada disisiku ", Kyuhyun berucap tulus, membuat Donghae menjatuhkan air matanya, namun kali ini bukan air mata yang jatuh akibat ingatannya dengan Kibum, melainkan terharu dengan ucapan jujur dari bibir Kyuhyun .

Donghae tersenyum ," aku akan belajar untuk mencintaimu ", ucapnya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat lebar .

"terimakasih , aku akan mengajarimu cara mencintaiku "

Kyuhyun pun kembali memeluk tubuh Donghae , senyum terukir diwajah keduanya .

'aku harap , ini adalah sebuah awal untukku bangkit ', batin Donghae .

Namun dengan cepat dia melepaskan pelukannya membuat Kyuhyun heran , "waeyo ?"

Donghae melirik ke jam tangannya , " sudah jam 7.30, ", gumamnya pelan , Dia pun memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan heran , takut , entahlah .

"maukah kau mengatarkan ku ke sekolah ?", pinta Donghae dengan nada manjanya , membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan juga gemas melihat perilaku lucu Donghae ,

"tentu saja , maka dari itulah aku kemari "

"huh?"

"aiiiss, sudahlah , ayooo "

Kyuhyun pun menggenggam erat tangan Donghae, dan membawanya arah keluar .

' terimaksih Kim Kibum, kau telah melepaskan makhluk beharga ini hingga jatuh ke pelukanku . Aku berjanji , aku akan melindunginya selama aku bisa '

Sebuah cinta yang tulus yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun, dan diterima baik oleh Donghae, walaupun sepenuhnya dia masih mencintai mantannya - Kim Kibum - .

Belajar tak apa bukan ?

Yang penting sekarang, kita tak akan melihat lagi wajah sedih Donghae, karna selama itu pula Kyuhyun akan menemaninya , walau hanya 2 bulan . Da menikmati liburannya selama dua bulan di Seoul , karna dia tengah menjalani liburan kuliahnya . Hmh, walaupun dia lebih muda dari Eunhyuk atau Donghae, namun karna kejeniusannya , dia lebih cepat menyelesaikan sekolahnya . Dan , kini dia kuliah di salah satu Universitas yang cukup terjamin atas kualitas dan kredibilatasnya dan dia juga mengambil jurusan musik, untuk lebih memperdalam kemampuannya . Walau dalam kenyataannya, dialah yang menjadi guru disana .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::;**

Kini Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai didepan sekolah Donghae. Kyuhyun pun memakirkan mobilnya di pintu gerbang, lalu membukakan pintu mobil Donghae .

Donghae pun tersenyum sangat manis ke arahnya , " gomawoyo Kyu "

Kyuhyun tersenyum , " sama-sama Hae "

Kini mereka berdiri didepan mobil Kyuhyun, senyum terpatri diwajah keduanya , namun senyum salah satu dari mereka hilang, kala melihat sepasang kekasih berjalan melewatinya .

"hhmm, Kibuumm SAYANG , habis pulang sekolah kita langsung ke apartemenmu ya ", sosok itu dengan manjanyabergelayut dilengan keakr Kibum, namun Kibum hanya diam dengan ucapan seseorang disampingnya - Kim Ryeowook -, dan jangan lupa akan nada yang disengaja dinyaringkan saat melewati sosok Donghae .

Donghae yang melihat itu tiba-tiba mata dan juga hatinya menjadi panas , Kyuhyun yang menyadari itupun langsung menggenggam tangan Donghae erat, sekan memberi kekuatan untuk Donghae agar tegar dan sabar melihatnya .

Ryeowook pun dengan sengaja berhenti tak jauh dari tempat Donghae dan Kyuhyun berada, " Kibbbuum ", Ryeowook mencium mesra pipi Kibum, hal itu membuat Kibum membalakan matanya tak percaya .

Dia pun langsung menoleh ke arah Donghae, entah kenapa hatinya sangat sakit saat melihat Kyuhyun mencium dengan lembut dahi Donghae .

"Dengar Hae, kau harus kuat arra ", Kyuhyun pun kembali mengecup dahi Donghae .

"Kyyya Kim Kibum, tunggu akuu !"

Ryeowook mengejar Kibum yang tengah berjalan cepat meninggalkannya ,.

'Kibbuumii'

Kyuhyun tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya sekarang menyeringai ' aku tahu kau masih mencintainya, namun hal itu tak kubiarakan , kau tak akan bisa menyakiti Donghae lagi '

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Di kamar mandi namja , terlihat sosok tampan tengah memandangi dirinya sendrii didepan cermin.

"KAU BODOH KIM KIBUM, KAU BODOHHH " dia meneriaki bayangan dirinya sendiri didalam cermin . Dia memegangi dadanya , terasa begitu sakit dibagian itu . Saat melihat orang yang maih dicintainya dari dulu hingga sekarang , di depan matanya , orang yang dicintainya dikecup mesra oleh namja lain .

Wajar saja bukan ? toh mereka juga sudah putus ? jadi tak maslah bukan , kalau Donghae dekat dengan siapa saja ?

Namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi Kibum , " aku akan merebutmu kembali , bagaimana pun caranya ", ucapnya mantap juga tegas ,

Kibum memanglah sosok yang egois jika mengenai sosok Donghae , Baginya sosok Donghae adalah segalanya . Donghae akan selamanya jadi miliknya .

Namun tak sadarkah dia, atau mungkin dia lupa ? Bukankah dia yang meminta Donghae untuk melupakannya , dan kini Donghae sudah menuruti kemauannya namun hatinya tak rela !

Apa maumu Kim Kibum ?

Tak puaskah kau menyakiti Donghae ?

Tak tahukah kalau Dongahe selalu menangis bila mengingatmu ?

Tak tahukah kau kalau dia masih mencintaimu ?

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

** tbc**

**ARRRGGGHHH, author menangis membuat ff ini , #plaakk lebay **

**Hnmmhh, maaf agak lama nih updatenya, soalnya author lagi susah dapatkan feel di ff Angel, lho apa hubungnnya ?**

**hahahahah, author juga tak tahu , hihihihihihihi**

**PLEASE REVIEW N COMMENT NEE ... JANGAN CUMA DIBACA N DILIHAT !**

**Balasan review **

**lullu20 : wuuiihh, aku bukan plagiiaatt chhiingg, mungkin hanya kebetulan saja , memang bila hal itu terjadi akan sangat menyakitkan , keep readiinngg ok !:) **

**haelfishy : di usahakan chhiingg, author kan buat Kibum nangis darah dan bunuh diri !#heheh, becanda ,,, **

**LeeHaeIn : Sihae, sihae , sihae ! lho kok ?:O**

**Arum Junnie : yehae keberapa ? hheheh, **

**Rika SnowFish : mungkin lebih ke bawa feel yang ada di ff ini , hehehe , Ne sudah lanjjuuuttt chhhiinggg\\**

**cho kyuri : liat next chap aja yah pairnya , heheheh, neh sudah lajut chiingg, gomawooo**

**Mino : appa , appa , ?**

**casanova indah : liat di next chap jja ne, soalnya kibum masih cinta tuh dengan Donghae , hhehehehehhe, nih sudah lanjuuttt**

**Cutefish : nggak setiap hari jugaaa ,,, nih dah lanjjutt ...**

**clouds06 : jeongmal ? pasti sedih bangtkan ? eunmin is real #dilemparkyupakepsp**

**Lee bummebum : hhmmhh, molla ..., neh sudah lanjutttt ...**

**yulika19343382 : SUDAH LANJUUUTTT !**

**Shetea : hahahaha, ntr Hae nangis frustasi kalau kibum mati ... Hmh, sperti itulah ... Soalnya Eunhuyk gk tega ngelihat Donghae yang setiap hari bisanya cuman nangis mulu ...**

**AKHIRR KATAAA AUTHOR UCAPKAN TERIMAKSIH .**

**KEEP READING ! DAN BUDAYAKANLAH KEBIASAAN MENGOMENT !**

**ppaaaiii pppaiiii ...**


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : dan pada Akhirnya Cinta

Main Cast : Lee Donghae ( Tetep )

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Sungmin

Kim Ryeowook

Sub Cast : all member suju and others

Main Pair : ? ( KIHAE OR KYUHAE )

NO GS !

Genre : Romance, hurt, sad,

Rated : **M**

Sumarry

Lee Donghae harus rela membiarkan kisah cinta yang dilewati nya 2 tahun bersama Kim Kibum yang sangat ia cintai harus kandas ditengah jalan.

Kim Ryeowook, adalah seseorang yang membuat Kibum pergi meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja .. Tapi apa Kibum benar-benar mencintai Ryeowook ?

Lalu siapa Cho Kyuhyun ?

Seorang pemain piano terkenal , yang jatuh cinta dengan Donghae , dan tulus mencintai Donghae apa adanya !

Siapa yang akan dia pilih untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya ?

Apa dia harus kembali bersama seseorang yang menyakitinya atau membangun percintaan baru dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya?

Lalu kenapa dia memtuskan untuk pergi ke Paris ?

Siapa pula Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Sungmin ?

.

.

.

(**Gomawo atas dukungan para readers , hingga ff ini terus berlanjut )**

**.**

**.**

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Terlihat dua namja tengah berjalan saling bergandengan tangan . Yang satu berparas manis , yang satunya lagi terlihat begitu tampan . Namun, jangan disangka kalau mereka pasangan kekasih . Mereka hanyalah sebatas sahabat. Mereka adalah Donghae dan Eunhyuk . Kini mereka berdua tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah . Karna jam pelajaran telah usai dari beberapa menit yang lalu .

Namun langkah salah satunya berhenti kala dia melihat dua orang namja tengah berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya .

"KIBUM , hari ini kita langsung ke APARTEMEN mu yahh, akuu sudah rindu dengan TUBUHMU ", ucap salah satu namja berparas manis. Namun yang diajaknya untuk berbicara tak ada tanggapan, malah orang tersebut menatap dengan tatapan lembut ke arah namja didepannya . Membuat namja manis yang bernama - Kim Ryeowook -memandang sinis salah satu namja didepannya .

Donghae merasakan hatinya tak karuan , matanya sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan air mata yang kini sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya .

Apartemen ?

Tubuhmu ?

Apartemen ?

Tubuhmu ?

Apartemen ?

Tubuhmu ?

Apartemen ?

_._Itulah yang ada di pikirannya saat ini . Apa mereka telah melakukan hal itu ? Di apartemen Kibum ?

_"dengar ya Hae ku, apartemen ini hanya untuk kita berdua, tak akan ada yang ku izinkan masuk kecuali kau "_

_"Iya Bummie, aku tahu itu .."_

_"dan juga , tubuh ini , tubuh ini hanya untuk kau , hanya kau yang boleh menyentuhnya , hanya kau yang boleh menikmatinya ..."_

_"aku percaya padamu Bumiie "_

Eunhyuk merasakan tangan kirinya diremas begitu kuat , dia pun menoleh dan mendapati sosok disampingnya tengah memandang lurus ke arah namja dihadapannya . Namun yang membuatnya sakit adalah, kala ia melihat Donghae tengah menangis .

"Haee-ah ", ucap Eunhyuk sambil menghapus air mata dipipi mulus Donghae .

'bummie, apa kau benar-benar melupakanku dan membenciku ?'

Ryeowook tengah menyeringai sekarang, bisa membuat Donghae menangis pilu seperti itu membuatnya hatinya senang , malah teramat senang .

"Ck, ck, ck , kasian eoh , dibuang begitu saja, dasar murahan ...", ujar Ryeowook dengan nada meremehkannya . Hal itu membuat Eunhyuk memandangnya kesal .

"JAGA UCAPAN MU ", bentak Eunhyuk hendak berjalan mendekati Ryeowook , namun langkahnya terhenti saat Donghae menahan tangannya .

"Benar begitu bukan ? Mencintai tapi TIDAK DICINTAI ", ujarnya sambil berjalan mendekati Donghae . Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Kibum bersuara , " jaga sikapmu "

"Ciihh, kau membela dia huh ?", tanya Ryewook sambil memasang wajah kesalnya ."Dengarnya namja murahan , tak usah lagi mengaharap cinta dari Kibum, cintanya hanya untukku ", ucapnya dengan nada yang benar-benar menjengkelkan hati dan jangan lupakan tatapan matanya yang membuat Eunhyuk ingin sekali menampar wajah Ryeowook sekarang .

'apa benar itu Bumiie ?'

' aku masih mencintaimu Hae '

"Hey dengar ya, PEREBUT KEKASIH ORANG !", Ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada yang terdengar marah , "aku rasa kau simpan saja kalimat mu itu untuk kau sendiri , karna sudah ada ..."

Omogan Eunhyuk terputus kala ada seseorang langsung memeluk Donghae dari belakang dan mencium pucuk kepala Donghae . Hal itu membuat Ryeowook memandang namja yang baru datang tersebut dengan tatapan sinis .

'Hae'

Kibum merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dihatinya saat ini . Saat Seseorang itu memeluk Donghae-nya , masihkah bisa Donghae di klaim menjadi miliknya . Namun sepertinya , Donghae akan selalu milik Kibum .

"Kenapa kau menangis Hae ?"

Kyuhyun mengahapus air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipi mulus Donghae . Tak perlu jawaban , Kyuhyun pun tahu Donghae menangis karna apa ! itulah yang membuat hatinya terasa sakit . Namun dia mencoba untuk sabar , bukankah butuh perjuangan dan pengorbanan untuk mengajari seseorang untuk mencintai kita ?

"Kyyyaa Kim Kibum tunggu akuuu "

Ryeowook berlari mengejar Kibum yang kini telah pergi meninggalkannya . Membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum sangat puas melihat itu .

' Mencintai tapi tak dicintai ,', batin Eunhyuk, "seharusnya kata-kata itu kau makan sendiri ", ucapnya dengan nada ketus . ' ku pastikan kau akan menyesal Kibum '

**Lee Suhae**

Pantai pada saat sore hari akan terlihat lebih romantis . Kini nampaklah dua namja tengah duduk diatas batu karang dengan pandangan yang lurus kedepan namun saling memeluk satu sama lain . Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum sambil memandang langit berwarna orange terang , tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hatinya masih terluka sekarang .Donghae memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat . Pikirannya jauh melayang .

Haruskah dia melakukan hal itu ? Menangisi seseorang yang ingin dienyahkan dari pikirannya . Menangis didepan seseorang yang ingin dicintainya .

.Dia tahu itu sangat salah, namun dia tetaplah manusia biasa yang masih mempunyai hati tulus untuk sukar membenci . Hingga sampai saat ini pun , dia masih tak sanggup melupakan sosok Kibum dalam otaknya .

Kyuhyun?

Sosok namja tampan baik hati yang tulus mencintainya . Donghae menolehkan wajahnya, hingga kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak lima centi, cukup dekat bukan ?

Dia memandangi namja tampan dihadapannya , 'tampan, baik, membuat hati ini tenang ', batin Donghae sambil memegangi dadanya ,

Kyuhyun yang merasa diperhatikan menolehkan wajahnya , hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan .

"Kyu, minhae untuk yang tadi ", ucap Donghae lalu menundukkan wajahnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya.

Kyuhyun pun mengangkat dagu Donghae dengan perlahan, Hingga kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan, dan saling melempar tatapan lembut satu sama lain .

Kyuhyun dengan pergerakan sedikit demi sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae. Mata Kyuhyun yang tadi menatap lembut Donghae kini matanya terfokus pada bibir pink Donghae yang begitu sexy dimatanya .

.

.

Chhuuu

.

.

Kyuhyun mengecup lembut bibir Donghae. Donghae pun hanya diam, tak melakukan respon apa-apa . Namun gerakan penolakan sama sekali tak ditunjukkan .

Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu, merasa bahwa cara yang ia berikan ke Donghae adalah salah . Dia pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kecupan itu . Namun belum sempat bibirnya pergi menjauh dari benda kenyal itu . , Sebuah tangan melingkar indah dileher Kyuhyun, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum 'cintaku akan terbalaskan ', batinnya

Mereka pun berciuman dengan sangat mesranya.

Saling melumat, menukar saliva masing-masing, menghisap, dan seperti itu seterusnya , seulas senyum terlihat dari keduanya ..

" mianhaeyo", ucap Donghae setelah ciuman itu terlepas .

Kyuhyun tersenyum , lalu mencium bibir Donghae sekilas , "kau tahu, cintaku ini akan selalu memaafkanmu ", Ucapnya dan disambut pelukan hangat dari Donghae .

"hikss, hiiikss , "Donghae menangis sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat, seperti takut untuk kehilangan .

"Waeyo Hae ?", tanya Kyuhyun panik sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Namun Donghae bersikeras untuk tidak mmebiarkan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya .

"Mianhaeyo Kyu ", ucap Donghae dengan diiringi oleh tangisannya .

'Mianhae, apa Donghae khilaf melakukan hal itu ?', Kuhyun pun tersenyum miris . Mungkin , cinta yang ia berikan ke Kibum begitu besar dan sangat kuat , pikirnya .

"Kyu, ", panggil Donghae lirih .

"Aku tahu Hae, kau pasti akan sulit mencintaiku kan ?", ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus berusaha tersenyum , senyum yang malah membuatnya terasa sangat sakit dihatinya. . Air mata Donghae yang sudah mengering , kini terurai kembali saat mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya .

"Hm, aku rasa aku tak bisa mengajarimu cara mencintaiku, jika kau terus ..."

Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus saat bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir Donghae yang tengah melumatnya dengan sedikit agak kasar . Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya tak percaya .

apa ini artinya ?

"Kyu, kau tahu , aku rasa aku mulai mencintaimu ", Donghae menangkupkan kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya saat ciuman itu terlepas, " aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa mengatakan ini", ucapnya dengan nada yang bergetar , namun bukan menahan tangis melainkan hal lain . Hatinya berkata bahwa dia sangat mencintai Kibum , dan dia tidak dapat membohongi itu, tapi disisi lain . Dia merasa , dia sangat takut akan kehilangan sosok yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum .Keraguan tengah menyelimutinya sekarang ,

"Akuu, aku memang tak bisa melupakannya sekarang, ttt-tapi aku "

Kyuhyun menruh satu jarinya didepan bibir Donghae , meminta Donghae untuk berhenti berbicara .

Kyuhyun tersenyum , " tak usah dipaksakan bila tak mampu Hae , " Kyuhyun menarik Donghae kedalam pelukannya , "tapi izinkanlah aku untuk memiliki hatimu ", ucapnya dengan serius , namun ia masih bisa tersenyum .

Dapat dia rasakan Donghae mengangguk , " Tentu Kyu, aku berjanji berusaha untuk mencintaimu dengan setulus hatiku , namun bantulah aku untuk bisa menggantikan posisinya dihatiku dan digantikan oleh dirimu ."

"Karna aku tak sanggup jika aku melakukannya sendiri, aku tak cukup kuat Kyu "

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya , " Pasti Hae ". Ucap Kyuhyun mantap . Senyum terkembang dari bibir keduanya .

"Lihat ",

Kyuhyun menunjuk arah matahari yang mulai terbenam , Kyuhyun pun menarik pinggang Donghae untuk lebih mendekat dengannya .

Kyuhyun mengajak Donghae untuk berdiri. Kini tubuh mereka saling berhadaan , Kyuhyun tersenyum "Will you be mine ?"

Donghae mengangguk , " i do ", ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat ceria .

Kyuhyun pun memeluk tubuh Donghae untuk yang kesekian kalinya , " gomawoyo Hae, aku tak berani mengumbar janji , namun aku akan terus berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untukmu "

Donghae mengangguk , " ne, aku percaya padamu Kyu, " Ucapnya dengan diiringi senyuman yang sagat manis .

"Saranghae Hae "

"Nado "

Mereka pun terus berpelukan hingga matahari itu benar-benar sudah tenggelam dalam peraduannya .

' selamat tinggal Kibumi, aku mungkin tak sepenuhnya bisa melupakanmu , tapi sosok Kyu akan selalu berada disisiku untuk membuatku tak mengingatmu '

'Aku akan berusaha merebut posisi Kibum dihatimu Hae, aku tak kan membiarkanmu terluka dan merasakan sakit lagi Hae '

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

PRAAANNKKKKKKK

Terdengar suara kaca tang pecah akibat pukulan dari benda tumpul . Terlihat disebuah kamar yang begitu luas , sosok namja tampan tengah berdiri memandangi dirinya dari sebuah cermin dihadapnya . Mtanya terlihat merah, menahan amarah yang sangat mendalam .

"Hae kau selamanya milikku Hae ", ucapnya dengan nada dingin dan datar , dan bisa membuat bulu kuduk merinding saat mendengarnya .

"Hae kau selamnya milikku, KAU SELAMANYA MILIKKU HAE !"

PRAAANNKKKKKKK

Untuk kedua kalinya, dia menghantam cermin dihadapannya . Pecahan kaca cermin itu dengan begitu menyakitkan kini tengah menancap dibeberapa bagian tangan Kibum -

"Tak ada yang bisa memilikimu, kecuali aku Hae "

_^Dareum saram pilyo obseo nan geunyang neorago , Dashi hanbon mullo bwado nan geunyang neorago ^_

Kibum berjalan menghampiri ponselnya yang beberapa kali sudah berdering dari satu jam yang lalu .Dia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya , karena dia terlalu pusing untuk mendengarnya .

"yoeboseyo ", sapanya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat kasar .

"KYYAA KAUU ! AKU INI HYUNGMU ,", sebuah teriakan sangat keras terdengar sangat menyakitkan bagi yang mendegarnya , namun sepertinya tidak untuk Kibum . Lihat saja tatapan dan juga wajah datarnya, yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"waeyo Kangin Hyung ?", tanya dengan nada malas , karna dia tahu apa yang akan diminta oleh Hyungnya itu - Kim Joonwoon atau Kangin - setiap kali dia menelpon .

" Yesung Hyung akan menikah , kau tak mau pulang untuk membantu acaranya ", ucap Kangin dengan nada yang terdengar seperti permohonan , Ya, dia sudah menurunkan nada bicaranya , karna percuma bila dia teriak-teriak , Kibum pun tak pernah peduli .

"aku kira karna Eomma , ", Kibum pun merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur King Size miliknya , dan membiarkan darah segar membasahi CoverBed miliknya ,

'ya, itu juga suruhannya sih, heheheh, ", terdengar suara kekehan dari Kangin , " bagaimana kabar Hae , apa dia baik-baik saja ?",

Mendengar nama Donghae , kejadian tadi siang terlintas lagi di otaknya . Perlahan tangannya yang penuh luka itu mengepal sangat kuat ,

"aku akan merebutnya kembali ", ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar seperti pemaksaan .

'huh? maksudmu ?"

tuuutttt ttuuutttt uttuuuutt

"AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH "

Kibum berteriak setelah mematikan ponselnya ,

"Haee, hhiikkss, Haeee, Mianhaeyooo , hiiihkksss ,,, Saranghaeee .. hiihiilkksss "

Kibum menangis sambil matanya menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya .

.

.

_flashback on 1 tahun lalu_

_Disebuah kamar tidur yang cukup luas , terlihat sepasang kekasih tengah berbaring diatas kasur dengan posisi saling memeluk satu sama lain , saling memberi kehangatan pada tubuh mereka yang tak berbalut apapun. Kibum salah satu dari mereka, tengah memperhatikan tubuh kekasihnya - Lee Donghae - yang tengah ada dipeluknya . Dilonggarkan sedikit pelukannya , membuat ia lebih leluasa memandangi ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah dihadapannya ini, dan menjadi miliknya . Donghae, tengah tersenyum sangat manis, Kibum pun melakukan hal yang sama , membalas senyum kekasihnya dengan senyum maut yang ia punya ._

_"Dengar ya Chagii, tubuhmu ini ", ucap Kibum sambil menyentuh leher dan dada Donghae yang dipenuhi oleh Kissmark yang begitu merah hampir kebiruan akibat ulahnya , "hanya milikku !dan tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain aku ", ucapnya dengan senyum lembut yang ia tunjukkan untuk kekasihnya , hanya _

_untuk keaksihnya ._

_Donghae mengangguk, " Nee Bumiie, aku akan menjaganya, tapi kau harus slalu berada disampingku untuk melindungiku ", ucapnya dengan nada manja yang membuat Kibum gemas dibuatnya ._

_"aku suka sifat manjamu , aku suka semua tentangmu , dan aku akan selalu ada untukmu , menjagamu dan melindungi cinta kita "_

_Kibum pun menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukan hangatnya . Kibum mengusap lembut punggung polos Donghae . _

_"apa aku tadi bermain kasar ?", tanya Kibum , Donghae yang mendengar pertanyaan Kibum yang seperti itu menyembunyikan wajahnya lebih dalam pada dada bidang Kibum . _

_Kibum tersenyum melihatnya , ia amat suka dengan sikap Donghae yang begitu pemalu , manja, childish yang hanya ditunjukkan bila dengannya ._

_"bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan lagi ?", Sontak pertanyaan Kibum kali ini mendapat pukulan sayang dari Donghae ._

_"aku masih lelah, tak puaskah kau telah membuat ku klimaks 7 kali ", ucap Donghae dengan memajukan bibirnya . Ya, Kibum juga suka melihat hal itu , menurutnya semakin Donghae kesal, dia semakin imut. Kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan ._

_Tatapan nakal ditunjukkan oleh Kibum, " tapi aku baru klimaks dua kali Hae ", ucapnya dengan nada yang mengoda membuat Donghae merinding mendengarnya ., "kau curang Hae ",_

_"Emmhhhh,", Donghae mendesah saat lidah lincah Kibum menyapu leher jenjangnya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh kissmark yang sangat banyak, hingga warna putih pun tak nampak lagi ._

_"Bagaimana mau kan ?"_

_Tangan Kibum pun mulai bergerak turun mencari seseuatu yang masih tertidur dibawah sana , " Haee ..."_

_"eemmhh, " Donghae merasakan sentuhan lembut di ' junior 'nya . _

_"bagaimana ?", tanya Kibum tanpa melepaskan remasan tangannya di 'junior' Donghae._

_"Kyaa Kibum, cepatlah lakukan, jangan terus menggoda ku "_

_Kibum mneyeringai sekarang , " dengan senang hati sayang "_

"aku merindukanmu Hae ..."

.

.

Tahukah kau Kibum, Donghae sudah berusaha untuk berdiri tanpa Kau disisinya . Karna ada seseorang yang membantu dirinya untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan cinta dan sakit hati yang telah kau buat .

Apa kau mau merebutnya lagi ?

Apa kau ingin dia tersakiti lagi ?

Apa dia akan memaafkanmu ?

.

.

**Lee Suhae **:::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hae ? "

"Lee Donghae ?"

"Kyaa LEE DONGHAE "

"huh ?"

"kau memikirkan tentang apa ? ", tanya pria tampan sekitar umur 36an yang diketahui adalah Appa Donghae - Lee Siwon - .

Yang ditanya hanya senyum , walau sekarang hatinya tengah menangis . Setiap dirinya mengingat nama Kibum , entah kenapa air mata seakan mudah keluar begitu saja ."Kau tak memikirkan tentang makhluk es itu lagikan ?", tanya Lee Teuk - Eomma Donghae - dengan nada yang benar-benar khawatir . Ya, Lee Teuk sangat tahu hal itu, setelah kejadian 3 bulan lalu , sifat Donghae berubah . Dia lebih memilih untuk diam , melamun , dan sering menangis . Padahal sifat Donghae selalu ceria, mudah tersenyum, walaupun sangat cengeng .

Donghae menggeleng , " aniiya Eomma, aku hanya memikirkan tentang ujian ", ucapnya berbohong , ya sedari tadi dia selalu mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah yang dilalui oelh dirinya dan juga Kibum . Waau hal itu membuatnya sakit .

" Ya, sudah cepat habiskan makan malammu ",

Donghae mengangguk , " Ne Appa "

Makan malam dirumah Keluarga Lee cukup tenang, karna keluarga kecil ini hanya diisi oleh tiga orang saja . Mereka sangat bahagia dengan formasi keluarga yang hanya terdiri dari tiga orang saja . Bagi mereka itu lebih dari sekedar cukup .

Tiingg tooongggg

Lee Teuk bangkit dari duduknya, saat mendengar bel berbunyi . Namun tak selang berapa lama , senyum terkembang di wajah manisnya .

Lee Teuk berdehem kecil, untuk menghentikan aktivitas Appa dan anak yang masih menyantap makanannya .

Mata Donghae membulat lucu saat melihat seseorang disamping tubuh Eommanya .

" Waah, tampan sekali ya Hae, " Siwon menggoda anaknya yang tengah menunduk menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang merona . Entah kenapa saat Kyuhyun datang dengan tiba-tiba, wjah Donghae pasti langsung memerah .

"Mau makan bersama kami ?", tawar Lee Teuk sambil memandang lembut ke namja tampan disampingnya , " aku rasa ada yang salah tingkah disini ", Lee Teuk melirik ke arah Donghae yang masih saja menunduk .

"aku tak salah tingkah tuh ", ucap Donghae sambil memajukan bibirny_a._ Dia pun mengangkat wajahnya , dan melempar senyum manis ke arah - Kyuhyun -

"Eomma tak bilang bahwa itu kau ",

Donghae memasang wajah kaget lucunya, saat dia tersadar akan ucapan Appanya barusan .

"hahahahah, " Siwon tertawa sangat keras, hingga Lee Teuk menariknya untuk menjauh dari tempat itu .

Kini tinggal Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang berada di ruang makan. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Donghae , lalu mendekatkan wajahnya , mengecup dahi Donghae sebentar .

" Cepatlah bersiap, kita akan jalan-jalan ", ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping kursi Donghae , hingga kini mereka duduk berhadapan .

"kita mau kemana ?", tanya Donghae ,

"nanti kau tahu . lebih baik kau lekas bersiap ",

Donghae mengangguk , "ne, tunggu aku ", ucapnya sambil memamerkan senyum manis yang membuat Kyuhyun melihatnya menjadi senang .

Donghae pun segera berlari menaiki tangga, Kyuhyun pun tak lepas memandangi tubuh Donghae hingga benar-benar menghilang dari pndagannnya .

'aku akan membuatmu selalu tersenyum Hae '

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae segera bergegas menuju lemari pakaiannya . Setelah sepuluh menit memilih yang mana pakaian yang akan dikenakannya, akhirnya ia memmutuskan untuk memakai kaos putih v-neck , memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya , juga dibalut dengan celana jeans bewarna biru malam Membuatnya terlihat sangat manis . Senyum menghiasi wajahnya .

"semoga hari ini adalah awal untuk aku bahagia lebih berarti ", gumamnya pelan dan penuh keyakinan . ' aku harus berusaha ', batinnya .

Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidurnya , untuk mengambil ponselnya .

"siapa ?", gumamnya pelan, saat melihat 13 panggilan tak terjawab tertera dilayar ponselnya .

Dia tersenyum, "Kyuhyun, Eunhyukki ", namun senyum hilang saat ia membaca nama terakhir , " bumiiee", ucapnya lirih .

Air matanya kembali turun, lagi-lagi dia menangis .

Drrrttt ... ddrrttttt ..

Ponselnya bergetar , sebuah pesan singkat masuk .

**From : Bummie - Mine -**

**Hae, aku merindukanmu ...**

"hhiikss Bummmiie , kenapa kau melakukan hal inii , " Donghae menyentuh dadanya, kenapa bagian itu terasa sakit dan nyeri , " hiikss, biarkan aku belajar untuk hidup tanpamu , biarkan aku belajar mencintai orang lain "

Donghae terduduk di atas kasurnya . Dia terus menangis , ' kenapa bummiie kau melakukan hal ini?hal ini lebih membuat hatiku sakit '

Benar bukan ?

Kibum telah memiliki kekasih, tapi dia masih bisa merindukan orang lain . Orang lain yang masih mencintainya .

Apa dia tak punya hati ? Apa dia tak memikirkan perasaan Donghae ?

Tak tahukah kau Kibum , sampai saat ini pun setelah beberapa bulan mereka memtuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka , Donghae sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengganti nama Kibum di ponselnya .

"hhiikksss, hikksss , "

"Uljimma Hae "

"Kyu"

Donghae terkejut saat seseorang sudah berada duduk disampingnya, dan membawa tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya .

" Uljimaa Hae, kau tahu bukan hanya kau yang tersakiti " , Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya , ditatapnya wajah manis Donghae dengan air mata yang terus menerobos keluar , " disaat kau menangis seperti ini, menangisi orang lain , aku sangat sakit Hae, dan sakit itu melebihi rasa sakitmu "

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan air matanya untuk pertama kalinya didalam hidupnya , dan dia tunjukkan di hadapan orang yang sangat dicintainya .

"Kyyuu ", Donghae menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi chubby Kyuhyun dengan usapan lembut jari-jarinya, walau air matanya terus saja mengalir .

Kyuhyun menghentikan jari-jari Donghae untuk menyeka air matanya , dia tarik tangan Donghae dan dibawanya ke depan dadanya, " aku tak berhak memarahi mu, karna aku tahu kau masih belajar untuk mencintaiku dan aku tahu kau masih mencintainya , " perlahan air mata Kyuhyun turun kembali, " tapi bisakah , kau berhenti menangisinya , kau kekasihku sekarang , mungkin aku egois , tapi jika seperti ini terus perjuangan ku untuk mengajarimu mencintai ku akan sia-sia Hae ", ucapnya dengan nada yang bergetar menahannya untuk berteriak .

Donghae terus saja menangis , menangisi perbuatannya . Kenapa dia begitu bodoh , menangisi seseorang yang pernah menyakitinya dan membuat seseorang yang tulus mencintainya menangis ?

"mianhaeyo Kyu, hhiikss, mianhaee ", Donghae menatap haru wajah Kyuhyun yang masih menangis , " Kyu, mianhae , mianhaeyo ", ucap Donghae dengan isakannya .

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum di atas kesedihannya , " aku tak akan memaafkan mu , jika kau mengulanginya sekali lagi ",

Kyuhyun pun memeluk tubuh Donghae, disangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Donghae sekarang ini .

Sangat teramat tahu, dia juga merasakan itu sekarang . Namun dengan masalah yang berbeda .

.

.

other place

Tanpa diketahui keduanya , kini dua orang namja yang berstatus suami-istri tengah menangis pilu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada adegan yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan namun juga membahagiakan .

"aku harap dia bisa bahagia yeobo ",

"Nee, aku rasa dia orang yang tepat "

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;**

**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry**

**Naega naega naega meonjeo**

**Nege nege nege ppajyeo**

**Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby**

**Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty**

**Nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo**

**Sumi makhyeo makhyeo makhyeo**

**Naega michyeo michyeo baby**

Alunan musik terdengar begitu keras kini tengah menyelimuti sebuah mini bar yang berada tak jauh dari pusat Kota . Semua nampak menikmati alunan musik ' Sorry Sorry ', Lihat saja bebarpa orang tengah menari dilantai dansa . Namun sepertinya tak semuanya bahagia dengan malam ini , contohnya saja seseorang yang kini tengah duduk di kursi paling pojok belakang , hanya ditemani beberapa botol bir kosong, yang sepertinya sudah ia habiskan bebrapa jam yang lalu . Matanya terfokus pada sebuah foto dilayar ponselnya .

"kenaa kau tak membalas pesanku eooh ? kenapa kau tak mengangkat telpon ku Hae ? Kenapa ? apa karna namja lain itu Hae ? huhh ?"

Kibum memandang sayu foto Donghae yang tengah tersenyum , " kau tahu , aku masih mencintaimu , " Kibum mengucapkan dengan nada lirih dan juga menyakitkan.

Kibum pun berusaha menegak minuman bir langsung dari botolnya, namun belum sempat hal itu terjadi , sebuah tangan menarik jauh botol tersebut .

Kibum memandang sosok yang kini duduk dihadapannya dengan tatapan kesal namun terlihat datar ,

Sosok itu tertawa , " hahha, aku rasa dampak kau putus dari Hae membuatmu terlihat lebih buruk , bahkan lebih buruk sebelum kau mengenalnya, lihat tangan mu itu , mengerikan ", ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar mengejek namun itu adalah sebuh sindiran untuk sahabat bodohnya ini .

" tutup mulutmu Zhoumi ", ucap Kibum datar dan juga dingin . Zhoumi - sahabat dekat Kibum - tersenyum sedih melihat wajah tampan sahabatnya, dia dapat merasakan bagaimana perasaan Kibum menghadapi kisah cintanya yang begitu menyedihkan

" kau tahu , ini keputusanmu bukan ? kau memilih mendengarkan kata Appamu yang gila itu kan ? ", ucap Zhoumi dengan anda kesalnya . Kibum menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan memelas , " kau memilih meninggalkan seseorang yang bisa merubahmu lebih baik , kau BODOH !", Zhoumi menekankan suaranya saat dia mengatakan kata ' bodoh '

"aku terpaksa Zhou, aku tak bisa membantah kemauan Appa ku , aku tak mau .."

"kau tak mau melihat keluarga mu hancur ? iya ?",

" Kau tahu, Eomammu, Yesung Hyung, Kangin Hyung , Henry sangat mendukung hubungan kalian , kau salah menuruti permintaan orang gila itu , kau benar-benar bodoh, aku meragukan kejeniusanmu ", Zhoumi memandang kesal ke arah Kibum yang kini tengah menatapnya dan memilih untuk diam .

"lalu bagaimana hubungan dengan Ryeowook ?", tanya Zhoumi sambil menuangkan minuman bir ke dalam gelasnya .

"biasa saja , " jawab Kibum datar dan terkesan malas .

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

"aku akan membawa Hae kedalam pelukanku lagi "

"huh?", Zhoumi memandang heran ke arah Kibum yang kini hanya memasang wajah datarnya .

"aku akan merebutnya kembali dari namja itu "

"maksudnya apa ?aku tak mengerti , apa Hae sekarang dekat dengan seseorang ?"

"Ne, dan aku akan merebutnya , " Zhoumi bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Kibum ,

" kau gila ? biarkanlah dia bahagia dengan jalan hidupnya , bukankah kau yang menyuruhnya pergi dari hidupmu , tapi kenapa sekarang kau ingin dia kembali "

"Aku benar-benar bingung dengan pikiranmu , jika kau memilih Donghae , kau seharusnya dulu tak usah mendengarkan kata Appamu itu, ", ucap Zhoumi lagi karna Kibum memilih untuk diam .

' aku akan merebutmu Hae, aku tak bisa bahagia tanpa kau disisiku '

Kibum kau sungguh egois !

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Disebuah Cafe terlihat empat namja duduk dengan senyum an tawa menghiasi wajah mereka . Keadaan Cafe ini cukup ramai namun tak mengurangi nuansa romantis yang tengah terbangun dari ke empat namja itu .

" jadi apa yang ingin kalian katakan ?, Tanya Eunhyuk sambil memperhatikan kedua namja yang tengah duduk disebrangnya , namun dapat ia lihat, wajah Donghae tengah merona sekarang .

"kami hanya ingin memberitahu pada kalian berdua ", Kyuhyun dengan posesiv meanrik tubuh Donghae untuk lebih merapat padanya , " aku dan Donghae resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih "

Wajah Eunhyuk dan Sungmin terlihat begitu senang , " jeongmal ?", tanya Eunhyuk , nyang dijawab anggukan dari Kyuhyun dan Donghae .

"waahhh, kalian beruntung sekali , kalian adalah pasangan tercocok sedunia ", ujar Sungmin dengan gaya berlebihan namun terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata Eunhyuk .

" baguslah kalau begitu , lebih baik kita menikmati makanan lezat ini "

Eunhyuk langsung menyambar beberapa piring makanan yang sudah tersedia di atas meja , Semuanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Eunhyuk yang begitu memalukan .

Kyuhyun memandang ke arah Donghae yang tengah tertawa sekarang , ' aku sangat beruntung bisa memiliki makhluk seperti dia , Terima kasih Tuhan, aku akan menjaganya dengan seluruh jiwaku '

Donghae terus tertawa tanpa menyadari bahwa ia tengah diperhatikan , ' Kyuhyun, buatlah hati ini terus bahagia . Kibum, aku akan berusaha melupakanmu '

.

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Malam begitu dingin tengah menyelimuti Kota Seoul, namun sepertinya hawa dingin tak begitu dirasakan oleh namja tampan yang kini tengah berada di taman , dia berdiri dibawah pohon rindang . Entah apa yang ia lihat atau ia perhatikan , matanya fokus untuk melihat kedepan .

Air matanya perlahan turun , " Hae, aku sangat merindukanmu "

Ternyata tempat yang sekrang dia kunjungi adalah tempat pertama kalinya mereka berbicara secara langsung, tempat yang dijadikannya untuk mengutarakan perasaan suka nya , tempat yang begitu penuh dengan kenangan-kenangan indah .

Dia terus saja menangis , merindukan sosok yang begitu dicintainya namun tak bisa dia sentuh sekarang ini .

" Hae , jeongml bogoshipo "

"Hae, hae -ah ..."

"LEE DONNNGGGHAAAAEEEEE , AKU AKAN MEREBUTMU KEMBALI ! AKU MASIH MENCINTAIIIMU HAEEE !

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::;;;tbc ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**ffiiiuuh, akhirnya kelar juga chap 5 . Mianhaeyo kalau lambat update , sibuk buat laporan ... hihihihihi**

**PLEASE REVIEW , COMMENT , DAN SARANNYA , !**

**TERIMAKASIH, UNTUK SEMUA REVIEW YANG SUDAH MASUK DAN PARA READERS YANG SUDAH TAK SABAR UNTUK MENUNGGU KELANJUTAN CHAP INI ...**

**park jaein14 :hahaha, nih sudah lanjut chinnguu , gomawoyo atas reviewnya ..**

**nnaglow : hhohoho, judulnya sudah paten chhiinngguu ,, mau author siih buat ketiganya menderita , kkekekek, becanda ...**

**haelfishy : ada alasannya chiingu kenapa kibum meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya ... hhmmh, KYUHAE IS REAL #ditimpukbumhyukwonpakesendal .**

**Gigia : kibum : woooyy santai aja kali, aku ninggalin Hae karna ada alasnnnya , kekekkekek**

auliya : **ne sudah lanjuutttt ,,, gomawooo ...**

**Cutefish : yah, mungkin seperti ituuu ,,,,,,,,, ne sudah lanjuutt ...**

**shetea ` : yah, eunmin pacaran , hhmmm... peprangan batin saja siiih dichap inii ...**

**yulika : hihii, this is love sudah lanjuutt ,,, dan ini jugaaa sdh lannjuuttt**

**Akhir kata author selaku istri sah Lee Donghae#dibakarelf , mengucapkan terimakasih ...**


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : dan pada Akhirnya Cinta

Main Cast : Lee Donghae ( Tetep )

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Sungmin

Kim Ryeowook

Sub Cast : all member suju and others

Main Pair : ? ( KIHAE OR KYUHAE )

NO GS !

Genre : Romance, hurt, sad,

Rated : T-M

Sumarry : Lee Donghae harus rela membiarkan kisah cinta yang dilewati nya 2 tahun bersama Kim Kibum yang sangat ia cintai harus kandas ditengah jalan.

Kim Ryeowook, adalah seseorang yang membuat Kibum pergi meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja .. Tapi apa Kibum benar-benar mencintai Ryeowook ?

Lalu siapa Cho Kyuhyun ?

Seorang pemain piano terkenal , yang jatuh cinta dengan Donghae , dan tulus mencintai Donghae apa adanya !

Siapa yang akan dia pilih untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya ?

Apa dia harus kembali bersama seseorang yang menyakitinya atau membangun percintaan baru dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya?

Lalu kenapa dia memtuskan untuk pergi ke Paris ?

Siapa pula Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Sungmin ?

.

.

**(( buat para member Suju yang tengah melaksanakan konser SUSHOW 5 nya , semoga berjalan dengan lancar – GOD BLESS YOU ALL – buat Yesung Oppa , semoga sakit yang kau rasakan tak begitu parah , aku dan seluruh elf didunia akan selalu mendukungmu . Kau tak perlu meminta maaf dan menangis , karna itu bukan kesalahanmu , kau telah melakukan yang terbaik !Namun aku tak bisa berbohong, atau terlihat berlebihan memang, jujur aku menangis saat melihat kau terjatuh, saat kau bilang kata ' mianhae ', saat kau tak bisa membuka penutup botol minuman , dan saat kau menangis .  
**

**KIM JOON WOON SARANGHAE , ~~~~~~~~))))**

.

.

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::**

_sebelumnya ,_

_Malam begitu dingin tengah menyelimuti Kota Seoul, namun sepertinya hawa dingin tak begitu dirasakan oleh namja tampan yang kini tengah berada di taman , dia berdiri dibawah pohon rindang . Entah apa yang ia lihat atau ia perhatikan , matanya fokus untuk melihat kedepan ._

_Air matanya perlahan turun , " Hae, aku sangat merindukanmu "_

_Ternyata tempat yang sekrang dia kunjungi adalah tempat pertama kalinya mereka berbicara secara langsung, tempat yang dijadikannya untuk mengutarakan perasaan suka nya , tempat yang begitu penuh dengan kenangan-kenangan indah ._

_Dia terus saja menangis , merindukan sosok yang begitu dicintainya namun tak bisa dia sentuh sekarang ini ._

_" Hae , jeongml bogoshipo "_

_"Hae, hae -ah ..."_

_"LEE DONNNGGGHAAAAEEEEE , AKU AKAN MEREBUTMU KEMBALI ! AKU MASIH MENCINTAIIIMU HAEEE !_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::**

Matahari pagi kini tengah menyapa , namun hal itu tak membangunkan sosok namja manis yang masih bergelut dengan bantal , guling juga selimutnya serta sebuah boneka nemo didalam dekapan hangatnya . Tapi sepertinya dia tak tidur, lihat saja matanya terbuka. Dia tersenyum sendiri , entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang , Namun pastinya, hatinya terasa bahagia sekarang .

" Kyu ", gumamnya pelan sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang tengah memerah merona .

Benar, sedari tadi dia memikirkan sosok Kyuhyun yang selalu terngiang di dalam otaknya . . Dan entah kenapa, saat dia mengingat sosok itu, melihat sosok itu, kedua pipinya menjadi memanas . Walau kurang lebih dari seminggu mereka kenal, namun perasaan suka tengah menyelimuti keduanya . Walaupun salah satu dari mereka tengah berusaha untuk melupakan masa lalunya .

" Hae –ah "

Donghae tersentak dan berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung menatap ke arah pintu saat dirinya mendengar suara yang sangat ia hapal bahkan kini selalu hadir dalam mimpinya .

Dapat ia lihat, sosok itu tengah tersenyum hangat sambil membawa sebuah gitar yang kini tengah berada di punggungnya .

"Kyu"

Benar saja , saat dia melihat sosok itu, wajahnya kembali memerah . Kyuhyun - hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah namjachingunya yang ia pacari beberapa hari ini .

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati dimana Donghae berada sekarang .

" selamat pagi Chagiie "

Donghae memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan kecupan hangat di atas keningnya . Seulas senyum ia perlihatkan walau tak dilihat oleh Kyuhyun, sebab kini dia semakin menundukkan dalam wajahnya .

Kyuhyun duduk disamping Donghae , " Kau tak mandi eoh ?", tanya Kyuhyun .

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, hingga kini wajah mereka saling berpandangan

' Aku benar-benar beruntung mendapatkanmu ', pikir Kyuhyun saat dirinya melihat senyum manis yang ditunjukkan Donghae untuknya .

" aku juga mau mandi ", jawab Donghae sambil berusaha turun dari tempat tidurnya , namun sebuah tangan menahan lengannya untuk tetap diam .

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ,semakin dekat , hal itu membuat Donghae langsung memejamkan matanya .

' kenapa lama sekali dia menciumku ?', batin Donghae saat dia tak merasakan apapun menyentuh kulitnya . Dia pun membuka matanya perlahan , dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum jahil .

" menunggu untuk ku cium eoh ?", goda Kyuhyun , membuat Donghae mendorongnya pelan namun bisa menjauhkan tubuh Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya .

" Kau menyebalkan ! ", ucap Donghae kesal . Diapun turun dari kasurnya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi dengan wajah yang dipasang secemberut mungkin . .

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Donghae yang begitu lucu dimatanya . Hatinya sangat bahagia dan senang . Perasaan cinta yang ia berikan tulus kepada Donghae, secara perlahan namun pasti kini mulai dibalas oleh Donghae .

Dan mulai dari beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk selalu mengantar dan menjemput Donghae kemana pun dia pergi . Dengan begitu , yang didalam otak Donghae hanyalah Kyuhyun seorang .

' aku rasa Kim Kibum adalah namja paling bodoh, karna meninggalkan makhluk sempurna seperti dia '

Kyuhyun menyeringai , " aku takkan membiarkan mu merebut dirinya dari tanganku ", gumamnya pelan .

.

.

.**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

Donghae kini sudah berada di sekolahnya dengan Kyuhyun disampingnya yang posesiv menarik pinggangnya agar mendekat dengan tubuhnya. Kelakuan Kyuhyun itu membuat para siswa yang lain memandang mereka iri , salah satunya seseorang yang tak jauh dari mereka berada . Sosok itu mengepalkan tangannya erat dan kemarahan terlihat dari tatapan matanya .

" tunggu aku nanti eoh ", pinta Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening Donghae sekilas . Donghae mengangguk , " ne , aku akan menunggumu," ucapnya dengan nada manja .

" jangan telat eoh ",

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya , apalagi melihat wajah cemberut Donghae dengan bibir yang dimajukan lucu . Mirip ikan , pikir Kyuhyun .

" Ne, tak lagi ", Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambut namja yang lebih pendek darinya , " aku pulang dulu eoh , "

Ya, kemarin Donghae harus menunggu kurang lebih 30 menit, akibat Kyuhyun yang terlalu asyik membuat lirik lagu untuk lagu yang akan dinyanyikan di sebuah acara .

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Donghae yang dibalas pelukan hangat dari Donghae . Setelah itu dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya .

" hati-hati Kyu ", Donghae melambaikan tangannya , saat mobil Kyuhyun melewatinya . Donghae tersenyum sambil terus memandangi mobil Kyuhyun yang terus menjauh dari pandangannya .

Namun saat dia menolehkan tatapannya ke arah lain , senyum di wajahnya seakan sirna begitu saja , saat dirinya melihat sosok yang kini tengah bergandengan dengan sosok namja disampingnya . Tapi yang membuat hatinya sakit adalah, kala sosok itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang Donghae tahu benar arti tatapan itu .

Tatapan penyesalan, kemarahan, kebencian , cinta semua jadi satu dalam satu tatapan itu . Dan entah ia tunjukkan kepada siapa, namun yang Donghae rasakan saat ini , tatapan itu ditunjukkan untuk dia .

.

.

_Flashback on, _

_Sosok namja tampan yang bernama – Kim Kibum – tengah menatap lembut namja yang kini berbaring di atas pahanya . Dia tersenyum , " Hae Chagiie, jangan tinggalkan aku eoh , aku tak sanggup bila hidup tanpamu ", ucapnya sambil mengelus lembut rambut kekasihnya – Lee Donghae – _

_Donghae tersenyum malaikat mendengar permintaan orang yang saat ia cintai ,_

" _aku berjanji Bummiie, aku akan selalu ada disini ", Ucapnya sambil meletakkan tangannya di depan dada Kibum ._

" _Gomawo telah mau menjadi kekasih Kim Kibum , " ujar Kibum sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Donghae . Donghae hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menerima perlakuan Kibum yang sangat istemewa hanya untuknya . _

_ Flashback off-_

_._

_._

Donghae memejamkan matanya , hatinya terasa sesak . Ucapan Kibum di masa lalu membuat hatinya terasa sakit, teramat sakit malah . Dia yang meminta untuk Donghae untuk tidak meninggalkannya, untuk tetap berada disampingnya , namun apa kenyataannya yang ada ? Dia yang meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja , hanya karna sebuah permintaan bodoh dari Sang Appa yang tak ingin saham nya hilang begitu saja . Dan mirisnya lagi, Donghae tidak tahu hal itu ! Mungkin jika dirinya tahu , bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun ?

Tubuh dan gigi Donghae bergetar , apa dia menangis ?

' Kyuhyun '

Sebuah pikiran terlintas dibenak dan pikirannya yang membuatnya dirinya tak menangis . Tubuh dan giginya bergetar adalah untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak terbawa oleh emosi dan perasaan . Perasaan dimana bahwa dia tak bisa membohongi, bahwa perasaan cinta masih ada untuk sosok namja yang pernah melukai hatinya sangat dalam . Hingga luka itu tak bisa sembuh atau hilang . Mungkin luka itu bisa tertutup , dengan adanya Kyuhyun disampingnya .

Donghae membuka matanya saat dia merasakan tepukan halus di pundaknya , " Hyukie?", ucapnya dengan nada heran ,

" waeyo ?", Tanya Eunhyuk khawatir , tak ada jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh Donghae, hanya sebuah senyum kecil yang ia tunjukkan kepada Eunhyuk yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih .

Eunhyuk membalas senyum Donghae yang terkesan memaksakan dengan – gummy smile – andalannya ,"Bel sudah berbunyi, sebaiknya kita lekas masuk ", Eunhyuk langsung menarik tangan Donghae untuk mengikuti langkahnya . .

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk tahu apa yang membuat Donghae melamun seperti itu .

Kibum .

Ya sosok namja yang pernah mengisi hati Donghae berapa tahun , dan saling mencintai satu sama lain .

Namun sekarang sudah berubah, mereka berdua telah memiliki pasangan masing-masing .

.

Awalnya Eunhyuk khawatir dan takut, apa Donghae akan menjatuhkan air mata lagi untuk Kibum ? tapi ternyata perasaan khawatirnya hilang begitu saja saat Donghae tersenyum sangat manis tanpa ada paksaan di dalamnya setelah mereka melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari tempat itu, dan membuat ia tersenyum sangat lebar adalah , saat mengetahui Donghae sudah tak cengeng lagi saat berhadapan dengan Kibum .

' thanks Kyu ', ucap Eunhyuk ceria dalam hati .

Ya, ini semua berkat Kyuhyun . Donghae sudah berjanji bahwa dia tak akan menangisi seseorang yang membuat Kyuhyun menangis lagi . . Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Kyuhyun , ' bahwa di saat dirinya menangis bukan hanya dia yang menangis , namun Kyuhyun pun juga ikut menangis '

Dia tak mau membuat seseorang yang ingin dicintainya dan juga yang sangat mencintai terluka akibat ulah bodohnya .

' Kibum sekarang aku telah beranjak dari lukaku , semua berkat Kyu dengan kesabaran yang luar biasanya yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun untukku , kini aku bisa bernafas tanpamu '

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::**

' Hae, kau sudah melupakanku '

" Kibum ! kau dari tadi melamun terus , apa yang kau pikirkan eoh !", omel seseorang disamping Kibum yang dengan erat memeluk lengan Kibum . Kibum menoleh ke arahnya , " tak ada ". Ucapnya datar dan terkesan dingin .

"issh, kau ini ! awas saja ya kalau kau macam-macam , akan ku adukan kau pada Appaku ,", ancam Ryeowook lalu menarik Kibum untuk ikut berjalan bersamanya .

Kibum hanya menurut kemauan Ryeowook, Dia seakan lemah saat mendengar ancaman yang dilontarkan dari mulut Ryeowook . Bukan dia takut dengan Appa nya Ryeowook , melainkan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Appanya Ryeowook . Appa Ryeowook mempunyai perusahaan besar , dimana Appa Kibum menanam saham disitu . Namun ternyata, saham yang ia investasikan itu adalah uang korupsi . Dan hal yang tahu akan hal itu adalah Appa dari Kim Ryeowook dan Kibum .

Namun didalam otak jeniusnya sekarang , dia berpikir bagaimana cara menyingkirkan Ryeowook dari sisinya, dan menyelamatkan sang Appa dari masalah korupsinya , lalu mencari cara untuk merebut Donghae kembali dan membawa ke dalam hatinya .

' aku telah salah memilih , ' pikir Kibum , wajahnya terlihat sedih , ' Hae, ', batinnya .

Dia meninggalkan seorang malaikat, dan lebih memilih seorang iblis untuk menemani hidupnya . Sangat bodoh !

.

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" waah, cantiknya ",

Donghae berdecak kagum dan ceria saat melihat sepasang – clown fish – yang terdapat dalam akuarium kecil . Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya hanya tersenyum .

" Kyu, maukah kau membelinya untukku ?", Tanya Donghae tanpa melihat Kyuhyun dan lebih memperhatikan ikan badut kecil bewarna orange terang di hadapan matanya .

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan bermaksud menggoda Donghae sebentar , " aku tak mau , ", ucapnya ketus dan terdengar kasar .

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya , dan memandang tepat ke wajah Kyuhyun . Matanya sudah berair , " Kyu ", ucapnya sedikit bergetar . Bukan karna Kyuhyun yang tak ingin membelikan ikan tersebut, dia juga bisa membeli dengan uangnya sendiri , melainkan ucapan Kyuhyun . Baru kali ini dia mendengar Kyuhyun berucap seperti itu . kasar dan terdengar menjengkelkan , Itu lah yang membuat hatinya terasa sakit . Apa berarti kini dia sudah mencintai Kyuhyun ?

Kyuhyun ingin tertawa sebenarnya , namun niatnya masih diurungkannya . Dia suka melihat Donghaenya seperti itu, lucu menurutnya .

Satu,

Dua,'

Tiga,

"hikss, hikks, kita pulang saja hiks ",

Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu Kyuhyun tiba juga . Dia suka melihat Donghaenya menangis , dalam arti menangis dalam hal yang kecil seperti ini bukan menangis karna mengingat masa lalunya.

" hahahahahaha, ", Kyuhyun melepas tawanya yang sangat keras. Untung saja disekitar mereka tak ada orang . Bisa malu bukan ?

" hikks , hikkkss "

Kyuhyun panic saat Donghae tak berhenti menangis dan malah semakin menangis .

" Chagii, aku hanya bercanda , " Kyuhyun menarik Donghae kedalam pelukannya . " mianhaeyo, aku hanya bercanda Chagiii "

Kyuhyun terus mengelus lembut punggung Donghae dengan sayang . " Chagii, jeongmal mianhaeyo "

Donghae berhenti dari tangisnya , walau masih terdengar isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya . Kyuhyun meregangkan pelukannya , " Chagii,, maafkan aku , aku hanya bercanda ". Kyuhun mengucapkan dengan nada penyesalan , " kau boleh beli ikan disini semuanya hm , aku yang akan membayarnya "

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Donghae , tak selang lama terdengar suara tawa kecil . Siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae pelakunya .

Kyuhyun hanya pasrah, niatnya mau mengerjai ternyata di kerjai balik .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kini Kyuhyun dan Donghae berada dirumah mewah yang diketahui milik Kyuhyun . Donghae tersenyum riang sambil melangkahkan kakinya terus masuk kedalam ruang kamar milik Kyuhyun sambil tangannya membawa sebuah akuarium kecil . Donghae sangatlah baik , dia hanya membeli sepasang ikan nemo, tak lebih dari itu .

Kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya , hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya . ' aah, aku benar-benar beruntung memilikimu ',

Akhirnya Donghae sampai didepan pintu kamar milik Kyuhyun. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia ke rumah Kyuhyun, dan bukan pertama kalinya juga dia masuk ke kamar milik Kyuhyun .

" ahh, aku lelah ..", keluh Donghae sambil merebahkan dirinya dikasur ' King Size ' milik Kyuhyun .

" Kyu, aku ada tug-"

" cepat bawa kesini ", Kyuhyun sekan tahu dengan apa yang akan diutarakan oleh Donghae . Donghae pun langsung bangun dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang duduk disebuah bangku .

" ini dan ini ", Donghae memberi titah sambil menunjuk tugas mana saja yang harus dikerjakan. Kyuhyun tersenyum ,

" kurang dari 4 bulan kau akan ujian kan ? ", Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerjakan tugas sekolah Donghae . Sangat beruntung bukan , bisa memiliki kekasih yang pintar . Setiap ada tugas sekolah, Donghae pasti akan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengerjakannya . Bukan karna dia tak bisa , dia cukup pintar disekolahnya . Namun dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu dari dulu, saat dirinya masih dengan Kibum .

Donghae mengangguk , " Ne, sebentar lagi aku akan "

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya , saat dia tak mendengar kelanjutan dari ucapan Donghae .

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya , lalu langsung memeluk tubuh Donghae yang berada disampingnya .

"hikks, hhikkss "

" waeyo Hae ?", Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus lembut punggung lalu beralih ke rambut Donghae . Kyuhyun dapat merasakan tubuh Donghae bergetar . Diapun memilih untuk diam , sambil terus mengelus punggung Donghae .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" Ahh, Yesung Hyung , lama tak bertemu "

Eunhyuk langsung memluk seseorang yang sudah dianggap menajdi Hyungnya – Yesung - .

Kini mereka tengah santai di Café milik namajchingu Eunhyuk . Yesung meminta Eunhyuk untuk memintanya bertemu .

"aku dengar dari Hae , kau akan menikah ?", Tanya Eunhyuk , Yesung pun mengangguk .

Namja tampan itu mengeluarkan seseuatu dari tasnya , " Ne, Minggu depan aku akan menikah , " jawabnya sambil menyerahkan undangan ke Eunhyuk . Eunhyuk tersenyum .

" akhirnya ya …. " Eunhyuk tertawa dengan sangat keras . Membuat Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya .

" tak usah meledek ku Hyuk ", ujar Yesung . " oh iya , tumben kau tak bersama Hae lagi ?", tanyanya .

Eunhyuk tersenyum , " buat apa aku bersamanya saat dirinya sudah ada yang memiliki ", jawab Eunhyuk yang membuat Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya .

" maksudnya , dia sudah –"

"Ne, aku sangat bahagia , dia sudah bisa melupakan donsaengmu yang sangat menyebalkan itu dan memilki seseorang yang bisa menjaganya "

" Syukurlah ", nafas lega keluar dari mulut Yesung . Walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat menyayangkan keputusan Kibum untuk meninggalkan Donghae .

Donghae sangat diterima dikeluarganya . Dimata keluarga Kim , sosok Donghae mampu mengubah perilaku buruk Kibum menjadi lebih baik , Dia juga sosok yang menyenangkan , baik hati dan juga polos .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Terlihat dua namja kini tengah berada dirung musk . Mereka kini duduk berdampingan dan didepan mereka berdua ada sebuah piano . Apa mereka tengah bermain alat music itu ? Tidak . Salah satu dari mereka tengah emnunggu jawaban seseorang disampingnya .

" aku takut kau meninggalkan ku ",

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah sampingnya , saat mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari seseorang disampingnya .

Kyuhyun meneyentuh kedua pipi Donghae , " kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu ? ", Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap lembut mata indah Donghae . Kyuhyun senang dengan pernyatan yang diungkapkan oleh Donghae . Artinya , Donghae sangat ingin Kyuhyun terus berada disampingnya , terus berada didekatnya . Namun Kyuhyun juga sedih, kenapa Donghae bisa berfikir seperti itu . Niat itu, sekecilpun tak pernah terlintas didalam otaknya .

" kau hanya berlibur bukan ? ", Ucap Donghae dengan suara yang terdengar pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun .

Jadi itu yang menjadikan Donghae menangis tadi . Kyuhyun tersenyum , " Ne, lalu ?", Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Donghae .

Mata Donghae mulai berair , " kau pasti akan kembali ke paris , kau pasti akan meninggalkan ku ", Donghae sudah tak kuat lagi menahan air matanya . Dia menangis lagi .

Donghae merasa saat ini hatinya merasa kacau . Kyuhyun , seseorang yang bisa membuatnya bangun , kini harus meninggalkan nya . Apa jadinya Donghae tanpa Kyuhyun disisinya ?

Kyuhyun mengecup kelopak mata Donghae . Lalu beralih ke kening dan berakhir di bibir ranum Donghae

Hanya kecupan singkat , tak ada nafsu sedikit pun terselip didalamnya .

" aku akan terus berada disampingmu , S-e-l-a-m-a-n-y-a , " Kyuhyun memberi ejaan pada kata selamanya , " aku tetap didekatmu dan terus mencintaimu sampai kapanpun , walau nanti aku sudah tak bernafas lagi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu "

"pendidikanmu disana ?", tanya Donghae sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun tersenyum , " untuk apa aku kesana , jika nyawaku tertinggal disini "

" dengar ya , aku tak akan meninggalkanmu , aku tak berani mengumbar janji , namun yang harus kau ingat , aku selalu mencintaimu dan aku berusaha tetap untuk disisimu"

Donghae menangis haru mendengarnya . Kyuhyun pun memeluk Donghae dengan sangat erat .

" jadi aku mohon , teruslah belajar mencintaiku "

.

" _aku mohon tetaplah disisi Kim Kibum "_

_._

' aku akan berusaha Kyu, namun aku rasa aku telah jatuh cinta denganmu . Tanpa kau disisiku, aku rasa aku telah mati dengan luka yang begitu banyak tertancap dihatiku . Terimakasih atas kesabaranmu ,terimakasih telah mencintaiku tulus apa adanya , terimaksih mau emnjadi kekasih Lee Donghae.'

" Saranghaeyo Hae "

" Nado Kyu , "

' teruslah berada didekat Kyu, aku tak ingin otak dan hatiku masih memikirkan dia '

.

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::tbc::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW N COMMENT **

**Balasan review , **

Nnaglow :nih sudah lanjuuttt …. , keep reading chinguu …

Haelfishy : pairing nya akan author kasih liat dua chap lagi , kkkk~

LeeHaeIn : kkkk~ nih sudah lanjut !

Cutefish : nih sudah lanjuutt …

Gigia : nih sudah lanjuutt ,,,

Yulika : seneng bangt nih chinguu liat Bum menderita , kkkkekekek

Shetea : keduanya egois , namun Hae akan memilih salah satu dari mereka ,

**GOMAWO UNTUK PARA READERS YANG SUDAH MEREVIEW !**

**SUPER JUNI- OR~**


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : Dan Pada Akhirnya Cinta

Main Cast : Lee Donghae ( Tetep )

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Sungmin

Kim Ryeowook

Sub Cast : all member suju and others

Main Pair : ? ( KIHAE OR KYUHAE )

NO GS !

Genre : Romance, hurt, sad,

Rated : T-M

Sumarry : Lee Donghae harus rela membiarkan kisah cinta yang dilewati nya 2 tahun bersama Kim Kibum yang sangat ia cintai harus kandas ditengah jalan.

Kim Ryeowook, adalah seseorang yang membuat Kibum pergi meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja .. Tapi apa Kibum benar-benar mencintai Ryeowook ?

Lalu siapa Cho Kyuhyun ?

Seorang pemain piano terkenal , yang jatuh cinta dengan Donghae , dan tulus mencintai Donghae apa adanya !

Siapa yang akan dia pilih untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya ?

Apa dia harus kembali bersama seseorang yang menyakitinya atau membangun percintaan baru dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya?

Lalu kenapa dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Paris ?

Siapa pula Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Sungmin ?

**(( mianhaeyo, ff ini kalau lambat update , masalah pair , author sudah ada pilihan , tinggal ditunggu saja dichap akhir , kkkk~ ))**

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

_Sebelumnya ,_

_' aku akan berusaha Kyu, namun aku rasa aku telah jatuh cinta denganmu . Tanpa kau disisiku, aku rasa aku telah mati dengan luka yang begitu banyak tertancap dihatiku . Terimakasih atas kesabaranmu ,terimakasih telah mencintaiku tulus apa adanya , terimaksih mau menjadi kekasih Lee Donghae.'_

_" Saranghaeyo Hae "_

_" Nado Kyu , "_

_' teruslah berada didekat Kyu, aku tak ingin otak dan hatiku masih memikirkan dia '_

_._

_**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::**_

Minggu yang sangat cerah hari ini . Mendung sama sekali tak tampak . Mungkin, karena matahari sangat ingin melihat pernikahan sakral yang sudah terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu di sebuah Gereja Bethlehem di daerah Gangnam . Bunga-bunga nampak menghiasi taman disekitar gereja, meja-meja lalu kursi-kursi tak luput dari situ. Dan jangan lupa hidangan yang tersaji begitu lezatnya di atas meja – meja .

Banyak anak kecil yang berlari-lari disekitar kolam berenang, tepat disamping taman . Lalu, sebuah piano putih tepat dibelakangnya .

Wajah semua nya ceria. Apalagi sosok namja manis yang kini tengah bergandengan tangan dengan salah satu mempelainya . Dia sangat manis , memakai tuxedo warna putih , dan tak henti-hentinya menebar senyum malaikatnya .

" Gomawoyo telah bersedia datang dipernikahan kami ya Hae , " Namja tampan itu memeluk namja manis yang dketahui bernama – Donghae - .

" Ne Hyung ", balasnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannnya terhadapa – mantan calon kakak iparnya - .

" Hae, Kyu sebentar lagi tampil , kajja ", Namja tampan yang mempunyai – gummy smile – langsung saja melepaskan paksa pelukan dan menarik Donghae beranjak dari situ .

Donghae yang terkejut , lalu memukul kepala namja itu , " kau menyebalkan Hyukiiie "

Eunhyuk hanya menyengir kuda sambil mengusap lembut kepalanya , akibat pukulan sayang dari sahabat tercintanya itu .

Kini mereka tepat berada di depan kolam berenang . Diseberang kolam berenang itu ,terlihat dengan jelas piano putih yang sangat mahal . Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi tontonan para tamu undangan, melainkan sosok namja tampan , berambut ikal , dan berwajah putih tengah ada duduk dibelakang piano putih itu . memakai tuxedo yang senda dengan milik Donghae .Senyum terukir dengan indahnya , dan ditunjukkan kepada sosok yang kini tengah tersenyum – angel - kepadanya .

"Minniku ppalii ", pekik Eunhyuk saat melihat Sungmin- kekasihnya berjalan ke arahnya . Sungmin hanya cemberut mendengarnya , namun sedetik kemudian, senyum manis ditampilkannya .

"**selamat siang semuanya, perkenalkan nama ku Cho Kyuhyun , "**

"waah, dia sangat mempesona , " celetuk Eunhyuk yang di anggukan oleh Sungmin. Lalu mereka berdua melirik ke arah samping mereka, dimana sekarang mereka dapat dengan jelas melihat – warna kepiting rebus – di kedua pipi Donghae . Sangat imut dimata Sungmin .

" kau sangat lucu Hae , "ucap Sungmin , " Kyu beruntung mendapatkanmu ", lanjutnya . Donghae pun tersenyum manis membalasnya .

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka , sepasang mata tengah memandang tak suka ke arah Kyuhyun .

' aku akan merebut dia dari hatimu '

"**Lagu yang akan aku bawakan kali ini adalah lagu ciptaan saya sendiri , yang berjudul My Everything , ", **Ucapnya sambil memamerkan senyum yang bisa membuat para yeoja dan para Uke disitu terpesona akan nya .

" terinspirasi dari siapa lagu itu ?", Tanya Henry – namja manis yang tak lain adalah istri dari Yesung .

Kyuhyun memandang lembut ke arah Donghae , Donghae yang salah tingkah hanya bisa tersenyum malu sambil menganngkat sedikit tangannya . Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum geli dibuatnya .

"**hm, " **Kyuhyun berdehem kecil , "**aku terinspirasi dari seseorang namja manis , bukan , dia tak manis , tapi sangat manis , "**Kyuhyun melempar senyum ke arah Donghae . Sedangkan Donghae hanya tersenyum malu saat ditatap begitu oleh Kyuhyun . Apalagi bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang menatap Donghae, melainkan hampir seluruh para tamu undangan melihat ke arahnya .Karena apa ?

Para tamu undangan mengikuti arah senyum dan tatapan lembut Kyuhyun, yang jatuh tepat didiri Donghae .

" **dia , dia sangat beharga untukku , dia segalanya untukku . Aku ingin terus membuatnya tersenyum , dan aku ", **Kyuhyun ber-evil smirk saat melihat sosok Kibum dan kekasihnya Ryeowook yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Donghae berada , "**takkan membiarkannya lagi menangis , menangis akibat luka cinta yang tertanam dihatinya dulu , aku akan berusaha mencabut sedikit demi sedikit luka itu dan menanam cintaku tepat diluka itu , "**

Suara tepuk tangan mengiringi ucapan romantis dari Kyuhyun . Donghae yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum manis dan tak luput menjatuhkan air mata bahagianya . Betapa bersyukurnya dirinya , bisa memiliki seseorang yang sangat mencitainya , tulus dan apa adanya .

"**karena dia Cintaku, karena dia Lee Donghae …"**

**.**

**The loneliness of nights alone**

**the search for strength to carry on**

**my every hope has seemed to die**

**my eyes had no more tears to cry**

**then like the sun shining up above**

**you surrounded me with your endless love**

**Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me**

**You are my everything**

**Nothing your love won't bring**

**My life is yours alone**

**The only love I've ever known**

**Your spirit pulls me through**

**When nothing else will do**

**Every night I pray**

**On bended knee**

**That you will always be**

** My everything**

**.  
**** Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::**

"waah, suara dan lirik lagumu sangat menyentuh Kyu, aku sampai meneteskan air mata " Eunhyuk merangkul pundak namja yang lebih tinggi darinya yang tak lain adalah sepupu dan kekasih sahabatnya – Donghae - .

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi sikap sepupunya yang terlalu berlebihan , menurutnya . Pandangan Kyuhyun jatuh pada namja yang kini tengah berdiri disampingnya yang sedang mencicipi segelas es krim .

Donghae yang merasa diperhatikan pun menolahkan wajahnya . Betapa terkejutnya dia , saat Kyuhyun berada dekat dengan wajahnya .

Kyuhyun tersenyum , " mashita ?", tanyanya , yang dianggukan lucu oleh Donghae .

"kenapa kau mentertawakanku , " Donghae memajukan bibirnya . Jika saja ini bukan ditempat umum, Kyuhyun pasti sudah melahap bibir ranumnya . Donghae semakin memajukan bibirnya , saat Kyuhyun terus tertawa . Hingga para tamu yang berada disekitar mereka, melihat ke arah mereka .

" Hentikan Kyu , " suruh Donghae sambil mencubit sayang pinggang Kyuhyun.

" awww, hehhehe", Kyuhyun tertawa saat bisa mencium kilat bibir sexy Donghae saat itu .

" KYYAAAA CHHOO KYYYUUUHHYYUUUNNNN "

"waah , mereka sangat romantis ya, " ucap Sungmin sambil memperhatikan dua sejoli yang saling kejar . Eunhyuk tersenyum memamerkan senyum gummy nya . Namun senyumnya terpaksa hilang saat melihat sosok namja tampan tengah memperhatikan dua sejoli – Kyuhyun dan Donghae - .

" menyesal eoh , " gumam Eunhyuk pelan . Dia pun memandang remeh namja tersebut .

" kau bicara apa Hyuk?", Tanya Sungmin karena dia tak begitu dengan jelas ucapan Eunhyuk barusan . Karena di sekitar mereka sangatlah ramai apalagi dengan suara tawa Donghae dan juga Kyuhyun .

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka , kini ada beberapa orang yang tengah mengobrol . Sepertinya tengah berdebat lebih tepatnya . Lihat saja , wajah semuanya terlihat dingin dan juga memendam amarah . Bukankah hari ini adalah hari yang suci ?

" sudah aku bilang, aku tak merestuinya , mau berapa kalipun kau memaksa , aku tetap tak mau ", Ucap salah satu yeoja peruh baya , namun masih terlihat sangat cantik .

" kau mau keluarga kita hancur eoh ?", ucap seseorang pria dihadapan yeoja tersebut . Wajahnya terlihat kesal dengan yeoja dihadapannya kini .

" aku bilang tidak , ya tid –"

" Eomma , Appa , sudahlah , ", lerai seorang namja tampan bertubuh tegap sambil menjauhkan Eommanya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dengan sang Appa . Dia tak mau kalau kejadian tempo lalu terulang kembali . Dimana sang Eomma berkelahi dengan sang Appa menggunakan keahlian masing . Sang Eomma menggunakan keahliannya dalam bidang ThaiBox dan sang Appa yng menggunkan keahlian Wushu nya . Bisa dibayangkan bukan ?

" ini hari pernikahan Yesung Hyung dan Henry, tak sebaiknya kalian harus melakukan perdebatan ini ", lanjutnya lagi sambil memanadang ke arah Appanya .

" benar apa yang dikatakan Kangin Hyung Eomma , " sahut namja tampan yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan pertikaian mulut antara Appa dan Eommanya .

" kau juga , kau terlalu bodoh dengan semuanya Kim Kibum !", ucap Kesal sang Eomma – Kim Heechul – saat melihat Kibum angkat suara dan memandang anak bungsunya itu dengan tatapan benci yang luar biasa , " dan kau ", Mata Kim Heechul beralih pada sosok namja yang kini tengah bergelayut manja pada lengan kekar Kibum.

"sampai kapanpun aku tak pernah merestui hubungan kalian , karena selamanya , dia "

Kim Heechul menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya ke arah namja manis yang kini tengah duduk berdua di disamping kolam berenang .

"dia yang selalu berada dihatiku , dialah calon menantuku , bukannya kau , ciihh "

Kim Heechul pun langsung berlenggang menjauh meninggalkan ke – 4 namja yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan .

Kangin, salah satu dari keempat namja itu, yang melihat Eommanya berlalu, lalu mengejar Eommanya. Sepertinya dia berjalan ke arah dalam gereja

Meninggalkan Kibum, Ryeowook dan Appa Kibum- Kim Hankyung .

" tenanglah Wookiie, kalian pasti akan menikah , "

Kim Hankyung lalu merengkuh tubuh Ryeowook . Wajah Ryeowook terlihat begitu sedih . Namun , dimata Kibum yang kini tengah memperhatikannya , bukan kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh Ryeowook , karna Kibum tahu iblis itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu . Tapi apa?

Kibum pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang kini tengah berdiri sambil memeluk erat pinggang sosok namja tinggi disampingnya . Kibum tersenyum kecut ,

.

' kau akan menjadi milikku kembali Hae , aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu , aku tak cukup mampu hidup tanpa nafas darimu , aku , aku masih sangat mencintaimu , '

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kini semua para tamu undangan , khususnya para namja dan yeoja yang belum mempunyai kekasih tengah berkumpul . Dihadapan mereka tengah berdiri sepasang suami-istri namja , dimana mereka kini memegang sebucket bunga .

Seperti pada umumnya , siapa yang mendapatkan bucket bunga yang dilempar oleh pasangan pengantin baru, akan diyakini bahwa pasangan yang mendapatkan itu akan segera menyusul hingga ke jenjang pernikahan , dan cinta mereka akan abadi .

' aku harus mendapatkannya , ' batin Eunhyuk yang dianggukan mantap oleh Sungmin . ' fighting ', balas Sungmin dengan gerakan tangan mengepal ke atas .

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kea rah Donghae yang berada disampingnya , " kau kenapa ? kau sakit ? ", Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir saat melihat wajah Donghae agak pucat . Donghae menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum , " aku tak apa- apa , cepatlah kau konsentrasi Kyu, aku mau mendapatkan bucket itu , " ujar Donghae sedikit manja . Kyuhyun tersenyum , dia sangat menyukai sikap Donghae yang manja dan hanya ditunjukkan kepadanya .

" kau mau menikah denganku ?", Tanya Kyuhyun . Kenapa dia bisa bertanya seperti itu ? Apa dia hanya sekedar bertanya ? Bukan . Lebih dari itu . Dia ingin mengetahui jawaban namja manis dihadapannya kini , yang tengah memandangnya dengan mata yang menyipit dan mulut di majukan ,

" aku mau Kyu Pabboo, ish kau ini cepatlah berkonsentrasi ", omel Donghae sambil terus menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk memperhatikan ke arah depan . Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia .

' Tuhan, biarkanlah kisah cintaku berakhir dengan indah bersamanya ,, aku tak sanggup bila harus kehilangannya '

Kibum yang melihat moment itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan dingin . Entah kenapa pikiran berkecamuk sekarang . Pikirannya jauh melayang . Mengabaikan perintah Ryeowook yang menyruhnya untuk terus bersiaga untuk mendapatkan bucket tersebut .

.

_Flashback on , _

_Disebuah taman yang sangat indah , Taman yang penuh kenangan manis . Terlihat dua namja tengah duduk menghadap ke Danau yang tengah menampilkan pantulan cahaya senja langit sore ._

_Dua namja itu saling memeluk pinggang pasangannya . Seulas senyum yang sangat manis terlukis indah dibibir mereka ._

_._

_Matahari mulai berangsur turun , membuat langit sore tersebut menjadi sangat orange ._

_Namja tampan , salah satu dari mereka , menggenggam erat tangan namja manis disampingnya – yang tak lain adalah kekasih hatinya ._

" _Hae-ah Chagiie ", panggil namja tampan itu dengan suara yang sangat lembut . Membuat namja manis yang dipanggil Hae – Lee Donghae - menoleh ke arahnya ._

" _Waeyo Bummiie ?", tanyanya dengan nada khasnya yang manja . Hal itu membuat Bumiie- Kim Kibum - menjadi gemas olehnya ._

" _kau mencubitku lagi kan ", keluh Donghae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut dan tangannya yang mengusap lebut pipi kanannya yang sedikit memerah , akibat cubitan sayang dari kekasihnya – Kim Kibum –_

_Kibum tersenyum , " kau terlalu menggemaskan Hae , " ucap jujur Kibum sambil memandang lembut ke arah Donghae . Donghae tersenyum malu sambil menundukkan wajahnya . Dia selalu gugup jika Kibum menatapnya seperti itu . Padahal mereka sudah menjalani hubungan hampir satu tahun , namun tetap saja Donghae merasa bahwa mereka baru saja bertemu dan itu membuatnya malu ._

_._

" _Hae ?"_

_Kibum mengangkat dagu Donghae dan membawa mata Donghae untuk menatap matanya . _

_Perlahan sinar matahari mulai memudar . Semilir angin menyejukkan kulit dua insan yang tengah saling melampar pandang cinta ._

_Kibum menghapus jarak diantara keduanya ._

_Memebri kecupan singkat di bibir pink milik Donghae . Donghae tersenyum manis saat ini , begitu pula dengan Kibum ._

" _Hae , " Kibum mengelus pipi putih dan mulus milik Donghae , " apa kau mau menikah dan menjadi Eomma untuk anak-anakku ?", Tanya Kibum sambil terus mengelus pipi Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada mata indah milik Donghae ._

_Donghae mengangguk , " Ne Bummiie, aku mau , " Donghae mengulas senyum malaikat di wajahnya , " aku akan menjadi pendampingmu hingga nanti aku mati , " lanjutnya lagi ._

" _aku ingin , pernikahan ku denganmu nanti akan menjadi pernikahan pertama kita dan terakhir untuk kita , tak ada pernikahan yang boleh terjadi selain pernikahan kau dan aku , " Kibum menyambung perkataan Donghae . _

" _kita harus saling bersama Bumiie , "_

" _Ne, kau harus bersama dan harus menikah denganku "_

_Matahari kini benar-benar telah hilang, tergantikan oleh bulan yang mulai beranjak naik ke langit gelap ._

_Seakan melengkapi moment romantis yang dilakukan oleh dua sejoli yang tengah berciuman dengan mesra nya saat ini._

_ Flashback off_

_._

_**I**__" _Satu , dua , ti—tiga "

Semua berhambur mengejar kemana arah bucket bunga tersebut akan jatuh . Semua teriak, semua tertawa . Termasuk juga Donghae, Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan juga Kyuhyun yang saling menyikut satu sama lain untuk mendapatkan bucket bunga pengantin .

" aaahhh, tak dapat , " Sungmin berujar pelan sambil memasang wajah sedihnya . Eunhyuk berusaha mengusap pelan punggung namjachingunya .

" hahahah, ye ye aku dapat , yeye yeye , "

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Donghae melompat-lompat kesenangan sambil mengangkat bucket bunga yang ada di genggaman tangannya .

Semua memandang iri ke arah Donghae , tak terkecuali Ryeowook . Entah kenapa dia sangat benci terhadap sosok yang bernama Donghae .

Apa alasannya ? Sudah jelas bukan ? Tak ada yang menyukainya , mulai dari Kibum bahkan keluarga besar Kibum . Mereka semua sangat begitu mengharapkan Donghae untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim . Bahkan , hingga 3 bulan dia menjalin kasih dengan Kibum , tak pernah sedikitpun Kibum menyentuhnya . Apartemen ? Ryeowook pun tak pernah menginjakkan kaki di apartemen Kibum , karena apa ? Kibum tak pernah memberitahukan password apartemennya . Seperti yang sering Ryeowook dengar , ' Apartemen ini hanya milik ku dan milik Donghae '.

.

"Kyu, akhirnya aku berhasil juga ", Ucap bangga Donghae sambil menepuk pelan dadanya . Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang melihat itu tertawa . Awalnya Sungmin cemberut melihat Donghae yang berhasil mendapatkan bucket bunga , tapi sedetik kemudian dia tertawa juga karna melihat tingkah dari Donghae yang menurutnya sangat lucu .

' apa ini artinya aku akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun ?'

.

"kau mau kemana ?", Tanya Kibum saat melihat Ryeowook berjalan menjauh darinya . Namun, Ryeowook tak memperdulikannya .

Ryeowook terus berjalan , matanya tertuju pada namja manis yang masih setia memeluk bucket bunga di dalam dekapannya yang berdiri dismping kolam renang. Tak ada orang disekitarnya . Diapun menyapu pandangannya . Dia menyeringai sekarang .

'kesempatan bagus ', pikirnya .

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tengah berjalan ke meja yang penuh makanan dan minuman , sedangkan Sungmin tengah mengobrol dengan salah satu temannya , yang tak sengaja bertemu di pesta tersebut . Dan jarak ketiganya , tak dekat dengan Donghae .

" Kembalikan , itu milikku ", ujar Ryeowook ketus sambil memandang remeh ke arah Donghae . Donghae yang tak mengerti dengan ucapan Ryeowook pun bertanya , " apa milikmu ?", Tanya Donghae sambil memasang wajah innocentnya .

" kau ini polos atau bodoh eoh ? ck, ck, dasar murahan ", ucap Ryeowook kasar dan terdengar menjengkelkan hati .

" jaga ucapanmu , " bentak Donghae namun dengan suara yang sengaja direndahkan . Dia tak, kalau dia menjadi tontonan gratis para tamu undagan di acara tersebut .

" Kembalikan ", ujar Donghae kesal sambil berusaha merampas kembali bucket tersebut yang berhasil di ambil paksa oleh Ryeowook .

" Kembalikkan aku bilang , "

" lepaskan,"

" kau yang lepaskan , lepas "

Terjadi adegan tarik-tarikan oleh keduanya . Tak ada yang mau mengalah . Bucket bunga itupun sudah hancur , akibat tarikan yang cukup keras dan kasar.

Hingga kini , langkah mereka menuju ke pinggir kolam renang . Dimana Donghae tengah berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya , agar tak terjatuh .

" lepaskan , ini milikku , " Donghae tetap saja bersikukuh untuk mempertahankan bucket bunga yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi .

Ryeowook tersenyum , lebih tepatnya menyeringai .

" baiklah "

Ryeowook melepaskan genggamannya disaat Donghae menariknya dnegan sangat kencang dan kuat . Hingga ,

.

**BBBYYYYUUUUURRRR**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, MAKAN TUH BUCKET , KAU KIRA ITU PENTING UNTUKKU , HAHAHAH"

Semua yang ada disitu pun terkejut saat mendengar suara air yang dijatuhi oleh beban yang cukup besar dan berat .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Flashback on satu tahun yang lalu ,_

" _jadi akibat benturan yang sangat keras akibat kecelakann tersebut , bahunya mengalami cedera yang sangat parah , " ujar seorang namja sekitar umur 3oan berpakaian serba putih ._

" _apa itu berbahaya Dok ?", Tanya namja tampan ,_

_Dokter itu tersenyum , " tak kan bahaya , hanya saja dia tak akan bisa berenang lagi , "_

_ Flashback off_

_._

_._

"DOOONNGGHHAAEEEEE "

.

' tolong aku Kyu, aku tak bisa berenang , tolong aku '

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::; tbc ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**PLEASE REVIEW N COMMENT NE !**

**Yulika : hihiii, coba Tanya Hae nya …**

** Author : hae kau akan pilih siapa ? **

** Hae ; hhmm, (senyum malu-malu ),aku pilih , hhmm, Eunhyukiie , **

** Author : MWWWOO ?**

**Shetea : eeuum, lihat jja ntr eoh …**

**Arum Junnie :hhiiihi, nih sudah lanjuutt chhingg .. Sihae ?#author frustasi **

**Nnglow : kkkk~, benci bgt nih sama Kibumiie … hmh, my fb : Lee Suhae Elfishy**

**Cutefish : ya , lihat di next chap eoh ..**

**Cho Kyuri : hmm,liat ntr jja chingu , di next chap **

**Noaiy : lanjuuuuttt nihhh **

** Akhir kata author mengucapkan , gamsahamnida … **

**SUPER JUNI-OR~**


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : Dan Pada Akhirnya Cinta

Main Cast : Lee Donghae ( Tetep )

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Sungmin

Kim Ryeowook

Sub Cast : all member suju and others

Main Pair : ? ( KIHAE OR KYUHAE )

NO GS !

Genre : Romance, hurt, sad,

Rated : T-M

Sumarry : Lee Donghae harus rela membiarkan kisah cinta yang dilewati nya 2 tahun bersama Kim Kibum yang sangat ia cintai harus kandas ditengah jalan.

Kim Ryeowook, adalah seseorang yang membuat Kibum pergi meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja .. Tapi apa Kibum benar-benar mencintai Ryeowook ?

Lalu siapa Cho Kyuhyun ?

Seorang pemain piano terkenal , yang jatuh cinta dengan Donghae , dan tulus mencintai Donghae apa adanya !

Siapa yang akan dia pilih untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya ?

Apa dia harus kembali bersama seseorang yang menyakitinya atau membangun percintaan baru dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya?

Lalu kenapa dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Paris ?

Siapa pula Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Sungmin ?

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya ,_

_Flashback on satu tahun yang lalu ,_

" _jadi akibat benturan yang sangat keras akibat kecelakann tersebut , bahunya mengalami cedera yang sangat parah , " ujar seorang namja sekitar umur 3oan berpakaian serba putih ._

" _apa itu berbahaya Dok ?", Tanya namja tampan ,_

_Dokter itu tersenyum , " tak kan bahaya , hanya saja dia tak akan bisa berenang lagi , "_

_Flashback off_

_._

_._

"DOOONNGGHHAAEEEEE "

.

' tolong aku Kyu, aku tak bisa berenang , tolong aku '

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::**

Semua yang ada di taman itu panic , saat mendengar teriakan yang cukup keras . Para tamu undangan berhambur mendekat ke sisi tepi kolam berenang .

" Hae ", gumam lirih Eunhyuk saat melihat sahabatnya tenggelam di dalam kolam renang yang cukup dalam . Dia memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok yang tengah menyelamatkan Donghae .

Donghae masih berusaha untuk membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa begitu pusing karna banyaknya air kolam yang terminum olehnya .

" bertahanlah Hae , " seseorang membawa tubuh lemah Donghae kedalam dekapannya . Donghae tersadar saat ia merasa bahwa sosok itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat . Kehangatan menyelimuti dirinya diantara dinginnya air kolam .

" aku mencintaimu Hae , " Donghae membuka matanya yang sudah sangat sangat berat . Dengan kesusahan dia berusaha mendongakkan wajahnya .

" Bummiie "

Satu kata itulah yang terakhir ia ucapkan sebelum kesadarannya hilang .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Diruangan bercat warna biru terbaringlah sesosok namja manis di atas kasur miliknya . Sosok itu tengah tertidur pulas akibat pengaruh obat yang diberikan oleh Dokter beberapa jam yang lalu . Seseorang kini tengah duduk disamping tubuh sosok itu . Dia merasakan hawa dingin yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya saat ia menggenggam tangan namja manis itu .

Dia tersenyum , walau hatinya terasa sakit saat ini . Kejadian itu terus terulang dipikirannya . Kejadian itu terekam sempurna di dalam otaknya . Mengingat itu membuat hatinya terasa dihujam ribuan pedang tajam , perih dan juga berdarah .

' kenapa bukan aku ?', batinnya .

Dia mengelus lembut rambut dark brown milik sang kekasihnya . Akhirnya , cairan bening keluar kembali . Dia masih menyumpahi dirinya sendiri saat ini . Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat Donghae jatuh tenggelam di kolam renang . Kakinya terasa kaku untuk dilangkahkan . Apalagi saat seseorang dengan gagah beraninya terjun begitu saja menyelamatkan Donghaenya . Itu membuat hatinya terasa begitu sakit . Dia berpikir , dia sama sekali tak berguna !

Kyuhyun menghapus air mata saat melihat Donghae menggeliat bangun . Dia mengelus pipi Donghae , saat Donghae berusaha tersenyum ke arahnya .

" Kyu ", sapa Donghae lemah . Dia berusaha mendudukan dirinya dan dibantu oleh Kyuhyun .

Entah apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini Donghae saat ini . Dirinya kini memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun pun tersenyum seraya membalas pelukan sang kekasih yang sangat ia cintai .

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya , " mianhaeo Kyu ",Kyuhyun ingin melepas pelukannya saat mendengar permintaan maaf dari Donghae . Apa maksudnya ?

Donghae lebih mengencangkan pelukannya saat Kyuhyun berusaha untuk melepaskannya . Akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk diam , saat Donghae sama sekali tak mengizinkannya untuk melepaskan pelukan mesra itu .

" Mianhaeyo karna membiarkan mu melihat semuanya , mianhae Kyu ", ucap Donghae pelan menahan tangisnya . Kyuhyun mengusap lembut punggung Donghae . Dia tahu apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh Donghaenya .Tentang kejadian itu bukan ? Kejadian yang membuat hati Kyuhyun seperti dihantam batu karang yang sangat keras .

Dia tersenyum , " tak apa Hae , aku yang seharusnya minta maaf , aku tak bisa menyelamatkan mu dan membiarkan orang lain menolongmu ", Kyuhyun pun kini mencoba melepaskan pelukannya . Ternyata tak ada penolakan dari Donghae sebelumnya . Dengan jelas Kyuhyun bisa melihat air mata yang menumpuk dipelupuk mata indah Donghaenya .

Kyuhyun menghapus cairan bening itu , saat cairan itu meluncur begitu saja membasahi pipi mulus Donghae .

" a-aku hanya takut kau berpikiran macam-macam Kyu , a-ak- "

Ucapan Donghae terputus kala bibir Kyuhyun mencium bibir Donghae . Kyuhyun tersenyum saat ciuman itu sudah terlepas .

' aku yang harusnya khawatir Hae ', batin Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun memegang kedua pundak Donghae , " kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu ?", Donghae mengangguk menjawabnya , " kau tahu jika kau bersedih aku juga ikut bersedih ?", Donghae mengangguk lagi .

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukan hangatnya , " kau percaya padaku ?",dapat Kyuhyun rasakan Donghae mengangguk lagi .

Kyuhyun tersenyum , " jadi aku mohon, percayalah padaku untuk selamanya ," ucap Kyuhyun . Dia pun mengeratkan pelukannya , " aku akan selalu percaya padamu , percaya bahwa kau mencintaiku sekarang ini dan selamanya , " lanjutnya lagi . Diapun mengecup pucuk kepala Donghae , karan hanya bagian itu yang bisa dijangkaunya .

Donghae mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya , " Ne Kyu , gomawoyo telah mempercayaiku ", balas Donghae pelan namun terdengar sangat menyakinkan di telingan Kyuhyun .

" saranghaeyo Lee Donghae ", Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata itu dengan menggunakan nada indahnya . Hingga kalimat itu menjadi sebuah lirik lagu singkat .

Donghae tersenyum , " Na … Doooo ", balas Donghae lucu , membuat Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dsn tertawa .

Dalam hatinya kini dia sangat bahagia sekali , perjuangannya selama ini tak sia-sia . Akhirnya Donghae bisa juga untuk mencintainya .

' Disaat aku sudah mulai mencintai Kyu , kenapa kau bilang kau mencintaiku Bumiie '

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tak terasa tiga bulan telah berlalu . Hubungan Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun semakin dekat dan membaik . Perasaan cinta yang diberikan tulus oleh Kyuhyun , dibalas Donghae dengan kesetian dan kejujuran yang ia punya . Kyuhyun sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkannya . Dia memilih untuk tetap tinggal di Seoul dan melanjutkan study nya di salah satu Universitas ternama di Seoul . Dan selama itu pula Kibum terus mengusik hidupnya .

Kini Donghae, Eunhyuk dan seluruh siswa lainnya tengah berdiri di aula besar sekolahnya menunggu hasil yang telah mereka kerjakan selama ini .

Eunhyuk melirik ke arah sebelahnya , " tenanglah Hae, kau pasti lulus ", bisik Eunhyuk tepat ditelinga Donghae .

" aku sudah tahu itu ", ujar Donghae bangga , hal itu membuat Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya kesal .

Jelas saja Donghae percaya diri . Hampir tiga bulan penuh Kyuhyun dengan setia membantu Donghae untuk belajar . Kyuhyun yang notabene nya adalah murid terpintar di Universitasnya , dengan mudah mengajari Donghae yang memang dasarnya sudah mempunyai otak encer , walaupun agak sedikit lama untuk sekedar memahami sebuah bahasan .

" Ya, SMA SM HIGH SCHOOL LULUS SERATUS PERSEN "

" waaaa, Horee , Horee "

" akhirnya aku lulus Tuhan , terimakasih , tunggu aku Minnie chagii , aku akan segera melamarmu , "

Donghae menghentikan aksi lompat-lompatnya saat melihat sahabatnya itu bersimpuh dan berdo'a dengan tulusnya . Eunhyuk yang merasa diperhatikan pun mendongakkan wajahnya , dia tersenyum gummy saat Donghae tersenyum memamerkan senyum angelicnya .

" Kyyaaa, kitaa luuuuuluuussss ikaannnnn "

Eunhyuk langsung memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan sangat erat . Perjuangan mereka selama tiga tahun ini tak sia-sia .

Syukurlah

Dari kejauhan , sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka . Wajahnya terlihat sedih saat ini . Dia tersenyum saat melihat sosok itu tersenyum . Dia bahagia saat melihat sosok itu tertawa .

' Hae , bisakah kita seperti dulu lagi ?'

" Ya, peraih nilai tertinggi jatuh pada KIM KIBUM , silahkan naik ke atas panggung "

Kibum terkejut saat seseorang menyenggol tangannya . Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kaki untuk naik ke atas panggung sesuai dengan apa yang di intruksikan oleh Kepala Sekolah .

" Selisih angka dengan Kibum hanya ti-ga poin, berwajah manis dan sangat dikagumi oleh para seme disini "

Donghae gugup, apa itu dia ? Kepala sekolah itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menggodanya . Senang , tentu saja kalau dialah yang berada di peringkat kedua .

Tapi yang membuat dirinya semakin gugup adalah , adanya Kibum di atas panggung .

" LEE DONGHAE "

" Kyyaaaa "

Eunhyuk berteriak sangat keras . Bukankah yang dipanggil itu Donghae?

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya gontai ke atas panggung . Dia merasa bahwa Kibum tengah memandanginya . Hatinya terus saja berpacu . Dia takut , takut akan Kibum mendekatinya dan dia tak mampu untuk menahannya .

' Kyuhyun, kuatkan aku '

Hanya kata-kata itulah yang membuat Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya , mentap Kibum dengan tatapan dingin yang ia pelajari dari Kyuhyun saat dia marah .

Padahal Kibum menatapnya dengan lembut , menatap dengan perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang .

' Begitu bencikah kau denganku ?'

Tentu saja bodoh !

Dimana letak hatimu Kim Kibum !

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ke esokan paginya di kediaman keluarga Lee . Terlihat namja manis tengah duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memandangi koper yang ada dihadapnnya . Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya . Pikirannya tengah kacau sekarang .

Donghae tesentak kaget saat sebuah tangan melingkar indah dipinggangnya . Kyuhyun tersenyum , saat Donghae mengusap lembut tangannya yang berada di atas perut Donghae .

" Kyu, aku rasa aku tak ingin ikut ", ucap Donghae pelan . Kyuhyun pun mempererat pelukannya . Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Donghae , mencium aroma segar pada tubuh kekasihnya itu .

Kyuhyun menopangkan wajahnya pada pundak Donghae . Donghae menolehkan wajahnya saat merasa wajah Kyuhyun berada dekat dengan wajahnya .

" aku ingin disini bersamamu ", lanjutnya lagi . Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan bahwa dari nada bicara Donghae benar-benar tak ingin jauh darinya . Kyuhyun meregangkan pelukannya , dan memutar tubuh Donghae untuk menghadap ke arahnya .

" hanya tiga hari bukan ?", Tanya Kyuhyun . Donghae mengangguk pelan . Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengelus rambut Donghae dengan lembut . Lalu Kyuhyun menghapus jarak di antara mereka . Donghae tersipu malu saat ciuman yang begitu mesra dan hangat terlepas . Walaupun ini bukan yang pertama , tapi tetap saja Donghae pasti akan malu , seperti ciuman pertama kali saja dengan Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun menariknya ke dalam pelukannya , " Pergilah , aku akan selalu berada dihatimu , menemanimu ", Kyuhyun merasakan Donghae mempererat pelukannya . Kyuhyun bisa merasakan , degupan jantung Donghae yang begitu cepat .

" aku takut Kyu, aku takut ", ucap Donghae lirih . Kyuhyun tersenyum , mengusap lembut punggung Donghae .

" ada Hyukii yang akan menjagamu dan melindungimu selama kau disana ", ujar Kyuhyun menanggapi .

Kyuhyun tahu apa yang ditakutkan Donghae sebenarnya . Dia teramat tahu . Donghae akan melakukan liburan ke Paris selama tiga hari . Padahal liburan sebenarnya seminggu penuh . Namun para siswa protes . Mereka berpendapat , bahwa liburan yang mereka jalani bukan ke Paris , melainkan ke Hawaii . Tapi, karna sesuai dengan kondisi yang terjadi saat ini , akhirnya mereka menyetujui untuk pergi liburan ke Paris .

Semua murid . Termasuk Kibum bukan ? Kyuhyun sebenarnya takut melepaskan Donghaenya begitu saja . Apalagi setelah ia tahu, bahwa Kibum telah memutuskan hubungan dengan Ryeowook saat kejadian penceburan yang dilakukan oleh Ryeowook . Dan dia juga tahu, selama ini Kibum selalu menganggu hidup Donghae . Tapi dia percaya , Donghae tak mungkin mengkhianatinya .

Dia sangat percaya !

Kini wajah mereka saling berpandangan . Kyuhyun menangkap cahaya yang begitu cerah keluar begitu saja dari sorot mata Donghaenya . Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan . Donghae pun memejamkan matanya . Mencoba meresapi ciuman yang tak akan mereka rasakan lagi beberapa hari ini . Jarak semakin tipis . Tinggal beberapa inchi bibir mereka saling bersentuhan .

" ehm, ehm "

Deheman keras dari seseorang membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae menjauhkan wajah mereka masing-masing .

" Hahahahah, hahahah"

Kyuhyun menatap kesal ke arah seseorang yang merusak moment romantis mereka . Kyuhyun menyumpahi sosok itu setengah mati didalam hatinya .

" kenapa kau tak ketuk pintu dulu Hyukiie", keluh Donghae sambil meundukkan wajahnya . Dia terlalu sangat malu saat menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang kini seperti mengejeknya.

" kkekeke , aku hanya ingin melihat kalian berciuman ", jawab Eunhyuk santai . Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun melemparkan bantalnya ke arah wajah Eunhyuk .

Ingin melihat tapi membuka suara ! itu menganggu namanya !

Eunhyuk tertawa bisa mengerjai sepupunya itu , " cepatlah ikan , nanti kita ke tinggalan pesawat ", ucap Eunhyuk sambil mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur , bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun .

Donghae tersenyum , lalu dia bangkit dari kasurnya . Dia berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya , untuk mengambil jaket miliknya . Saat ia hendak memasangkan jaket itu , Kyuhyun menarik jaket itu .

" Pakai jaket ku saja ", Donghae yang mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun pun melempar jaketnya , tepat mengenai wajah Eunhyuk .

" aissshh, kalian berdua ini , bisa-bisa wajah tampanku tak akan hilang , " kesal Eunhyuk sambil menyingkirkan jaket yang menutupi ketampanan wajahnya .

Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya tertawa menanggapinya .

Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya saat melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapannya . Kyuhyun tanpa segan-segan mencium Donghae dengan penuh nafsu dan membara . Sedangkan Donghae menerima dan membalas ciuman maut itu .

" Arrrrggghhhhh , kalian merusak mata polosku ", teriak Eunhyuk sambil menutup kedua matanya .

Eunhyuk pun keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa , namun tak selang berapa lama terdengar tawa yang membahana dari mulutnya .

Kyuhyun sepertinya tak memperdulikan hal itu . Lihat saja , ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mereka bertiga , Donghae , Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun tengah berada di Airport . Kyuhyun memeluk erat pinggang Donghae , membuat Eunhyuk iri melihatnya .

" Kyu , jaga Haekyu dan Kyuhae dengan baik eoh ", pinta Donghae yang dianggukan mantap oeh Kyuhyun .

Ingatkan , sepasang ikan badut yang dibelikan oleh Kyuhyun untuk Donghae ? Nah , sepasang ikan itu diberi nama dengan penggabungan antara nama Kyuhyun dan Donghae . Yang jenis kelaminnya laki-laki dengan tanda merah dikepalanya , bernama HaeKyu , sedangkan Kyuhae , ikan badut perempuan lucu dengan postur bentuk lebih kecil daripada Haekyu . Mereka menganggap bahwa Haekyu adalah Kyuhyun dan Kyuhae adalah Donghae .

Kyuhyun mencium kening Donghae cukup lama . Membuat Donghae memejamkan matanya , menikmati sentuhan yang selama ini bisa membuatnya menjadi tenang ,

" Saranghaeyo ", ucap Kyuhyun saat kecupan itu terlepas . Donghae tersenyum dengan rona wajah merah-merah tomat .

" Nado Kyu ", balas Donghae malu-malu.

" Tolong jaga Donghaeku dengan baik Hyung ", Eunhyuk mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sepupunya itu .

Untuk terakhir kalinya Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan sangat erat . Sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menyusul yang lainnya masuk kedalam .

" Kalau ada apa-apa telpon eoh "

Teriak Kyuhyun sambil membalas lambaian tangan Donghae . Dia tersenyum , " Nado , aku pasti merindukanmu "

Seseorang mendengar teriakan itu membuat telinga dan hatinya sakit . Dia menahan segala amarahnya . Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya sesaat . Saat suara-suara masa lalu muncul kembali didalam ingatannya .

" _Haeku , aku akan menikahimu saat aku sudah mapan dengan hidupku , jadi aku mohon , teruslah berada disampingku eoh "_

" _Ne Bumiie , aku juga tak bisa jauh-jauh darimu , aku selalu merindukanmu "_

Miris memang ?

Namun , semuanya telah terjadi bukan ?

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang tak sebentar , kini semua murid telah berada Perancis . Donghae terus saja menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk , dia sangat takut jika harus jauh dari Eunhyuk mulai saat berada didalam pesawat hingga kakinya menginjakkan tanah Perancis. Apalagi saat ini, ia merasa bahwa ia tengah diperhatikan .

Sekarang mereka tengah berada disebuah penginapan yang sangat dekat dengan Cap Ferret . Cap Ferret adalah semenanjung indah dekat dengan pantai Bordeaux . Karena yang ikut liburan semua murid dengan jumlah yang sangat tidak bisa dibilang sedikit , akhirnya pembimbing mereka yang tak lain adalah Kepala Sekolah mereka memutuskan untuk memabgi beberapa orang dalam setiap kamar .

Eunhyuk dan Donghae menjadi teman satu kamar , namun yang membuat Eunhyuk khawatir adalah teman satu kamar mereka yang lainnya . Yaitu Kibum .

Donghae berusaha keras untuk membujuk kepala Sekolah agar Kibum tak ikut dalam teman satu kamarnya . Tapi satu gelengan kepala dari Kepala Sekolah membuat Donghae diam seribu bahasa .

.

Disebuah kamar yang cukup luas ,dengan dua tempat tidur besar ukuran King Size . Terlihat tiga namja tengah membereskan bawa-bawaan mereka masing-masing . Salah satu dari mereka tak henti-hentinya menatap seseorang yang tengah duduk membelakanginya .

" Hentikan tatapan palsumu itu Kim ", ucap Eunhyuk dingin dan terkesan datar .

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan saat Eunhyuk membuka suara . Bukankah yang ditegur itu Kibum , kenapa harus Donghae yang melakukan pergerakan .

Donghae masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Eunhyuk . Eunhyukpun setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu memilih untuk diam . Mengabaikan tatapan heran seseorang disampingnya .

Dengan gerakan lambat Donghae menolehkan wajahnya kea rah belakang . Betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat Kibum , duduk diatas sofa tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut .

Donghae membuang wajahnya saat ia merasakan hatinya menjadi gusar . Diapun bergegas turun tempat tidur saat ponselnya berdering .

" Yeoboseyo ", sapa Donghae ramah , karna ia tahu siapa yang tengah menelponnya saat ini .

" Ne Kyu, aku baru sampai ", jawab Donghae saat Kyuhyun menanyainya .

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar , " Ne aku juga pasti sangat merindukanmu ",

Sayup-sayup Kibum bisa mendengar suara Donghae . Lagi-lagi dan lagi , ia merasa hatinya sangat sakit sekarang .

Bukankah luka itu kau sendiri yang melakukannya ?

Eunhyuk yang sempat melirik sekilas kea rah Kibum memandangnya remeh . Dia sangat tahu jika Kibum masih dan sangat mencintai Donghae . Tapi itu tak dibiarkannya , karna sekarang Kyuhyunlah yang menjadi sandaran terakhir Donghae .

Kibum menundukkan wajahnya , tanpa disadari olehnya sendiri , ia menjatuhkan air matanya .

Menyesal karna menyia-nyiakan waktu tanpa Donghae disisinya !

Menyesal karna terlalu bodoh untuk mengambil keputusan yang semu !

Semua indah , tanpa Ryeowook disinya . Ryeowookpun memilih untuk pergi ke China saat Appanya menjodohkannya dengan salah satu anak kenalan Appanya .

Appa Ryeowookpun tak mempersalahkan tentang apa yang telah diperbuat oleh Appa Kibum, karena rahasia Appa Ryeowook telah berada digenggamannya .

Tapi, hidup Kibum akan lebih bahagia dan terasa sempurna saat Donghae berada disisinya saat ini .

Mustahil !

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang jalan-jalan , memasuki setiap toko yang mereka lalui . Donghae berlompat-lompat kecil saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menurutnya lucu . Seperti anak kecil, pikir Eunhyuk.

" Hyuukii, lihat ini , apa ini bagus ?", Tanya Donghae sambil memperlihatkan sepasang gelang di telapak tangannya .

" aiishh , menyebalkan ", gerutu Donghae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya . Eunhyuk sama sekali tak menghiraukannya , ia malah memperatikan kalung-kalung yang tergantung begitu banyak di dinding toko souvenir itu .

Donghaepun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir . Tapi langkahnya terhenti , dia pandangi seoarang yeoja yang tengah berdiri dibelakang meja kasir . Dia menggaruk telinga bawahnya .

' bahasa apa yang harus ku gunakan ?', pikirnya . Dilihat dari wajah yeoja yang diperkirakan berumur 25 tahunan itu mempunyai wajah khas orang barat , namun jika diperhatika lebih jelas lagi yeoja itu seperti orang asia .

Dia menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang , dia menggelengkan kepalanya . Paadahal ia ingin sekali minta bantuan Eunhyuk , tapi ia lihat Eunhyuk tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa teman lainnya .

Dengan keberanian yang ia punya dan sambil mengingat-ingat bahasa perancis yang pernah di ajarkan oleh Kyuhyun kepadanya .

"Comment puis-je vous aider? '', tanya Yeoja penjaga kasir itu ramah . Yang artinya ' ada yang bisa saya bantu '.

Donghae tersenyum kikuk , sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya .Donghae mengingat kembali ucapan-ucapan Kyuhyun dalam bahasa Perancis .

'Je t'aime , Merci , tu me manques ', dia menggelengkan kepalanya saat ingatannya sama sekali tak membantu .

Yeoja itu tersenyum , melihat raut wajah Donghae yang kebingungan . Lucu menurutnya .

'' kau orang Korea kan ? '', tanya Yeoja itu , membuat Donghae menaikan satu alisnya . Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum , membuat yeoja itu semakin memperlebar senyumannya .

'' Berapa ? '', tanya Donghae saat ia mengasihkan gelang Couple bewarna biru kepada penjaga kasir itu . Gelang itu terlihat simple , namun bagi Donghae gelang itu sangatlah istemewa .

Yeoja itu tersenyum , '' bawa sajalah , tak usah dibayar '', ucap yeoja itu .

'' Jeongmal ?'', tanya Donghae polos , yeoja itu tersenyum . Sosok Donghae mengingatkannya pada adik laki-lakinya .

Donghae membungkukkan tubuhnya , '' gomawoyo '', ucap tulus Donghae .

'' Gelang itu sangat beharga , gelang itu adalah gelang pengikat antara giok dan naga ''

Donghae tak jadi memutarkan tubuhnya saat yeoja itu bercerita , '' jika gelang itu kau pasangkan dengan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu, kalian akan hidup selamanya ''

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya . Ingin rasanya ia cepat-cepat pulang ke Seoul dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae memutuskan untuk baik ke penginapan sendiri, setelah Eunhyuk lebih memilih pergi ke Pantai di tengah malam ini bersama yang lainnya .

Donghae duduk di atas kasur. Dia terus tersenyum sambil memandangi sepasang gelang itu .

''Hae ''

Donghae terkejut saat mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya . Dia baru tersadar jika kamar yang ia tempati bukan milik ia dan Eunhyuk saja , melainkan ada orang lain juga .

Donghae memundurkan duduknya saat sosok itu naik ke atas kasurnya . Bau alkohol menyeruak masuk dalam hidung Donghae , membuatnya harus menutup hidungnya rapat-rapat .

'' mm-mau apa kau ? '', tanya Donghae gugup saat sosok itu terus mendekatinya . Dengan cepat Donghae mendorongnya dan berusaha kabur dari situ .

Namun sial ,saat ia hendak membuka pintu , seseorang itu mendekapnya dengan kuat .

Air mata Donghae perlahan turun . Dia takut sekarang , takut . Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan .

'' Lepaskan aku Kim Kibum ! Lepaskan aku ! '' Donghae meronta-ronta disela-sela tangisnya . Kibum seakan menulikan telinganya , mungkin saja dia akibat pengaruh alkohol yang begitu banyak ia minum .

'' Lepaskan aku Kibum !''

Kibum semakin memperat pelukannya , '' aku mencintaimu Hae , aku masih sangat mencintaimu Hae ''

Donghae diam , tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan . Percuma , kekuatan Kibum lebih besar darinya .

'' jangan tinggalkan aku Hae ", ucap Kibum menangis menyesali perbuatannya . Donghae lebih menangis saat ini mendengar permohonan Kibum yang pernah ia dengar beberapa tahun silam .

" aku yang meninggalkanku Kim Kibum , hhiikkss, biarkan aku pergi sesuai dengan keamuanmu , "

Kibum memeluk dengan sangat erat , seakan takut Donghae akan pergi darinya .

" Saranghaeyo Hae , jeongmal saranghaeyo "

" hentikan Kim Kibum ! aku mencintai orang lain !"

Kibum membalikkan tubuh Donghae, lalu mendorong tubuh Donghae . Ia tindihi tubuh Donghae yang lemah .

" kau mabuk Kim Kibum ,sadarlah !"

Kibum tak memperdulikannya , dia sekarang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae yang sudah basah oleh air mata .

.

' Kyuhyun , Eunhyukii tolong aku '

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Please review'annya ne !**

**Princelee86 : nih sudah lanjut chingu ! **

**Yulika : hmmh , hae selamat tuh … ada abang snow yang nolong !**

**Dew : adegan ranjang ? o.o #digampar bum saya ntr … kkekkeekke, Hae milih siapa ya ? liat ajj ntr ,,,**

**Blueprince14 : jiiaaahh, good luck ya saengi untuk UN nya ,,, Hwaiting ! nih sudah update !**

**Cutefish : ne , nih sudah lanjutt chinguu !**

**Nnaglow : hhheehe, addict bgt nih ma Sihae eoh ! **

**Evilfishy : lihat endingnya ajja yah …. Kekkekekeekek , thks atas sarannya **** mmuuaaahhh**

**Park jaein : Kibum yang jadi pahlawannya T.T **

**Rae : o.o , hati-hati dibakar ama Bum lo !**

**Arum Junie : author juga galau … hihihihi , **

**Peanutbaby86 : hhhmmm , lihat saja nanti , huhuhuhuhuhuh**

**.**

**. Akhir kata , auhtor mengucapkan terima kasih … ppaii ppaiii di next chap !**


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle : Dan Pada Akhirnya Cinta

Main Cast : Lee Donghae ( Tetep )

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Sungmin

Kim Ryeowook

Sub Cast : all member suju and others

Main Pair : ? ( KIHAE OR KYUHAE )

NO GS !

Genre : Romance, hurt, sad,

Rated : T-M

Sumarry : Lee Donghae harus rela membiarkan kisah cinta yang dilewati nya 2 tahun bersama Kim Kibum yang sangat ia cintai harus kandas ditengah jalan.

Kim Ryeowook, adalah seseorang yang membuat Kibum pergi meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja .. Tapi apa Kibum benar-benar mencintai Ryeowook ?

Lalu siapa Cho Kyuhyun ?

Seorang pemain piano terkenal , yang jatuh cinta dengan Donghae , dan tulus mencintai Donghae apa adanya !

Siapa yang akan dia pilih untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya ?

Apa dia harus kembali bersama seseorang yang menyakitinya atau membangun percintaan baru dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya?

Lalu kenapa dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Paris ?

Siapa pula Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Sungmin ?

.

Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::

_Sebelumnya ,_

"_jangan tinggalkan aku Hae ", ucap Kibum menangis menyesali perbuatannya . Donghae lebih menangis saat ini mendengar permohonan Kibum yang pernah ia dengar beberapa tahun silam ._

_" kau yang meninggalkanku Kim Kibum , hhiikkss, biarkan aku pergi sesuai dengan kemaunmu , "_

_Kibum memeluk dengan sangat erat , seakan takut Donghae akan pergi darinya ._

_" Saranghaeyo Hae , jeongmal saranghaeyo "_

_" hentikan Kim Kibum ! aku mencintai orang lain !"_

_Kibum membalikkan tubuh Donghae, lalu mendorong tubuh Donghae . Ia tindihi tubuh Donghae yang lemah ._

_" kau mabuk Kim Kibum ,sadarlah !"_

_Kibum tak memperdulikannya , dia sekarang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae yang sudah basah oleh air mata ._

_._

_' Kyuhyun , Eunhyukii tolong aku '_

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Suasana tengah malam, sepertinya menjadi terlalu dingin untuk sosok yang terbaring lemah tanpa pakaian sehelaipun ditubuhnya . Lampu kamar yang temaram semakin membuat hawa di dalam kamar ini menusuk . Donghae , tak henti-hentinya menangis . Air matanya seakan tak mau berhenti atau memang tak ingin berhenti . Dia menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi mulutnya . Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah samping . Air matanya semakin deras turun saat melihat sosok itu . Sosok itu tengah tertidur lelap . Donghae memejamkan matanya dalam .

' Kyu mianhaeyo , mianhaeyo , jeongmal mianhaeyo ', batin Donghae menjerit kesakitan . Hatinya sangat sakit sekarang . Seakan bersalah dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya !

Ingatan beberapa jam yang lalu kembali terlintas dipikirannya . Sesuatu hal yang pernah terjadi beberapa bulan silam , sesuatu yang terjadi masih saat dirinya menjadi pasangan kekasih dengan sosok itu . Tapi kali ini ? Bukan , mereka tak ada hubungan apa-apa .

" hhiikks, hhiikkss, Kyu , hhikss ", isak tangis Donghae akhirnya terdengar . Dia mencengkeram selimutnya dengan sangat kuat . Meruntuki dirinya yang bodoh . Kenapa ia terlalu lemah menjadi seorang namja . Hingga, Kibum , sosok itu dengan leluasa menikmati tubuhnya . Ok, ini mungkin bukan yang pertama dia melakukan hal ini dengan Kibum, namun hubungan mereka dulu masih sepasang kekasih bukan ? Beda dengan sekarang !

Dia tak ingin itu terjadi . Ini bukan kemauannya !

Hati Donghae seakan teriris-iris dengan hal ini . Dia menatap tangan kekar Kibum yang berada diatas perutnya . Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan . Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini .

" Kyu, hhikks, Kyu", Dia memanggil nama itu didalam tangisnya . Dia pun dengan kasar menyingkirkan tangan kekar Kibum dari atas tubuhnya .

Namun saat ia memengang tangan kekar itu , pergerakannya terhenti . Dia melihat gelang yang akan ia berikan untuk Kyuhyunnya kini berada dipergelangan tangan Kibum .

'_jika gelang itu kau pasangkan dengan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu, kalian akan hidup selamanya_ '

Mungkinkah ia akan hidup dengan Kibum ? Kibum yang pernah melukainya ? Lalu Kyuhyun ?

Atau mungkin kisah tentang gelang itu hanya isapan jempol belaka ! Yah, jauh didalam hati Donghae tengah berdo'a untuk hal itu .

Donghae hempaskan tangan itu dengan kasar . Iapun berniat bernajak dari kasur itu , namun belum sempat dirinya turun , sebuah lengan kekar memeluk tubuhnya yang polos .

" Hae, mianheyo ", ucap Kibum sambil memeluk dengan erat tubuh Donghae . Iapun menciumi pucuk kepala Donghae bertubi-tubi .

" hhiikkss, sudahlah Kibum, sebaiknya kau biarkan aku pergi ", Donghae menggerakkan tubuhnya , berniat hendak melepaskan diri dari Kibum . Kibum yang tahu Donghae ingin menjauhi dirinya , semakin mempererat pelukannya .

" Tak Hae, aku tak akan melepasmu untuk kedua kalinya , aku mencintaimu Hae, Saranghaeyo , jeongmal saranghaeyo "

Kibum membalikkan tubuh Donghae . Kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan , menyisakan jarak yang tak terlalu jauh . Kibum menghapus air mata Donghae dengan lembut . Seakan takut melukai kulit seseorang yang teramat dicintainya .

" Mianhaeyo, aku tak mau kehilanganmu Hae ", sesal Kibum dengan diiringi air mata yang terjatuh membasahi pipi chubby nya .

Donghae tertegun , ia bisa lihat dari air amat yang tulus juga mata Kibum yang sama sekali tak tersiratkan kata munafik didalamnya .

' Kyuhyun '

Donghae dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya , " Aniya Kibum, aniyaa , aku ", Donghae menghapus air matanya sendiri , " aku mencintai Kyuhyun , biarkan aku pergi ", Donghae mendorong tubuh Kibum .

Diapun berdiri dengan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut , lagi dan lagi Kibum ikut berdiri dan memeluknya .

Kini bisa terlihat , Donghae dengan balutan selimut putih dipeluk dari belakang oleh Kibum yang tak memakai apapun . Tubuhnya sangat kekar , dengan beberapa goresan kuku dipunggungnya .

" Hiikkss, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini Kibum , kenapa ?", Tanya Donghae dengan suara parau . Kibum membalikkan tubuh Donghae , ia pandangi wajah manis Donghae . Wajah yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya .

" Aku merindukanmu Hae, aku merindukanmu ", ucap Kibum tulus .

Donghae menatap Kibum tajam , " Kau bilang rindu eoh ? apa kau hanya rindu dengan tubuhku ? setelah kau puas dengan tubuh namja itu kau kembali padaku ? kau jahat Kibum , KAU JAHAT !"

Kibum memeluk tubuh Donghae , dia merasa bersalah sekarang . Jujur, dia tak pernah berpikiran seperti itu , dia tak pernah . Dia ingin mengungkapkan semua . Apa yang menjadi penyebab dirinya harus meninggalkan Donghae . Tapi, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengeluarkan apa yang ada dihatinya saat ini .

" Kau jahat Kibum , hhiikkss , kau jahat , aku membencimu , aku membencimu ", Donghae mendorong keras tubuh Kibum .

" Hae, mianhaeyo , a-aku , aku "

" Pergilah , aku tak mau lagi melihatmu ", Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya , lalu ia lepas gelang yang berada dipergelangan tangan kiirinya .

Ia jatuhkan gelang itu , " Jangan buat aku membencimu lebih dari ini ", Donghae memejamkan matanya , air matanya terus saja mengalir .

" Begitu bencikah kau kepadaku Hae ?", Tanya Kibum tak percaya . Tak ada jawaban dari Donghae . Tahukah kau Kibum , hati Donghae saat ini sangat sakit . Lebih sakit daripada kau memutuskannya begitu saja .

Ya, tentu saja . Kau menyakitinya terlalu dalam Kibum . Walau kau tak benar-benar meninggalkannya !

Kibum berniat ingin memeluk tubuh Donghae , namun niatnya ia urungkan . Dia berbalik menuju lemarinya .

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang . Yang pasti hatinya terasa sangat perih dan terluka .

Donghae menangis dalam diam . Wajah Kyuhyun terus saja melintas dan juga masuk kedalam otaknya .

" Kyu , hhhiikkss, mianhaeyo , hhhiikkss ,", Donghae terus saja menggumankan nama itu . Kibum pun mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Donghae walau sedikit tak jelas karna tangisannya .

Kibum telah siap dengan apa yang dia bawa . Dia sudah memakai pakaian lengkap saat ini . Dia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Donghae . Kini dirinya hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tubuh Donghae yang masih dalam posisi yang sama .

" Sekali lagi , mianhaeyo Hae , aku sangat mencintaimu , aku pulang ", Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya .

Kini dirinya sudah diambang pintu , " Hae, kau tahu ? Perasaanku dari dulu hingga sekarang tak berubah , aku masih dan akan tetap mencintaimu ".

Pintu tertutup . Kesunyian menyelimuti Donghae saat ini . Ia terduduk lemas . Memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi .

Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun tau dirinya melakukan hubungan itu ?

Apa Kyuhyun masih sudi menemuinya ?

Apa Kyuhyun mau memaafkannya ?

Apa Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya ?

Itulah yang ada dipikiran Donghae saat ini . Dia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat . Marah dengan dirinya sendiri .

" Kyu, mianhaeyo , mianheyo ", ucapnya disela-sela tangisannya .

Hanya kata maaf yang terlontar dari mulutnya .

' Kyu mianhaeyo '

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tiga hari sudah berlalu . Kini tiba saatnya para murid SMA High School sudah berada dibandara Internasional Perancis , Charles de Gaulle . Semua terlihat bergembira , karna akhirnya liburan mereka yang sangat menyeramkan sudah usai .

Namun beda dari semuanya , ada salah satu sosok yang wajahnya terlihat sedih . Dia ingin menangis , namun ia urungkan . Ini tempat umum bukan ?

" Hae, Gwaenchana ?", Tanya Eunhyuk khawatir saat melihat Donghae yang wajahnya sedikit pucat .

Donghae tersenyum , menghapus raut kekhawatiran dari wajah Eunhyuk , " aku baik-baik saja ", jawab Donghae pelan .

Eunhyuk merasakan ada yang tidak beres dari sahabatnya itu . Mungkin dia hanya merindukan Kyuhyun !, pikir Eunhyuk .

Tahukah kau kalau sesuatu yang indah dan manis namun sangat menyakitkan telah terjadi dan menimpa Donghae ?

Eunhyukpun tak menaruh curiga terhadap Kibum yang langsung pulang ke Korea pada hari pertama , mungkin Kibum merasa takut akan tatapan tajam yang ia berikan untuk Kibum.

' Kyu, mianhaeyo '

Ingin rasanya ia menetap saja di Paris ini, namun rasa rindunya mengalahkan rasa ketakutannya . Ia rindu dengan Kyuhyun , ia rindu akan dekapan hangat Kyuhyun . Dia sangat merindukan Kyuhyun .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang panjang , akhirnya Donghae tiba juga dirumahnya . Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur miliknya . Lagi dan Lagi . Kejadian malam itu muncul lagi dalam otaknya .

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat . ' Kyuhyun tak boleh tahu masalah ini, Kyuhyun tak boleh tahu ', teriaknya dalam hati .

Donghae mendudukan dirinya saat mendengar langkah kaki seseorang masuk mendekati kasurnya .

Donghae tersenyum , saat melihat kekasihnya yang tampan datang dengan seikat bunga ditangannya .

" Bagaimana liburanmu Chagi , apa menyenangkan ?", Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping tubuh Donghae .

Raut wajah ceria Donghae saat melihat Kyuhyun hilang begitu saja . Digantikan tatapan kosong dan raut kesedihan terpapar jelas dari wajah manisnya .

Kyuhyun menyadari ada aneh dengan Donghaenya . Tapi, ia segera menepis . Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan saja . Dia tak mau berpikiran macam-macam terhadap kekasihnya .

" Hae", panggil Kyuhyun lembut , namun tak ada jawaban dari Donghae .

Donghae masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri .

Haruskah ia mengatakan apa yang terjadi ?

Suatu hal yang sama sekali tak diinginkannya !

Donghae tersadar akan lamunannya saat Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya . Air mata Donghae terjatuh, ia tak kuat lagi untuk menahannya sedari tadi .

" Kau kenapa Hae ?", Tanya Kyuhyun panic . 'Ada apa sebenarnya ?', pikir Kyuhyun .

Bukan menjawab Donghae semakin menangis . Kyuhyun menghela nafas , lalu ia bawa tubuh Donghae ke dalam dekapannya . Donghae mencengkeram kuat baju Kyuhyun . Ia sembunyikan wajahnya dalam . Tangisannya semakin pilu terdengar .

Sakit bukan ?

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut punggung Donghae , " tenanglah, aku ada disini Chagi ", Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkannya .

Wajahnya saja yang menunjukkan raut tenang . Tahukah didalam hati Kyuhyun ia sedang bertanya-tanya . Apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya saat ini ? Apa suatu yang buruk telah menimpanya ? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Kibum ?

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah Donghae yang kini berada dihadapan wajahnya . Perlahan ia dekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Donghae .

" Saranghaeyo ", ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela lumatannnya . Donghae membalas lumatan itu . Namun tiba-tiba ingatannya tentang kejadian malam itu muncul kembali .

' _Saranghaeyo Hae, mianhaeyo aku telah melakukan ini , aku tak mau kehilanganmu '_

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan bibirnya . Saat ia menyadari bahwa Donghae terdiam membisu .

" Apa ada masalah Hae ?", Tanya Kyuhyun pelan . Donghae nampak terkejut dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun diwajahnya .

Donghae menggeleng , " tak ada Kyu ", ucap Donghae bohong . Kyuhyun tersenyum , walau didalam hatinya ia tengah mencoba menahan air matanya . Dia tahu Donghae sedang berbohong saat ini . Dia tahu !

" aku hanya merindukanmu Kyu", ucap Donghae diiringi senyuman malaikatnya . Kyuhyun memperlebar senyumannya . Ia tahu saat Donghae mengatakan itu, Donghae berujar jujur .

" Ne, aku juga sangat merindukanmu Hae ", Kyuhyun mencium kening Donghae cukup lama .

" Kyu ", panggil Donghae pelan .

Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya ke bibir Donghae . Lalu memandangi wajah Donghae . Ia tangkupkan kedua pipi Donghae dengan kedua tangannya . Ia tekan kedua pipi itu , membuat bibir Donghae maju beberapa centi .

Kyuhyun tertawa , melihat wajah Donghae seperti itu . Terlihat sangat lucu, pikirnya .

Donghae yang kesal , akhirnya memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun . Membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya .

Donghae menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun . Namun sedetik kemudian ia rubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi ceria .

Kyuhyun menarik Donghae kedalam pelukannya . Donghaepun membalas pelukan itu .

"Hae, aku beruntung bisa memilikimu "

' apa itu akan kau ucapkan setelah kau tahu tentang hal itu ?'

" Aku sangat mencintaimu Hae ", Kyuhyun dapat merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dengan erat oleh Donghae .

" Nado Kyu , hhiikss , Nado ", isak tangis Donghae terdengar lagi . Kyuhyun ingin melepaskan pelukan itu , namun Donghae makin memperat pelukannya . Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak mau Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya .

" Kyu, aku maukah kau menuruti satu keinginanku ?", Tanya Donghae dengan air mata yang terurai. Ia pun merebahkan kepalanya pda bahu Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambut Donghae .

' Apa permintaanmu untuk aku melepaskanmu ?', batin Kyuhyun , Ia sudah takut dan penasaran dengan sikap Donghae saat ini . Apalagi selama disana Donghae jarang sekali mengangkat telponnya .

" Jangan pernah meninggalkanku , apapun yang terjadi denganku ", Kyuhyun tersenyum . Ternyata pikirannya salah . Donghae mencintainya . Mencintainya .

" Maukah ?", Tanya Donghae ragu-ragu . Karna Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menanggapi permintaanya .

Kyuhyun memperat pelukannya . Hatinya sangat bahagia saat ini .

" Tentu saja Hae , tanpa diminta pun itu sudah tanggung jawabku , aku mencintaimu dalam susah maupun senang , aku mencintaimu bukan karna apa yang terjadi denganmu, aku mencintaimu tulus apa adanya dirimu , mungkin kau anggap aku penggombal cinta , namun jujur, selangkahpun aku tak berniat untuk meninggalkanmu , karna kau adalah penyemangatku ", ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar .

Donghae menangis mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun . Ia bersyukur bisa mempunyai kekasih seperti Kyuhyun !

' Tapi Kyu, apa kau masih berbicara seperti itu setelah kau tahu hal itu ?'

" Gomawoyo telah mencintaiku ", ujar Donghae pelan .

" tidak , aku lah yang seharusnya berterima kasih ", balas Kyuhyun .

" terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku, terimakasih telah mau menjadi kekasih ku, dan terimakasih karna mau mencintaiku ", lanjutnya .

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Donghae erat .

' Hae, aku akan mencintaimu apappun yang terjadi , dan aku masih menunggu kau mengungkapkan isi hatimu saat ini , aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu '

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hari demi hari telah dilewati Donghae . Ia cukup lega , karna Kibum sama sekali tak ada menghubunginya selama hampir seminggu ini . Namun tetap saja , kelegaanya itu tak utuh . Rahasia besar masih ia simpan rapt-rapat didalam hatinya .

Donghae membuka matanya berat . Kepalanya terasa pusing , ia berusaha bangun tapi tidak bisa . Kepalanya terasa sakit dan pusing . Seperti dihantam oleh benda tajam dan keras .

Dia merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya akhir minggu ini . Tubunya cepat sekali lelah . Pusing disetiap paginya . Namun pusing kali ini lebih sakit dari hari-hari biasanya .

Dia mencengkeram perutnya . Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari situ . Sakit .

Hingga , akhirnya ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi .

" Uwwweee , Uwweeeee ", ia memuntahkan cairan bening di dalam wastafel. Berkali-kali ia terus seperti itu .

Ia pandangi wajahnya dicermin . Pucat .

" Uuuuwwwee , uuwwweee "

Tak ada apapun yang keluar . Hanya perasaan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam perutnya .

Ia merasakan mual , mual, dan mual .

Lalu ia menatap horror pada cermin dihadapannya . Wajahnya yang sudah pucat pasi bertambah pucat lagi .

Kejadian itu , kejadian malam itu , hampir dua minggu yang lalu

, Mungkinkah ?

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::warning::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Review , Follow n Fave eoh !#maksa**

**Kkk~ ~**

**Adakah yang minta sequel untuk moment KIHAE ? kkk~ , mau ? mau ? mau ?**

**Balasan review :**

**Haelfishy : hheem, tapi sayang , Hyuk tak ada malam itu … kkk~**

**Arum Junie : whohohoho, sequel? Mau ?**

**Cutefish : My sweety baby Hae gak di apa"kan koq , Cuma dibuat enak aja#evilaugh**

**Nnaglow : whoaaaa ….. gk taw mau ngmng apa !**

**Yulika : TEbak ajj ndiri :p#digamparyulika**

**Princelee86 : Dendam eoh ? tapi kan Kibum terpaksa melakukan itu ?**

**Dew : ff mu , ff mu, aku masih menunggu !**

** Knpa gk rela chingu ? ntr Kibum bunh diri loo … hhhehhe**

** Kyuhae or Kihae ?**

**.**

**.**

**Mungkin chap depan End … Ocean n rainbow akan rilis …..:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle : Dan Pada Akhirnya Cinta

Main Cast : Lee Donghae ( Tetep )

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Sub Cast : all member suju and others

Main Pair : ? ( KIHAE OR KYUHAE )

NO GS !

Genre : Romance, hurt, sad,M-Preg

Rated : T-M

Sumarry : Lee Donghae harus rela membiarkan kisah cinta yang dilewati nya 2 tahun bersama Kim Kibum yang sangat ia cintai harus kandas ditengah jalan.

Kim Ryeowook, adalah seseorang yang membuat Kibum pergi meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja .. Tapi apa Kibum benar-benar mencintai Ryeowook ?

Lalu siapa Cho Kyuhyun ?

Seorang pemain piano terkenal , yang jatuh cinta dengan Donghae , dan tulus mencintai Donghae apa adanya !

Siapa yang akan dia pilih untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya ?

Apa dia harus kembali bersama seseorang yang menyakitinya atau membangun percintaan baru dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya?

Lalu kenapa dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Paris ?

Siapa pula Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Sungmin ?

.

.

**( ada ff baru dari author dan juga ada ff yang sudah update , tolong dibaca eoh !#maksa )**

.

.

**(ok, Sequel sudah liris , ada kah yang belum membacanya ? mianhaeyo kalau kurang hot , saya pemula dalam hal berbau Nc #senyumalaHae)**

**.**

**.**

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya ,_

_Donghae merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya beberapa minggu ini . Tubunya cepat sekali lelah . Pusing disetiap paginya . Namun pusing kali ini lebih sakit dari hari-hari biasanya ._

_Dia mencengkeram perutnya . Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari situ . Sakit ._

_Hingga , akhirnya ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi ._

_" Uwwweee , Uwweeeee ", ia memuntahkan cairan bening di dalam wastafel. Berkali-kali ia terus seperti itu ._

_Ia pandangi wajahnya dicermin . Pucat ._

_" Uuuuwwwee , uuwwweee "_

_Tak ada apapun yang keluar . Hanya perasaan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam perutnya ._

_Ia merasakan mual , mual, dan mual ._

_Lalu ia menatap horror pada cermin dihadapannya . Wajahnya yang sudah pucat pasi bertambah pucat lagi ._

_Kejadian itu , kejadian malam itu , hampir dua minggu yang lalu._

_, Mungkinkah ?_

**Lee Suhe ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Setetes demi setetes air dari langit jatuh ke permukaan . Dalam sekejap mata , hujan turun begitu lebatnya .

Sesosok namja manis , tengah duduk bersila di atas kasurnya . Wajahnya terlihat pucat, walau tak membuang kemanisannya . Dia menopang dagu degan tangannya yang ditumpukkan pada pahanya .

Pikirannya jauh melayang . Ia mersakan pusing dikepalanya , tapi sedetik kemudian pusing itu hilang . Terus seperti itu . Mual setiap paginya pun semakin parah . Setiap dia mencium aroma yang menusuk atau mencium bau susu , dia serasa ingin muntah .

Namun pikiran buruk tentang dirinya ia buang jauh-jauh . Dia menggelengkan kepalanya , "aku hanya kelelahan ", gumamnya pelan .

Ia mengangguk ,"Ya , pasti aku hanya kelelahan ", ucapnya meyakinkan .

Perlahan ia turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah kaca kamarnya . Ia berdiri , memandang ke arah luar kamarnya . Hujan sangatlah lebat saat ini . Bunyi petir pun ikut meramaikan suasana .

Dia mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan, sangat dingin , pikirnya .

'_Kibumii', _batinnya saat kejadian tiga minggu lalu terlintas lagi di ingatannya . Ia memejamkan matanya , mencoba mengusir pikiran yang membuat hatinya sakit .

Nafasnya memburu , tangannya terkepal kuat . Menggambarkan perasaan marah dan dendam saat ini .

"huh?"

Donghae segera membalikkan tubuhnya cepat , saat ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang . Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat gugup, berubah jadi tenang saat mengetahui siapa yang kini tengah mencium keningnya mesra .

Donghae tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya , menikmati sentuhan lembut yang ia rasakan dikulitnya .

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa hm?",tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengelus pipi Donghae . Donghae menggeleng , "Tak ada", jawabnya bohong .

Bukankah dia tadi memikirkan tentang Kibum ?

Kyuhyun tersenyum , lalu mendaratkan ciuman mesra dibibir Donghae .

'_Aku tahu kau berbohong Hae'_

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya , menatap lekat-lekat wajah manis Donghae . Ada yang tak biasa pikirnya .

"Akhir-akhir ini wajahmu selalu pucat , kau sakit?",tanya Kyuhyun khawatir . Lalu ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya , menyentuh kening Donghae , lalu beralih ke leher Donghae . Donghae yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tersenyum . Betapa perhatian dan pedulinya Kyuhyun terhadapanya .

Tapi apa Kyuhyun masih peduli bila tahu akan kejadian dirinya dengan Kibum?

Itulah yang membuat senyum Donghae terhapus begitu saja . Membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya heran , "Ada apa sebenarnya Hae?",tanya Kyuhyun lembut . Ingin rasanya Donghae menangis saat ini juga . Tapi itu tak mungkin dilakukannya , tak mungkin .

' _Kyu tak boleh tahu tentang kejadian itu , tak boleh ',_tekadnya dalam hati .

Donghae berusaha memasang senyum terbaiknya , "aku baik-baik saja", jawab Donghae . Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Donghae , "Aku percaya padamu", balas Kyuhyun lalu menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya .

Donghae menjatuhkan air matanya . Ucapan Kyuhyun semakin membuatnya semakin bersalah . Dia tengah berbohong , dan Kyuhyun mempercayainya ?

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, sambil mengusap punggung Donghae dengan lembut . Dalam hatinya ia tengah bertanya-tanya , ada apa dengan Donghaenya ?

Kyuhyun mempercayai Donghae ! Bukan karna ucapan Donghae yang sangat diketahuinya itu tidak benar . Donghae sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya . Dia tahu ! Yang dimaksud dirinya percaya adalah , dia percaya bahwa Donghae akan menceritakan tentang apa yang ada dibenaknya saat ini . Cepat atau lambat !

'_Mianhaeyo Kyu , mianheyo, aku tak mau kau meninggalkanku'_

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya , seakan takut Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya . Kyuhyun yang merasakan pelukan Donghae semakin membuat tubuhnya terhimpit dengan tubuh Donghae tersenyum .

"Tenang , aku tak akan meninggalkanmu", ujar Kyuhyun seakan mengerti dengan arti pelukan Donghae .

Donghae tersenyum , "Ne Kyu ", balas Donghae , _'semoga itu benar',_lanjutnya dalam hati .

Mungkinkah itu akan jadi kenyataan pahit yang harus diterima Donghae nanti?

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Disebuah rumah yang cukup besar , nampaklah sesosok namja tampan yang tengah duduk di sofa . Matanya menatap rintikan hujan yang mulai mereda . Dia mengedarkan padangannya , sepertinya dia tengah menunggu seseorang .

Dia menundukkan wajahnya , mencoba mengingat kejadian tiga minggu silam . Kejadian yang sebenarnya membuatnya senang dan bahagia , sekaligus membuat hatinya sakit .

Kejadian dimana dirinya dan Donghae berhubungan tubuh yang tak disadari karna ketulusan dari Donghae .

Keterpaksaan !

Itulah yang membuat hatinya terasa tertohok . Dia mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar bunyi hentakan sepatu yang menuruni anak tangga .

"Apa terlalu lama kau menunggu Kibum?",Sosok namja itu berjalan mendekati Kibum dan memilih duduk disamping Kibum .

Kibum tersenyum , "Tidak Yesung Hyung", jawabnya pelan .

Yesung mengangguk , "Pasti ada alasankan kau datang ke sini?", tanya Yesung _to the point._

Yesung amat tahu dengan sikap dan sifat Dongsaengnya ini , tak suka bertele-tele .

Kibum menarik nafas dalam , " Hm , sebenarnya Hyung , aku ", Kibum menggaruk lehernya yang tiba-tiba terasa amat serak dan susah untuk mengeluarkan suara .

"Ada apa?",tanya Yesung tak sabaran .Dapat ia simpulkan , bahwa datangnya Kibum kerumahnya adalah sebuah mukjizat . Karena hampir beberapa bulan , Kibum tak pernah datang berkunjung ke rumahnya ataupun hanya sekedar menelpon .

"Hm, apa Henry sudah hamil?"

"huh?"

Kibum menatap tajam mata sipit Yesung . Yesung yang sebenarnya mendengar apa yang ditanyakan Kibum hanya mengekspresikan suara terkejutnya .

Yesung tersenyum ,lalu menangguk , "Ne, hamilnya sudah jalan empat bulan", jawab Yesung terlambat .

"Apa saat kau melakukan itu , kau mengeluarkannya didalam Hyung?",Yesung memandang heran kea rah Kibum . Kenapa pertanyaan Kibum seputar tentang ' itu ' .

Yesung mengangguk ,"Tentu, kalau tidak begitu ia tak hamil bukan ?", Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya .

'_Berarti dia juga akan mengalami hal itu '_

"Tapi hal itu sepertinya tak langsung terjadi ", lanjut Yesung yang membuat Kibum menghilangkan senyuman mautnya .

"M-maksudnya Hyung?",tanya Kibum tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Hyung pertamanya itu . Otak jeniusnya seakan tak bisa di ajak kompromi untuk masalah tentang ' itu ' .

"Yah, maskudku saat melakukan itu , tak sepenuhnya berhasil ", Yesung menggaruk kepala besarnya , "Intinya ya , saat kau mengeluarkan spermamu di dalam perut seseorang , itu belum tentu bisa menjadikan orang itu hamil , yah , bisa dibilang _fifty – fifty , _harus berkali-kali melakukannya", jelas Yesung saat ia mengetahui wajah kebingungan Kibum .

Kibum menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa , ia mendesah pelan . Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya .

' _Hae ', _batinnya . Ia mendadak kecewa , setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Yesung . Dia hanya melakukan hal mengeluarkan cairan cintanya hanya satu kali ! Mustahil untuk hamil .

Berarti kejadian tiga minggu lalu tak bisa membuat Donghae hamil !

Itu adalah cara Kibum untuk bisa mendapatkan Donghae kembali . Dengan hamilnya Donghae , dialah yang akan menikahi Donghae , karena anak yang dikandung Donghae adalah anak kandungnya . Kyuhyun ? Pasti dia akan merelakan Donghae untuknya !

"Memang kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu ?",tanya Yesung yang sedari tadi sudah dirundung rasa penasaran .

Kibum menatap sendu mata Yesung yang tengah menatapnya tajam , " Kau tahu hyung , aku sangat mengharapkan dia hamil anakku", jawab Kibum pelan dan sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yesung . Mungkin , dia hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hatinya saat ini .

Yesung menaikan satu alisnya , "Nugu ?", tanyanya dan sepertinya tak begitu memperdulikan jawaban melenceng dari Kibum .

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya , "Di-"

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya "Jangan bilang kalau Donghae ?" teriak Yesung .

Kenapa dia bisa menebak itu Donghae ? Itu mudah saja , dia tak mungkin melakukan hubungan itu dengan orang lain selain Donghae . Yesung sangat tahu, karena rahasia Kibum berada di dalam genggaman tangannya . Mulai dari rahasia terkecil hingga terbesar .

Kibum mengangguk menjawabnya , "Itu memang dia " , Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya , lalu menatap Kibum tak percaya saat mendengar pengakuan yang Kibum berikan .

"Kau gila eoh ?",tanya Yesung dengan suara yang sedikit diturunkannya , "Kau tahukan dia milik Kyuhyun?", tanya Yesung lagi .

Kibum mengangguk , "Ne, aku tahu Hyung , maka dari itulah aku melakukannya ", mata Kibum memerah , "Aku takut kehilangannya Hyung, aku takut , aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya , aku tak bisa ", Yesung duduk disebelah Kibum , lalu membawa tubuh Kibum ke dalam dekapannya . Walau di luar Kibum terlihat kuat , tapi bila dihadapan Yesung atau Donghae dia sangatlah rapuh .

"Tapi caramu salah Kibum", Yesung mengusap punggung Kibum , "Bagaimana kalau sampai Kyuhyun mengetahuinya ,lalu meninggalkannya , apa kau senang melihat Hae menderita ?", Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aniya , aku tak ingin melihat air matanya , aku tak ingin , tapi, tapi , hhikkss", air mata yang ditahan Kibum akhirnya lolos juga .

"aku tak sanggup melihatnya dengan orang lain Hyung , aku sangat mencintainya , hhiikkss, aku sangat mencintainya "

Yesung hanya diam sambil terus mengusap punggung Kibum . Tak ada yang bisa di katakannya , yang pasti ia tengah berdo'a di dalam hati saat ini .

'_Apapun yang terjadi , semoga ini terbaik untukmu , Hae , dan juga Kyuhyun '_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hari menjelang sore , terlihat sepasang kekasih tengah bersantai di sebuah Restoran . Keadaan Restoran tak cukup ramai , mungkin karena udara saat ini sangatlah dingin .

"Tak makan Hae ?",tanya Kyuhyun heran saat dirinya sudah selesai makan . Lalu matanya menatap ke arah piring yang berada dihadapan Donghae . Masih penuh , tak berubah sedikit pun .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aku kenyang ", jawab Donghae pelan . Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya .

"Bukankah kau dari siang tak ada makan apapun ?",tanya Kyuhyun lagi saat dirinya teringat saat Donghae mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat lapar . Hingga Kyuhyun mengajaknya ke restoran .

Donghae mengangguk , "Benar", jawabnya pelan .

"Lalu?"

Donghae menatap mata coklat milik namjachingunya itu , "aku ingin es krim Kyu", rengeknya manja dengan diiringi _pupyy eyes_ andalannya .

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas . Akhir-akhir ini sikap Donghae terlihat aneh . Sedetik bilang ini, sedetik kemudian bilang itu . Membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan emosinya yang kadang-kadang sudah tak sanggup lagi harus di tahannya .

"Baiklah", Donghae tersenyum sangat lebar saat mendengar permintaannya dituruti oleh Kyuhyun . Ia pun lekas bangkit dan berjalan untuk ke toko es krim yang berada tak jauh dari Café tersebut .

"Aiisshhh", Kyuhyun meninggalkan uang selembaran lalu berlari menyusul Donghae yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya .

.

.

"Yang ini, eh tidak-tidak , yang ini saja , eh jangan , yang itu saja , tapi itu coklatkan ? hmh , yang kej-"

"Hae!", bentak Kyuhyun pelan . Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar Kyuhyun menyebutkan namanya dengan nada yang tinggi .

"Yang itu saja Noona ", ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk es krim yang berbalutkan _crème coconut_ di atasnya .

"Tapi itu aku ingin coklat !", tolak Donghae , "yang ini saja Noona ", tunjuk Donghae ke eskrim dengan _full cheese_ ,

"KAU INI SEBENARNYA MAU YANG MANA !", teriak noona penjaga kasir toko es krim dengan sangat keras . Hingga membuat para penikmat es krim yang tengah duduk santai memandang kea rah Kyuhyun , Donghae dan juga noona itu .

Mungkin noona penjaga kasir itu sudah sangat kesal dengan apa yang di inginkan oleh Donghae !

.

.

.

"Mianhaeyo", ucap Kyuhyun tulus saat membayar es krim yang kini sudah berada di tangannya .

Noona itu hanya mengangguk menjawabnya , tanpa ada senyuman yang terlihat .

"Ppallii Kyu ", Donghae menarik lengan Kyuhyun dari pandangan maut Noona penjaga kasir itu .

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya , tepat di depan rumah Donghae . Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Donghae tertidur sangat pulasnya .

Ia mengelus pipi mulus Donghae , memberikan kecupan singkat di kening Donghae .

"Apa yang sedang kau tutupi dariku eoh?", Kyuhyun memandang sendu wajah manis Donghae . Lalu ia dekatkan bibirnya , hingga kini bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir tipis Donghae .

"eeeuunngh", Kyuhyun menajuhkan bibirnya saat mendengar lenguhan terdengar dari bibir Donghae .

"Sudah sampai ?", tanya Donghae sambil mengucek matanya dengan gerakan lucu .

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ne, mau ku antar ?", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aniya , kau sebaiknya pulang , dan beristirahat , saranghaeyo ", Donghae mengecup bibir Kyuhyun yang dibalas kecupan singkat di kedua pipi Donghae dan juga keningnya .

"Good Night Chagi", Donghae tersenyum , lalu membuka pintu mobil . Belum sempat kakinya ia turunkan ke tanah , sebuah tangan menggenggam lembut lengan Donghae .

"Es krim mu", Kyuhyun menyodorkan es krim yang sudah meleleh didalam tempatnya .

Donghae menutup hidungnya , "Buang saja, aku tak menyukai baunya !", ujar Donghae lalu berlari kea rah rumahnya .

"Hati-hati Kyu ", Donghae melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu .

Kyuhyun mendekatkan es krim itu kehidungnya , " Manis", gumamnya , lalu ia cicipi es krim itu , " Dan juga enak ", Kyuhyun memandang kea rah kamar Donghae yang berada dilantai dua yang lampunya sudah menyala .

'_Sudah sampai rupanya ', _batinnya .

Namun sedetik kemudian , ia kembali mengalihkan padangannya kea rah es krim .

"Bukankah jika seseorang tak suka dengan es krim , dia akan bilang , aku tak menyukai rasanya , bukannya bilang , aku tak menyukai baunya ", Kyuhyun bermonolog ria .

Ada yang aneh , pikirnya .

Dia pun merogoh ponselnya , berniat untuk menghubungi Donghae .

**^ Dareum saram pilyo eobseo nan geunyang neoragao –**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya saat melihat ponsel Donghae berdering disamping kursi kemudinya .

"Besok sajalah ", putusnya saat ia hendak mengembalikkan ponsel itu saat ini .

"Aahhh , sudahlah ", Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai menjalankan mobil nya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae kembali bangkit dari tidurnya saat ia merasakan mual . Segera cepat ia berlari ke dalam kamar mandi .

"Uweeee, uwweeee ", untuk kesekian kalinya , ia hanya memuntahkan cairan bening , tak ada yang lain .

Ia memegangi kepalanya , terasa berat . Hingga tubuhnya terasa lemah dan lemas . Ia terduduk di dekat pintu kamar mandi . Wajahnya sangat pucat . Dan ia memegangi perutnya .

"akkkhh, sakittt ", pekiknya tertahan . Donghae meringis kesakitan .

"akkhh", ia berusaha bangkit dan berjalan kea rah tempat tidurnya dengan jalan yang terhuyung .

Ia memejamkan matanya , perasaan mual dan mulas di perutnya hilang , namun tergantikan hantaman keras di kepalanya . Sakit dan pusing .

Donghae memegangi kepalanya , "Ada apa denganku ?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri .

Donghae terus saja meringis tertahan , takut kalau Appa dan Eommanya dapat mendegar rintihannya .

Mungkin karena sakit yang dideranya sudah hilang , Donghae tertidur amat pulasnya sekarang .

"Kyuu, mianhae", rancaunya disela-sela tidurnya . Dia bermimpi !

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ke esokan paginya ,

"Hae mau kemana ?",tanya Leeteuk saat melihat Donghae melintasi dirinya yang tengah menyiapkan _coffee morning _untuk Siwon , Appanya . Leeteuk sedikit heran saat melihat anaknya berjalan ke luar rumah masih dengan piyama tidurnya .

"Mencari sesuatu Eomma ", jawabnya sedikit teriak karna dirinya sudah berada diluar rumah .

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya , "aku harus membuktikannya", gumamnya yakin .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae kini berada didalam kamar mandi . Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat . Ia memegangi dadanya , takut kalau degupan jantung itu bisa terdengar sampai ke luar .

Peluh keringat menetes sebesar biji jagung membasahi wajah manisnya . Ia memejakan matanya , menenangkan dirinya sejenak .

Ia membuka matanya , menatap wajahnya didepan cermin kamar mandi .

"Ini tak akan seperti yang kau pikirkan Lee Donghae , semua akan baik-baik saja , kau hanya kelelahan , yah , hanya kelelahan ", ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri . Dia berpikir bahwa dirinya berubah tiga minggu terakhir ini .

Ia balikkan tubuhnya . Lagi dan lagi . Dapat ia rasakan debaran jantungnya . Gugup dan takut , itulah yang tengah menyelimutinya kini .

Perlahan , ia gerakkan tangannya ke atas . Mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi dengan benda kecil di dalam genggaman tangannya .

"huh? Apa?", Donghae terduduk lemas . Jantungnya semakin berdebar hingga menyesakkan dadanya . Air matanya perlahan jatuh membasahi pipinya .

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya , "Ini tak mungkin , hhiikkkss, ini tak mungkin ,hhiiikkkss, ini tak mungkin ", Ia tari lututnya kedalam dekapannya , lalu ia benamkan wajahnya ke keuda lututnya , "Ini tak mungkin , hhiikkksss,, hhiikkss, Kyu , hhiikkss", Donghae menangis pilu . Tangis kekecawaan dan kesedihan .

Ternyata apa yang dipikirkan selama ini , tentang apa yang tengah terjadi dengannya itu semua menjadi kenyataan .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "hhiikksss, Kyu, hhikkkss, hhikkkss", tak ada kata yang keluar selain tak mungkin , dan juga Kyuhyun .

Tangis Donghae semakin pilu . Ia pun bangki dan mulai memukul dinding kamar mandi bertubi-tubi , "Ini tak mungkin , hhiikkss, ini tak mungkin !", Ia memukul cermin di sampingnya .

Hingga cermin itu pecah dan serpihan kaca itu menempel indah dikulit mulus tangan Donghae .

Donghae terduduk lemah , "hhiiiikkkss , tak mungkin , hhiikksss ",ucapnya disela-sela tangisan pilunya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Annyeong Eomma , Appa", sapa Kyuhyun saat bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Donghae di depan rumah kediaman Donghae .

Oh , Kyuhyun juga sudah terbiasa memanggil Leeteuk dan Siwon dengan panggilan Eomma dan Appa .

"Eh Kyu, mau bertemu Donghae ? langsung saja ke atas ya , Eomma mau kencan", ujar Leeteuk lalu berlalu melewati Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun tersenyum ,"Ne, hati-hati Eomma , Appa", ucapnya .

"Jaga anakku dengan baik hm", Kyuhyun mengangguk menjawabnya .

.

Kyuhyun menapaki anak tangga menuju kamar Donghae . Ia buka kamar milik Donghae , namu langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar isakan cukup memilukan hati terdengan dari kamar mandi .

"Hae!",

Kyuhyun langsung berlari dan membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar .

"hhiikkksss, Kyu, hhiikksss"

"Hae", Kyuhyun membawa Donghae kedalam dekapannya .

"hhiikksss, Kyuu, hhiikkss"

Kyuhyun diam seribu bahasa , tak ada yang bisa ia ucapkan saat ini . Ia tahu , masalah yang dihadapi Donghae semakin membesar . Tapi yang membuat Kyuhyun bingun , heran dan juga penasaran adalah , apa masalahnya !

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut punggung Donghae , "Hiikkss, kyyuu, hhiikkss", tangis Donghae semakin jadi saat Kyuhyun mencium pucuk kepalanya .

"Tenang Hae , aku disini , aku disini"

'_Masihkah kau disini saat mengetahui semuanya '_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Yah , tidak jadi Fin ! yahh payah … kkk~**

**Buat yang sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini , gamsahamnida chingudeul ! Dan juga yang sudah kasih review di Dan Pada Akhirnya Cinta seq , terimakasih banyak … knp saya tulis disitu Fin , sebab Sequel itu tidak berlanjut !**

**Curcol sedikit , aku menangis saat menuliskan Kibum dan Yesung T_T .., sedih dan menusuk !**

**PLEASE REVIEW , FOLLOW N FAVE EOH !, budidayakanlah meninggalkan jejak !**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review ,,,**

**Arum Junie : hhehe, Kim Junior eoh? Trs Kyuhyun ? hhmh , buat author sajalah kalau bgt ! kkk~#kabur**

**Rae : ? Kibum : KIHAE**

**M : Kyuhyun : KYUHAE!lol! kkk~**

**Rika Snowfish : wahahaha, tapi kayanya Hae hamli tuh ?**

**Cutefish : Kyuhyunnya buat author …. Hhhheheheheh**

**clouds06 : Kibum : Gomawoyo ::D**

**Lee bummebum :YAH , lihat saja di end chap ..**

**nnaglow : bisa dunk , buktinya kan kau (?) , katanya anak SIHAE ?**

**BluePrince14 :Nih sudah lanjuttt … kapan SM High school mu update ! aku lelah menunggu ! **

**Dew : Kihae ? belum tentu , Kyuhae ? Sama ajj , kkk~ lihat di end chap , judulnya aj dan pada akhirnya cinta , jadi di akhirlah bisa ditentukannya ..**

**Shetea : Yah, terah saya saja kan ? bagus , hiihihihi**

**Yulika : Donghae :kelilipan ya?#pasangwajahpolos**

**Princelee86 : hhheheh, nih sudah lanjuutt , keep reading …**

**Bye ~**


	11. Chapter 11

Tittle : Dan Pada Akhirnya Cinta

Main Cast : Lee Donghae ( Tetep )

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Sub Cast : all member suju and others

Main Pair : ? ( KIHAE OR KYUHAE )

**NO GS !**

Genre : Romance, hurt, sad,M-Preg

Rated : T-M

Sumarry : Donghae hamil ? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun ? Mungkinkah ia akan meninggalkan Donghae yang semakin terluka akibat penyesalannya ?

Dan akankah Kibum mengetahui semuanya ?

**No GS !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Matahari kini sudah berada di tengah-tengah langit . Terlihat dua namja tengah duduk berdampingan dalam posisi berpelukan ditepi ranjang . Cukup lama mereka berdua dalam posisi seperti itu .

Salah satu dari mereka , terus saja menangis , membuat namja tampan yang tengah memeluknya terus bertanya-tanya didalam hati .

'_Ada apa sebenarnya ?'_

"Hae, ada apa chagi-ah ", tanya lembut Kyuhyun sambil tangannya mengusap punggung Donghae, siapa tahu saja , usapan yang telah ia lakukan hampir setengah jam akan berhasil, membuat Donghae tenang , atau setidaknya berhenti menangis .

Karena , melihat Donghae seperti ini, membuat hatinya juga ikut menangis . Bukankah dia pernah bilang, bila Donghae menangis, dia juga akan menangis ? Karena , separuh jiwanya telah ia titipkan didalam hati Donghae.

Donghae semakin terisak dibuatnya . Sentuhan Kyuhyun , membuat hatinya semakin sakit dan semakin merasa bersalah . Ia semakin pilu menangis , melantunkan nada-nada yang semakin miris untuk Kyuhyun mendengarnya .

"Hikkss, Kyuu, hiikkss", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya . Hatinya benar-benar sakit saat ini . Sakit sekali .

Mungkin jika ia diberi pilihan untuk memilih . Ia memilih untuk pergi ditingalkan Kibum , atau mungkin lebih tersakiti oleh sikap Kibum , daripada dia harus berada dalam situasi yang benar-benar membuat kepalanya ingin pecah . Karena tak sanggup lagi otaknya berpikir secara waras .

Mungkinkah ia menceritakan semuanya ?

Siapkah dirinya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat dicintainya ?

Atau akan ia simpan rahasia itu sendiri selamanya ?

Tak mungkin Donghae . Sepintar apapun dirimu menyimpannya, pasti akan terbongkar dengan sendirinya . Waktu yang akan memberi jawaban untuk Kyuhyun .

Dia hamil ? Akan membesar bukan ? Atau dia akan menggugurkannya ?

Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Donghae , lalu kembali mengusap punggung Donghae . Memberi ketenangan agar Donghaenya berhenti menangis dan mulai menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi . Walau sedari tadi , tak ada kata yang dilontarkan Donghae yang bisa membuat hati Kyuhyun merasa tenang . Malah dirinya semakin dirundung rasa penasaran saat ini.

"Kyuuu, hhiikksss, kyuu, mianhae , hhiikkss", Donghae semakin erat memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun . Seakan takut kalau Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya . Lalu pergi menginggalkannya .

Ia tak mau ! Ia teramat mencintai Kyuhyunnya !

Kyuhyun merasa ada duri yang menancap dihatinya , terasa sakit dan perih . Maaf ? Buat apa ?

Kyuhyun tahu, ada sesuatu hal yang Donghae tutupi dari dirinya ! Dia yakin itu .

' _Apa yang kau perbuat hingga kau mengucapkan kata maaf Hae? Apa fatal?Hingga kau menangis seperti ini?',_tanya Kyuhyun didalam hati .

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan air matanya , " Sebenarnya ada apa Hae ?",tanya Kyuhyun lembut . Siapa tahu saja , melihat Kyuhyun menangis akan membuat Donghae mau membuka rahasia yang ia sembunyikan selama tiga minggu terakhir .

Kyuhyun tahu dan teramat tahu, kalau Donghaenya tengah menyembunyikan masalah yang sangat pelik . Dan kenapa Donghae serasa enggan menceritakannya kepada Kyuhyun . Padahalkan selama ini, Donghae selalu menceritakan segala sesuatu hal , dari hal yang kecil hingga masalah yang cukup berat kepada Kyuhyunnya . Tapi untuk masalah kali ini , kenapa Donghae tak ingin Kyuhyun mengetahuinya ? Apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kyuhyun itu sendiri ?

"Hae ", Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukan , ia tatap dalam mata Donghae yang masih tertutup dengan ribuan air mata . Mata Donghaepun sembab, karena memang sedari tadi ia tak berhenti menangis atau karena memang tangisannya yang tak bisa untuk dihentikan oleh dirinya sendiri .

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Donghae , membuat Donghae yang merasakan sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun yang berada dipermukaan kulit mulusnya , ia memejamkan matanya . Menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun yang bisa membuat hatinya tenang dan merasa damai .

Donghae terbuai akan usapan halus itu . Kyuhyun tersenyum , saat melihat Donghae atau lebih tepatnya , melihat air mata Donghae yang tak tertumpah lagi .

"Sekarang jelaskan apa yang terjadi Hae ", Kyuhyun mengecup singkat kening Donghae . Namun apa yang terjadi ,pipi Donghae yang masih lembab akibat tangisannya , kini menjadi basah kembali .

Perlahan air mata Donghae kembali jatuh .

Hatinya benar-benar tak ingin mengatakannya . Ia tak mau ! Ia tak mau !

Kemarahan , kekesalan , kekecawaan dan juga kesedihan , kini bercampur jadi satu dengan rasa penyesalan yang teramat dalam .

Bisa dibayangkan bukan ? Jika menjadi Donghae saat ini ?

Dilema .

Disatu sisi, ia tak ingin melepaskan Kyuhyun , sangat tak ingin ! Disisi lain , ia berpikir . Akankah Kyuhyun menerimanya ? Dengan anak Kibum yang dikandungnya ?

"Hiikkkss, Kyuuu, hhikkkss,mianhae , mianhae", Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun . Menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun , dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar . Bukan hanya tangannya , namun juga seluruh tubuhnya .

Kyuhyun semakin bingung dibuatnya .

Apa ?

Ada apa ?

Kyuhyun ingin menghapus air mata Donghae yang semakin deras keluar . Namun apa daya , tangannya begitu kuat digenggam erat oleh Donghae .

"Hiikksss, Kyu, mianhaeyo, hhiikks", ucap Donghae dengan nada yang bergetar . Kini Donghae melepaskan tangannya , ia ulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap wajah tampan Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun yang merasakan sentuhan lembut dari telapak tangan Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum .

Donghae dengan air mata yang berlinang , menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah kekasihnya itu . Mungkin , ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bisa menyentuh wajah itu lagi .

Dia pesimis !

Dia yakin Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya ? Namun , masihkah Kyuhyun mencintainya disaat dirinya mengkhianati cinta tulus yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun ?

Walau itu bukan kemauannya , namun bukankah ia tak bisa menolak kejadian malam itu ? Bukankah ia menikmatinya ? Itulah yang membuatnya , benar-benar seperti namja murahan .

Tak punya harga diri ! Tak beharga ! Mungkinkah Kyuhyun masih setia berada didekatnya ? Atau mungkin masih ingin untuk tetap tinggal dihatinya ? Setelah apa yang telah ia perbuat ?

Pengkhianatan cinta yang sungguh miris untuk dibayangkan !

Sungguh sakit untuk dirasakan !

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum berjalan menuju apartemennya . Sudah lama sekali ia tak ke apartemennya . Semenjak putus dengan Donghae berbulan-bulan yang lalu . Ia jarang sekali mengunjungi apartemen yang akan ia jadikan sebagai tempat tinggalnya dengan Donghae kelak .

Namun takdir berkata lain bukan ?

Kibum mendudukan dirinya disofa . Ia usap sofa itu dengan perlahan , banyak debu yang menempel ditelapak tangannya . Mungkin , karena dirinya sudah tak pernah lagi membersihkan sofa bewarna biru . Warna kesukaan Donghaenya dulu . Bukan hanya sofa itu, perabotannya yang lainpun kini dihinggapi banyak debu dan kotoran . Dinding yang dipenuhi sarang laba-laba . Tak terawat . Biasanya dulu , setiap sebulan sekali . Donghae akan selalu menyempatkan waktu liburnya hanya untuk membersihkan apartemen Kibum yang katanya seperti rumah hantu. Pengap dan dingin . Yah, seperti penghuni aslinya .

Kibum berjalan menghampiri dapur kecilnya. Ia mendudukan dirinya dikursi meja makan . Ia memejamkan matanya . Mengingat memori-memori indah saat dirinya bersama dengan Donghaenya dulu .

Saat Donghae begitu semangatnya memasakkan makanan untuk dirinya , walau sesungguhnya hanya makanan bewarna hitam yang tersaji dimeja makan . Saat Donghae mencuci piring , namun beralasan macam-macam sehingga dirinyanya lah yang akan mencuci piring , sedangkan Donghae memilih tidur dikamar atau menonton tv . Saat Donghae memasak sayur , namun ia salah memasukkan bumbu, hingga sayur yang seharusnya disajikan dengan rasa gurih , menjadi rasa permen gula-gula , manis sekali .

Kibum tertawa kecil mengingatnya . Tak ada sedikitpun ingatan yang terlupakan saat dirinya bersama Donghae dulu .

Bagaimana cara tidur Donghae , cara makan Donghae, kebiasaan Donghae yang selalu berganti pakaian didalam kamar mandi , perhatian Donghae terhadapnya , kepedulian Donghae saat dirinya ada masalah. Wajah Donghae saat dirinya marah, cemberut , kesal , cemburu , semua masih jelas teringat di otak jeniusnya .

"Hae", Kibum membuka matanya . Ia tersenyum kecil , saat melihat sebuah akuarium kecil yang berada disamping kulkas . Ada satu ekor ikan badut yang sedang berenang ditempat . Seharusnya ikan tersebut mempunyai pasangan , namun sayang , pasangannya mati setelah seminggu kepergian Donghae .

Bukankah sama dengan hidupnya ?

Namun , bukankah dirinya yang meminta Donghae untuk meninggalkannya ?

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidurnya . Dekorasi kamarnya bewarna biru . Yeah, warna favorite Donghae . Pernah suatu ketika Kibum mengganti warna catnya menjadi warna hijau . Donghae menangis semalaman dikamarnya . Hal itu membuat Kibum mengerti, bahwa keinginan Donghae tak bisa ditolak .

Donghae sangat manja , apalagi dengannya . Dia menyukai Donghaenya seperti itu . Tapi, saat ia mencari alasan untuk bisa melepaskan Donghae, alasan itu yang digunakannya .

Dia mengatatakan bahwa ia tak menyukai dengan sifat Donghae yang seperti itu .

Dia bohong !

Kibum mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang . Ia arahkan pandangannya pada sebuah fhoto berukuran besar . Dimana ada dirinya dan Donghae sedang berciuman begitu mesranya .

Kibum menjatuhkan air matanya . Ia merasa menyesal telah dengan bodohnya melepaskan makhluk sempurna seperti Donghae .

Kibum menutupi wajah tampannya dengan kedua telapak tangannya . Sedetik kemudian , terdengar sebuah isakan yang begitu berat terdengar . Isakan yang begitu ia tahan .

"Hiikks, mianhaeyo Hae, hhiikkss, mianhae", tangis Kibum semakin pecah kala ia mengingat bagaimana cara dirinya memutuskan Donghaenya dulu . Dikamar ini . Yah. Tepat dikamar inilah .

"Hae, hhiikkksss, mianhaeyo, hhiikkk, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Hae, hhhiikkkss", Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tak bisa Hae , hhiiikkss, kembali denganku Hae, hiiikkss, hhikkkss", Kibum menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah tampannya yang sudah memerah .

Karena tangisan dan karena emosi yang terpendam .

Kibum merebahkan dirinya . Pikirannya sangat kacau .

"Hae , saranghaeyo, hhiikkss, sarang ", KIbum menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya yang sengaja ia angkat Hingga kini kedua matanya, tertutup oleh satu lengan kanannya .

"HHiikks, saranghaeyo Hae, hhikkksss", Kibum terus saja menangis . Menangisi penyelasannya yang dulu ia buat .

Penyesalan yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia lakukan .

Namun jauh didalam hatinya , ia tengah berdo'a , memohon kepada sang Pencipta . Apa yang ia pikirkan , apa yang selama ini ia inginkan setiap detiknya , akan bisa terwujud dan berakhir dengan bahagia .

"Hae, saranghaeyo, jeongmal saranghaeyo", ucapnya lirih tanpa diiringi oleh air mata . Ia memejamkan matanya dalam . Dia berdo'a dilam hati , dengan penuh pengharapan dan belas kasih .

'_Buatlah dia kembali denganku, biarkan ia mengandung anakku, dan izinkanlah aku untuk bisa menjaganya kembali hingga akhir hayatku '_

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Suasana tegang , kini tengah menyelimuti ruang kamar Donghae . Keheningan tercipta beberapa detik, saat Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Donghae dengan ciuman basah dan pelukan hangatnya .

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae dengan tatapan memohon dan memelas yang kini berdiri dihadapannya . Dia ingin tahu, apa yang sebenarnya masalah yang sedang dihadapi Donghaenya !

Hingga membuat Donghaenya begitu menangisnya !

Tangisan perih yang begitu menyanyatkan hati , walau tak bisa dipungkiri . Tangisan Donghae kali ini, tak sebanding dengan tangisan yang tertumpah saat dirinya ditinggal dan diputuskan sepihak oleh Kibum .

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Donghae sebentar , ia usap kedua belah pipi Donghae dengan usapan kedua ibu jarinya .

Kyuhyun tersenyum , "Sekarang jelaskan kepadaku hm", pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada lembutnya . Mata Donghae kembali memerah , membuat Kyuhyun dengan sigap menghapus air mata yang berada disudut mata Donghae .

"Minaheyo Kyu, mianhaeyo", Donghae memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di pipinya . Air mata Donghae lolos begitu saja, bergulir dengan cepat , namun berhenti ditangan Kyuhyun yang berada di atas wajah manis Donghae .

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum , walau didalam hati ia berteriak . Dia sudah tak sabar , ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi .

"Aku memaafkan mu Hae, tapi kau harus menceritakan apa kesalahan yang kau perbuat ", Kyuhyun memandang sayu mata Donghae yang begitu sedih menatapnya .

Donghae merasakan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, diapun sempat merasakan bahwa nafasnya tercekat keras . Susah untuk sekedar menarik nafas .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Kyuu, hhikkss, mianhae, mianhae", untuk kesekian kalinya , Donghae kembali terisak .

Ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis, namun hal itu semakin membuat dadanya terasa sesak .

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan air matanya , ia sungguh tak sanggup melihat orang terkasihnya begitu memilukan , menangis didepan matanya .

Ia tak suka bila melihat Donghaenya menangis . Hatinya sakit bila harus menyaksikannya , perih dan teramat terluka .

"Hiikkss, mianhaeyo Kyuu, hhikkkss, ak-aku , hhikkss", Donghae seakan susah untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Susah . Susah untuk diucapkan . Lidahnya terasa kelu bila mengucapkan kata lain , selain kata ' Kyu ' dan 'maaf' .

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya untuk bisa menggenggam tangan Donghae . Ia genggam kedua tangan Donghae dengan sangat erat , lalu membawa tangan Donghae yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya ke hadapan dadanya .

Dapat Donghae rasakan , betapa cepatnya jantung Kyuhyun memompa . Seperti dentuman drum yang dipukul keras dan tidak beraturan .

"Lihat aku Hae, lihat mataku", Donghae mengangkat wajahnya seketika . Ia bisa lihat mata Kyuhyun memerah, menahan tangisnya .

'_Aku tak sanggup Kyu, aku tak sanggup melihat ketulusan cintamu yang begitu jelas terlihat dari sorot matamu, aku seakan ditelanjangi dengan tatapanmu itu, aku berasalah Kyu, mianhae '_

Donghae menundukkan wajahnya , namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun memperat genggaman tangannya . Mungkin tangan Donghae terasa sakit akibat genggaman Kyuhyun yang terlalu kuat . Yah, Kyuhyun melampiaskan kekesalannya , karna Donghae menghindari tatapannya . Tatapan kasih sayang , yang ia tunjukkan untuk Donghaenya , agar Donghae mau mengikuti apa yang tersirat melalui tatapan matanya .

Tatapan yang meminta Donghae untuk berkata jujur !

"Kau mencintaiku ?",tanya Kyuhyun . Namun Donghae semakin memperdalam tundukkannya .

"Kau mencintaiku ? Hae, kau mencintaiku ?", tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Karena Donghae hanya memilih untuk tetap bersikeras menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya , ia tatap lekat-lekat tangannya yang bergetar . Kyuhyun lebih menguatkan genggamannya saat tangan Donghae semakin gemetaran .

Donghae ketakutan , dia takut . Saat ini dia benar-benar takut .

Dia takut Kyuhyun meninggalkannya .

"Kau tidak mencintaiku kan ?", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya . Ia mengangkat wajahnya , hingga kini mata mereka berdua saling beradu pandang .

"Kau tidak mencintaiku ?", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya . Tidak setuju dengan apa yang ditanyakan Kyuhyun kepadanya .

"A-akku, hhiikkss, sangat mencin, hhiikkss, cintaimu Kyu, hhikks", Donghae mengucapkan dengan terisak dan tergagap . Air matanya semakin deras untuk terus mengalir , membasahi hampir sebagian wajahnya . Bukan hanya basah air mata , namun juga karena keringat .

Kyuhyun tersenyum , setidaknya anggapannya yang ia kira Donghae sudah tidak mencintainya salah .

"Kau benar mencintaiku ?", Donghae mengangguk menjawabnya .

'_Ku terlalu mencintaimu Kyu, hingga aku merasa bodoh telah menyakitimu '_

"Sekarang , katakan apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dariku Hae ", Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan berair penuh air mata .

"Mianheyo Kyu, mianhaeyo , hhikkkss", Kyuhyun ingin sekali membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukannya . Namun niatnya ia urungkan dulu, jika ia peluk Donghaenya sekarang . Kemungkinan besar Donghae tidak akan menceritakannya kembali .

"Jelaskan Hae, ada apa ?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sudah naik sedikit .

"hhiikkksss, hhhiikkss, mianhaeyo Kyu", Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak . Ia pandangi mata Donghae yang menyiratkan suatu rahasia besar .

"Katakan , apa yang terjadi ?", tanya Kyuhyun kesal .

"Hhiikkss, mianhae Kyu, hikkkss", Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Donghae dengan cukup keras . Membuat tangis Donghae semakin pecah .

"Kyyuu, hhikkss, mianhae, hhikkss", Donghae menutup mulutnya , tak tahan dengan apa yang tengah ia rasakan didalam hatinya .

Mungkin kesabaran Kyuhyun telah habis . Ia tatap tajam mata Donghae yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan takut . Baru kali ini Kyuhyun bertindak kasar dengannya .

Selama berbulan-bulan bersama , Kyuhyun tak pernha melakukan tindakan kasar dengannya .

"Katakan atau aku pergi", ancam Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras .

"Jangan Kyuu, hhikkkss, jangann", Donghae ingin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun , namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengakat tangannya setara dengan tinggi dadanya .

"Katakan ", pinta Kyuhyun singkat dengan tatapan tajam yang tertinggal .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya . Ia tak mungkin menceritakan semuanya . Tak mungkin .

"Hikkkss, Kyuu, hhikkkss"

Hanya tangisan yang diberikan oleh Donghae , hal itu membuat Kyuhyun kesal . Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya .

Kyuhyun menutup matanya , satu tetes air mata terjatuh .

"Aku tak butuh tangismu Hae, aku hanya ingin kejujuranmu ", Donghae dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang . Donghae dengan hebatnya menangis dipunggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun sama , ia juga tak bisa menahan air matanya .

Ia tahu, apa yang akan dikatakan Donghae itu adalah hal buruk . Ia bisa merasakannya .

"Hikkks,, Kyyuu, a-aku , hhikkss, ak-aku ", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya . Ia memejamkan matanya , menahan perih hatinya saat ini.

Haruskah ini menjadi akhir kisah cintanya ?

Kyuhyun diam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Donghae . Dapat ia rasakan dari balik punggungnya . Detakan jantung Donghae begitu keras dan juga cepat , sama dengan kerja jantungnya saat ini .

"Kyyu, hhikkss, mianhae, hhikkss", Donghae mengangguk , meyakinkan apa yang akan ia perbuat selanjutnya .

Dia sudah yakin dengan pilihan hatinya . Jika Kyuhyun meninggalkannya , itu sudah wajar bukan ? Dan dia harus terima itu . Dia juga tak mungkin menggugurkan kandungannya yang baru beberapa minggu . Calon bayinya tak berdosa !Dia tak ingin menambah dosa yang sudah begitu banyak yang ia lakukan . Setidaknya , inilah tanggung jawabnya !

"Kyuu, ak-aku hhikkksss, aku , ha-hamil Kyu, hhikkkss hikkksss", ucap Donghae lirih dengan suara paraunya . Ia mencoba menahan air matanya , namun isakannya semakin jelas terdengar .

Tubuh Kyuhyun mematung . Tubuhnya terasa kaku, darahnya seakan berhenti . Perlahan tapi pasti, matanya yang sedari tadi memerah dan sempat menagis kini kembali membuahkan setetes air mata yag jatuh membasahi pipinya yang sedikit chubby .

Satu tetes yang hanya keluar . Hatinya benar-benar hancur . Terluka dengan sangat perihnya .

Hamil ?

Donghaenya hamil ?

Dan itu bukanlah anaknya !

Karena apa ? Mereka berdua tidak pernah melakukan hubungan itu !

"Kau hamil ? kau mendustakan kesetiamu sendiri Hae", Kyuhyun melepaskan paksa tangan Donghae yang melingkar kuat diatas perutnya .

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya , ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya .

"Hikkkss, mianhae Kyu, mianhaeyo, hhikkss", Sesal Donghae dengan air mata yang terus meraimaikan suasana gundahnya .

"Aku kecewa Hae, aku sungguh kecewa denganmu , kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, hhikks,kau tahu itukan ?",tanya Kyuhyun diselingi dengan air matanya .

Donghae mengangguk , "Ne, aku tahu Kyu, aku tahuu, hhikks, aku juga sangat mencintaimu hhikkss", Donghae meraih tangan Kyuhyun . Ia genggam erat tangan Kyuhyun . Seakan tak ingin membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya .

"Kau mencintaiku ?Tapi kenapa kau melakukannya Hae ?kau membohongiku berminggu-minggu , kau tahu masalah ini ", Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya , "masalah ini , MASALAH BESAR HAE !", teriak Kyuhyun menggema didalam kamar tidur Donghae .

Donghae semakin menangis mendengarnya , "Hhikkks, jeongmal mianhaeyo Kyu, ak-aku , tak ingin hal itu terjadi Kyu, sungguh , hhiiikkss, ak-aku mencitaimu, saranghaeyo , jeongmal saranghaeyo ", ujar Donghae meyakinkan .

Jujur , tak ada sedikitpun kebohongan yang Kyuhyun lihat dari mata indah Donghae . Karena ia tahu, Donghae bukanlah ahli dalam berbohong .

Namun tiga minggu terakhir ini ?

Bukankah ia sudah curiga ? Namun kecurigaan itu ia tepis , karena ia percaya dengan Donghaenya .

"Kyuuu, hhikkss, jeongmal mianhaeyo , hhikkksss", Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya .

Ia mencoba menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang semakin kuat untuk berdetak cepat .

Kyuhyun bingung harus mengatakan apa saat ini . Hatinya sudah terlanjur marah dan panas . Ia ingin sekali menghajar Kibum saat ini juga .

Kibum ?

Yah, dia sangat tahu , siapa yang menghamili kekasihnya .

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya , " Pikirkan baik-baik Hae, ak-aku ",

"Hikksss, akan ku pikirkan Kyu, hhikkks, ak-aku sudah berbicara jujur, hhikkks, aku tahu aku salah, aku sangat salah , hhiikkss, a-aku ", Donghae terduduk lemas . Kakinya seakan tak mampu lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya yang terus saja gemetar , karena isakan yang terus saja terdengar memilukan .

Donghae menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya , menangis sekencang-kencangnya dibalik telapak tangannya .

"Hikkkss, kau boleh meninggalkanku Kyu, hhikkks, kau boleh menjauhiku , hhikkkss, aku tak pantas untuk dicintai, hhikkkss, tak pantas , hhikkkss "

Braakk

Donghae semakin jadi menangis , ia pandangi pintu kamarnya yang sudah tertutup rapat .

"Kyuuu, hhikkss, Kyu, hhikks, saranghaeyo , jeongmal saranghaeyo ", Donghae memukul-mukul lantai dibawahnya . Melampiaskan kekesalan hatinya .

Donghae mencengkeram perutnya dengan sangat kuat , tiba-tiba ia merasa kepalanya seperti dipukul oleh benda tajam dank eras . Sakit dan perih .

"Hikkss, Kyuuu", lirihnya dalam tangisnya , saat sakit yang mulai menjalar ke tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai mereda .

Kyuhyun meninggalkannya !

Kyuhyun telah pergi dari kehidupannya !

"Hiikkksss, Kyyuuu"

Donghae menarik lutut kedepan dadanya . Ia mendekap lututnya dengan sangat kuat . Dia menggelengkan kepalanya , tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi .

Ia bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan berkat Kyuhyun ! Namun sekarang , haruskah ia terpuruk karena Kyuhyun meninggalkannya akibat kesalahan bodohnya .

.

Donghae masih saja menangis , hanya tangisan dan isakannya saja yang terdengar . Keheningan waktu tengah menyelimutinya .

"Kyyuuu"

Donghae mengusap-usap lengannya saat ia merasa kedinginan . Ia semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lututnya .

"Hikkss, Kyyuu"

"Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi ", Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya . Ia mengusap air matanya , saat melihat sosok yang sangat ia cintai berdiri didepan pintu dengan memamerkan senyum khasnya .

"Kyyuu, hhikkkss", Donghae bangkit dari duduknya , lalu berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya .

"Hikkss Kyyuu, miahaeyo , hiikksss", Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam , lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan .

Ia usap punggung Donghae dengan lembut, lalu menciumi pucuk kepala Donghae bertubi-tubi .

"Sudah , tak usah menangis lagi , kau ingin melihat calon bayimu mentertawakanmu , melihat kau cengeng seperti ini", gurau Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae tersenyum disela-sela tangisnya .

Kyuhyun tersenyum , ia merenggangkan pelukannya . Ia pandangi wajah manis Donghae , " Dengar ya , cintaku akan selalu memaafkanmu, dan aku juga pernah bilang bukan , aku mencintaimu bukan karena apa yang terjadi denganmu, begitupula sebaliknya , aku meninggalkanmu bukan karena apa yang terjadi denganmu , aku , aku tulus mencintaimu apa adanya Hae ", Donghae menutupi mulutnya saat ia tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya .

"Niat sedetikpun untuk meninggalkanmu sama sekali tak ada , jujur, aku sangat kecewa denganmu, aku marah denganmu, mungkin jika aku bisa mengungkapkannya dengan hatiku, betapa bencinya aku dengan dirimu , kau tahukan sakitnya aku bagaimana ?", tanya Kyuhyun yang dianggukan oleh Donghae .

"Tapi tahukah kau Hae, hatiku tak bisa mengungkapkannya , tak bisa, hatiku sudah terikat denganmu, marah denganmu saja aku tak bisa, apa lagi harus membencimu ", ucap Kyuhyun diiringi dengan senyuman manisnya .

"Cukup sekali kau membuatku terluka , ok ?", Donghae mengangguk mantap menjawabnya .

"Ne Kyu"

"Oh iya ", Kyuhyun mengusap perut rata Donghae dengan lembut , seakan takut melukai apa yang ada didalam perut kekasihnya , "Dia anakmu dan dia juga anakku, jadi dia adalah anak kita ", Donghae terharu mendengarnya .

Ia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat . Hatinya yang tadi dirundung rasa takut, gelisah , seakan hilang begitu saja . Digantikan perasaan bahagia yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya . Perasaan bahagia saat dengan Kibumnya seakan tak tertandingi dengan kebahagian yang Kyuhyun berikan kepadanya .

Kyuhyun menerima apa adanya dirinya ! Kyuhyun menganggap anak Kibum yang dikandung kekasihnya adalah anaknya .

Sungguh sempurna bukan ?

Betapa beruntungnya Donghae memiliki kekasih seperti Kyuhyun !

"Mianhaeyo tadi aku berlaku kasar kepadamu ", Kyuhyun mencium bibir Donghae sekilas . Donghae mengangguk , "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf Kyu", Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya .

"Jadikan kejadian ini sebagai pelajaran buat kita berdua, saling memaafkan dan saling jujur akan lebih indah bukan ? Hubungan tak akan bisa dibilang baik, jika kedua kategori itu tidak ada , atau hanya salah satunya saja ", ucap Kyuhyun sambil kembali memperat pelukannya .

"Ne Kyu, gomawoyo telah memberikanku kesempatan kedua untuk bisa hidup denganmu lebih lama , mianhae karna aku sudah membohongimu, aku, aku , "

"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku ", sambung Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis yang terkembang diwajah tampannya .

Donghae tertawa kecil mendengarnya , "Ahh, aku juga tahu kau sangat mencintaiku ", balas Donghae membuat Kyuhyun semakin memperat pelukannya .

"Kyuu, jangan kencang-kencang", keluh Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya , walau tak membuat pelukannya itu terlepas .

Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangannya untuk mengusap perut rata Donghae , "Maafkan Appa hm ", ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae tersenyum lebar .

"Kyu "

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya , " Saranghae", ucap Donghae ceria .

"Na"

"Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku", Donghae menyeringai disela-sela ciumannya . Kyuhyun tersenyum, dengan senang hati ia membalas lumatan yang diberikan oleh Donghaenya .

.

.

.

Dibalik pintu ada dua pasang mata memperhatikan aksi yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun dan Donghae .

"Minnie, jangan menangis, lihat mereka sudah bahagia ", ujar Eunhyuk menasehati kekasihnya , Sungmin yang berada disampinya .

Sungmin melirik Eunhyuk , _'Dia sendiri saja masih menangis ', _ucapnya kesal dalam hati .

Sungmin terharu melihat kejadian yang membuka mata dan hatinya , bahwa kejujuran dan saling memaafkan sangat penting dalam sebuah hubungan .

"Jangan sampai Kibum tahu masalah ini", Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya , menatap Eunhyuk dengan bingung , "Maksudmu Hyuk ?", tanya Sungmin .

"Kehamilan Donghae jangan sampai keluarga Kim tahu , bisa-bisa Donghae akan direbut mereka , aku tak mau melihat Kyuhyun atau Donghae sedih , mereka tak bisa dan tak boleh dipisahkan ", jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar .

Sungmin mengangguk , "Aku setuju denganmu ", balas Sungmin yang membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum .

.

.

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc / end ?::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

**Diselesaikan pukul 02.15**

**Jujur yah, aku menangis saat menulis ff ini . Waktu , yah nangis lagi ! Sedih banget , apa lagi waktu part Kyuhae di akhir , hhmmhhh, so sweeaattt and so sad …..**

**Ada yang setuju dengan saya ? **

**Please di review , follow and Fave eoh !**

**Waktunya balas review niiihhh :**

**Kyuwook : Ne, nih sudah update , gomawo sudah menyempatkan membaca … :D**

**Aulia : Dan lihatlah dichap akhir siapa pairingnya , kkkk~**

**dew'yellow: ide bagus tuh kalau hae mati #evilsmirk , kkk~, bercanda … this is love sdh update chap 12, gomawoyo sudah membaca eoh …:B**

**NaHaZa: Kyuhae? Lihat di end chap ajja hm , hhheheheh , nih sudah lanjut, gomawoyo ..**

**Arum Junie: Kayanya bendera Kihae berkibar nih dihatimu ?**

**Haera: ntr lihat ajja hmh, berdo'alah …. :D **

**BornfreeHae: Jadi sebenarnya kamu milih siapa ? Hmh, dilema hm ?**

**nnaglow: Kyu :Hey bocah, apa'an kau panggil Hae ku dengan sebutan Eomma ? dia milikku !#dihajarBumWonEun**

**KittYoongFisHae: nih sudh lanjuutt, thnks**

**Evilgamefishy: hmh, para anak" Hae bertebaran hm , kkk~ , lihat di end chap ajja yah saengie …**

**Cutefish: nih sudah lanjuutt …. Gamsa , **

**casanova indah: Nih sudah lanjuutt, hmh, Kyu dengan senang hati menerimanya … :D **

**Shetea : Nih sudah lanjuutt (copast di atas ) , hmh, sudah tahukan reaksi Kyu ?**

**Yulika : Yeee, akhirnya Kyu nerima hae apa adanya , :p**

**Princelee86:Nah lho, kok bingung ? tinggal pilih aja , hhhheee~**

.

.

**Akhir kata author ucapkan gomawoyo , telah menyempatkan membaca ff ini …. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Tittle : Dan Pada Akhirnya Cinta

Main Cast : Lee Donghae ( Tetep )

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Sub Cast : all member suju and others

Main Pair : ? ( KIHAE OR KYUHAE )

NO GS !

Genre : Romance, hurt, sad,M-Preg

Rated : T-M

Sumarry : Kyuhyun bagaikan percikan cahaya dalam hati kelam Donghae . Mencintai tulus apa adanya dirinya .

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kibum ?

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jejak rintikan hujan masih terasa dipermukaan tanah . Bau khas menyeruak keluar . Donghae menutup erat mulutnya dengan sapu tangan milik Kyuhyun . Perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk , mual dan mual . Ingin rasanya ia mengeluarkan isi perutnya . Namun itu tak mungkin , mengingat dirinya saat ini berada di kursi taman . Kemauan hatinya yang memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menuruti keingiannya .

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya , mencari sosok Kyuhyun yang menghilang beberapa menit silam. Donghae menggaruk kepalanya , lalu mengusap perutnya yang sedikit membuncit . Yah ~ kini kandungannya menginjak usia 2 bulan . Namun selama itu juga , ia menutup rahasia itu rapat-rapat . Seakan tak ingin kedua orangtuanya tahu bahwa ia tengah mengandung . Tapi lagi dan lagi, hal itu tak mungkin akan terus ditutupi bukan ? Perutnya semakin hari semakin membesar ! Mungkin ada kalanya , kedua orangtuanya tahu .

Donghae mendesah pelan , "Mianhaeyo eoh , eomma masih belum bisa membuatmu bahagia ", ucapnya sambil mengusap dengan gerakan berputar diatas perutnya .

Donghae tersenyum , saat ia merasakan tangannya serasa ada yang menendang . Padahal itu tak mungkin bukan ? Janin didalam perutnya itu belum terbentuk ! Tapi Donghae yakin , bahwa kaki anaknya lah yang melakukan hal itu . Biarkanlah .

"Anak eomma mau jadi pemain sepak bola eoh ?",tanyanya pada perutnya yang buncit itu . Donghae mengangguk , seakan anaknya membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya , "Ne, nanti eomma bilangkan appa ", ucapnya lagi .

Kyuhyun yang memandang Donghae dari kejauhan tertawa kecil , betapa lucu tingkah Donghae-nya .

Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Donghae , ia kecup kepala Donghae , "Menunggu lama ?", Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya . Ia tatap mata Kyuhyun yang begitu hangat menyapanya , "Tidak , namun membuatku hampir berjamur ", jawab Donghae ketus . Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya . Donghae menyindirnya bukan ?

Sejak Donghae-nya hamil , Donghae-nya mudah sekali marah . Mungkin akibat ' janin ' yang dikandungnya .

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Donghae , lalu mendekap Donghae dari samping . Lalu mendaratkan ciuman bertubi-tubi pada pucuk kepala Donghae .

Donghae memejamkan matanya , menikmati sentuhan sayang yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuknya . Bila bersama Kyuhyun , hatinya terasa tenang . Ia pun merasa bahwa ia selalu terlindungi jika dipeluk begitu eratnya oleh Kyuhyun . Pikirannya tentang ' dia ' pun tak pernah terlintas lagi di otaknya .

Sudah ia putuskan , untuk tidak mengingat apapun tentang ' dia ' . Walaupun ' dia ' adalah ayah biologis dari anak yang dikandungnya , namun ia tak pernah berpikiran seperti itu . Baginya , Kyuhyunlah ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya , tak ada nama ' Kibum '

Donghae tersenyum kala Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya . Ia pun tak merasa risih atau apa , karena memang tak ada orang disekitar mereka berdua . Cukup sepi , walau tak menghilangkan kesan manis pada tempat romantis itu .

Donghae berbaring didada Kyuhyun , "Kyuu, kapan kau akan menikahiku ?",tanya Donghae pelan dan sedikit bergetar . Entah kenapa jika membahas masalah itu , hatinya merasa sakit .

Kyuhyun tersenyum , ia usap rambut yang menutupi kening Donghae , "Secepatnya Hae ", jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae memajukan bibirnya .

Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya , ia pandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedihnya , " Sebulan yang lalu pun kau bilang seperti itu ? Apa sebenarnya kau tak ada niat untuk menikahi aku ? ", Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar perkataan Donghae yang membuat hatinya teriris . Tak ada niat ?

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Donghae . Donghae mencoba melepaskan gemggaman Kyuhyun yang begitu kuat , namun sia-sia . Semakin ia mencoba , Kyuhyun semakin kuat mempertahankannya .

Kyuhyun menatap lembut mata Donghae yang sudah berair , "Kau jangan bicara seperti itu chagi-ah ,aku ingin menikahimu , sungguh ",ucap Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar karena memang ia juga menahan tangisnya . Melihat Donghaenya seperti ini , ingin rasanya ia menikahi Donghae-nya saat ini juga . Tapi itu tak mungkin !

Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Donghae yang bergulir dipipi mulusnya , "Jangan menangis lagi , kau ingatkan , jika kau menangis bukan hanya kau yang menangis ", ujar Kyuhyun seraya membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukannya, " tapi juga aku ", lanjutnya .

Donghae terisak didalam dada bidang Kyuhyun , hingga kemeja putih yang dikenakan Kyuhyun basah akibat tangisan Donghae , "T-tapi hhikks , kenapa sampai sekarang kau tak menikahiku , hhikkss, apa gara-gara ini bukan anakmu ?", Kyuhyun menjatuhkan air matanya . Dia bingung harus menjawabnya apa . Disalah satu sisi hatinya , pernyataan yang dilontarkan Donghae benar adanya . Dia kecewa dan terluka . Tapi, ia mencoba menepisnya .

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut punggung Donghae , "Sebaiknya kita pulang eoh , hari mulai gelap , tak baik untuk kesehatan mu ", Donghae mendorong tubuh cukup keras dan kasar , membuat Kyuhyun terkejut , "Ada apa denganmu ?",tanya Kyuhyun pelan namun cukup tegas sambil menahan tangan Donghae yang sepertinya ingin berlalu .

Donghae melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun secara paksa , "Aku membencimu Kyu!", Donghae berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang berlinang .

Kyuhyun tak ingin menikahinya ? Karena anak yang dikandungnya kah ? Terbukti , karena Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaanya !

Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Donghae yang sudah berlari menjauhinya , "Tunggu Hae ", teriaknya cukup keras namun tak jua membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum merebahkan tubuhnya disofa dan dikelilingi banya berkas-berkas . Kibum sekarang menjabat sebagai direktur diperusahaan Appanya . Perusahaan yang kini telah bersih namaya atas kerja keras Kibum .

Kibum memejamkan matanya , "Sampai detik inipun aku masih tak bisa melupakanmu Hae , jeongmal bogoshipoyo ", gumam Kibum sambil meneteskan air matanya . Hampir dua bulan lebih ia tak bertemu dengan Donghae, terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu pada malam ' indah ' bagi Kibum di Paris . Atau memang Donghae yang seakan bersembunyi dari pandangan Kibum . Donghae tak mau kalau rahasianya terungkap begitu mudahnya .

Kibum berjalan menuju kamarnya , ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya . Ia tersenyum , sedetik kemudian tangisan terdengar , "Mianhae hiikkss, mianhae Hae ", ucapnya penuh penyesalan .

Keheningan tercipta pada kamarnya yang begitu gelap . Padahal lampu kamarnya begitu terang menyinari sudut-sudut ruangan . Namun sayang , cahaya itu tak mampu menembus hatinya yang begitu kelam . Karena percuma , setengah jiwanya telah mati termakan oleh penyesalan dan juga cintanya .

Adakah cara untuknya kembali ?

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Keadaan rumah keluarga Lee yang sebelumnya begitu tenang kini menjadi riuh kala Donghae datang dengan tangisannya yang memuncak . Hal itu tentu saja membuat Leeteuk dan Siwon – kedua orantuanya panic seketika . Bagaimana Donghae bisa menangis begitu hebatnya ?

Leeteuk menahan lengan kanan Kyuhyun , membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya , "Ada apa Kyu ?",tanya Leeteuk dengan raut kekhawatirannya . Kyuhyun tersenyum , seraya mencoba menenangkan namja cantik dihadapannya ini , "Dia hanya kesal sedikit ", jawab Kyuhyun bohong . Leeteuk tersenyum , "Oh~, eomma kira kenapa ", Leeteuk tertawa . Sepertinya usahanya berhasil !

Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya , "Mianhae appa , eomma , aku harus ke atas ", Siwon dan Leeteuk mengangguk , "Silahkan saja ", jawab mereka hampir bersamaan . Kyuhyun tersenyum , dalam hitungan detik dirinya kini sudah menapakai anak tangga .

…

Donghae menangis di atas kasurnya . Pikirannya sedang kacau saat ini . Ia dengan kuat meremas perutnya , "Hiikkss, gara-gara kau , semua gara-gara kau Kim Kibum !", teriaknya frustasi . Dia ingin menggugurkan bayinya saat ini juga . Sangat ingin , namun kenapa hati kecilnya berkata jangan .

Donghae semakin terisak , kala ia mengingat betapa Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya . Pertanyaan yang cukup sulit . Ia hanya ingin tahu respon Kyuhyun seperti apa ? Hingga ia tahu semuanya , kalau Kyuhyun tak berniat dan tak ingin menikahinya ! Hanya karna anak yang dikandungnya .

"Hiikksss, hhikkksss"

Donghae memeluk boneka nemonya dengan sangat erat , mencoba melampiaskan segala amarahnya .

Donghae meronta kala Kyuhyun berusaha mendekap tubuhnya , "Lepaskan aku , hhikkss, pergilah kau , hhikkksss, pergiiiii ", Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tetap membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukan hangatnya . Hingga akhirnya Donghae luluh dan terbuai dalam tangisan . Ia memukul-mukul pelan dada Kyuhyun , "K-kenapa kau tak mau menikahi Kyu , kenapa ?", lagi dan lagi Donghae membahas hal itu . Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan kalau dia ingin menikahi Donghae sesegera mungkin .

Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Donghae , "Aku mau menikahimu Hae , aku mau , tapi tidak saat ini ", Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya , ia tatap mata Donghae yang penuh dengan air mata . Ia menjatuhkan air matanya , "Aku tak siap untuk kehilanganmu Hae, aku sungguh tak siap dan aku tak mau ", Kyuhyun kembali membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukannya .

Donghae memejamkan matanya , membiarkan air matanya kembali turun , "K-kenapa Kyu ? kenapa ? apa gara-gara anak yang ku kandung ini sehingga kau tak mau menikahi ku ?", Donghae melepaskan pelukannya .

"Katakan apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau mau menikahiku ? apa ku gugurkan saja kandungan ini ? aku juga tak menginginkannya Kyu , sungguh , aku hanya ingin dirimu ", Donghae merasakan emosi yang memupuk diujung hatinya . Bersiap untuk meledak .

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya , " Kau begitu egois Hae , kau egois ! ", ucap Kyuhyun membuat Donghae mengerutkan keningnya .

"Kau bilang aku apa ? ", Donghae memukul kembali dada Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang ia kepalkan , "Kau yang egois Kyu, kau yang egois, kau tak memikirkanku , kau tak peduli denganku !", Donghae ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur kalau Kyuhyun tak segera menariknya dan membawanya kembali duduk dihadapannya .

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Donghae , "Kau tak punya hati Hae , dimana hati malaikatmu ? dimana ? kau ingin menggugurkan kandunganmu eoh ? apa kau tak kasihan melihatnya mati sebelum ia sempat bernafas didunia ini ? dan kau anggap selama ini aku apa ?", Donghae terdiam mendengarkan penuturan Kyuhyun yang merasuk hingga ke kalbunya .

"Dengar , aku sungguh mencintaimu Hae , sungguh , bahkan melebihi cintaku pada hatiku sendiri , aku ingin menikahimu , ingin , tapi tidak untuk saat ini ", Kyuhyun membiarkan air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya , "Mengertilah posisiku Hae, jika aku menikahimu saat ini , bagaimana kalau keluarga Kim mengetahuinya , mengetahui kalau kau hamil anak dari Kibum ? bagaimana denganku ?", jelas Kyuhyun sedikit mengeram menahan emosinya .

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Donghae , "Walaupun kita nikah secara diam-diam , tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka mengetahuinya Hae , aku sungguh takut kehilanganmu Hae , sungguh takut ", Kyuhyun terisak dibuatnya . Donghae merasakan tangannya diremas dengan sangat kuatnya .

"Percayalah , aku akan menikahimu dan akan membawamu ikut bersamaku ke Paris , kita hidup disana bersama anak kita dan tidak ada orang yang mengetahuinya , kau maukan hidup bersamaku ?", Donghae mengangguk , "Ne Kyu, hhikkks, aku mau ", jawabnya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum .

Kyuhyun mengusap perut Donghae yang sudah tidak rata itu , " Dan jangan pernah bilang kalau anak ini bukan anakku , dia darah dagingku Hae ", Kyuhyun membawa Donghae kedalam pelukannya .

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya , "Ne Kyu, mianhaeyo , jeongmal mianhaeyo", sesal Donghae . Dia telah sangka terhadap Kyuhyunnya . Terlalu bodoh !

Kyuhyun tersenyum , " Butuh waktu Hae untuk semuanya , jadi ku mohon bersabarlah ", Donghae mengangguk , "Ne Kyu, aku akan bersabar ", jawabnya diiringi dengan senyuman manis khas miliknya .

Kyuhyun telah memikirkan semuanya dengan matang-matang . Jika ia menikahi Donghae saat ini juga , itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan pada keluarga Kim terlebih Kibum apalagi bila menikah secara diam-diam . Jika dia tak menikahi Donghae dalam waktu-waktu ini, dan membuktikan kepada Kibum kalau Donghae sebenarnya tidak hamil itu akan membantunya dalam menjalankan rencananya . Rencana yang akan membawa Donghae hidup bersama dirinya tanpa ada yang mengusik – siapa ayah kandung ' calon bayi ' Donghae .

Donghae tersenyum , kini ia tahu sebabnya kenapa Kyuhyun tak ingin menikahinya dalam waktu dekat ini .

Kyuhyun kau sungguh sempurna dimata Donghae .

…

Leeteuk menangis dalam diam dikamarnya . Sungguh sedih hatinya . Ternyata ia mendengar percakapan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dan Donghae . Dari awal hingga akhir .

Siwon datang menghampiri Leeteuk , "Sudahlah , jangan menangis lagi ", tenang Siwon sambil mengusap punggung Leeteuk dengan gerakan lembut .

Leeteuk semakin terisak dibuatnya , "Hikks, kenapa nasib anak kita seperti ini yeobo , hhikkss ", Siwon mendekap tubuh Leeteuk , "Dia kuat , ada Kyuhyun disampingnya , tenanglah ", ujar Siwon pelan .

"Hikks, aku tak tahu bagaimana nasib anak kita bila tak ada Kyuhyun , hhikks, aku tak bisa bayangkan ", ujar Leeteuk lagi .

Siwon tersenyum , "Lebih baik kita berdo'a , semoga Kyuhyun selalu berada disisinya dan selalu mencintainya ", Leeteuk mengangguk menjawabnya , "Ne yeobo ",sahut Leeteuk sambil berusaha tersenyum disela-sela tangisnya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya kala melihat Donghae melupakan akan hadirnya dirinya . Dan memilih bermain dengan ' binatang ' kesayangan mereka- lebih tepatnya kesayangan Donghae seoarang .

Kyuhyun berdehem , seraya meminta perhatian Donghae sedikit . Sejak Donghae datang sendiri ke rumahnya , dengan diantar Eunhyuk tentunya . Donghae seakan tak peduli dengan Kyuhyun . Diapun seakan tak memperdulikan adanya Kyuhyun disisinya .

Donghae tertawa kecil saat ujung jarinya digigit kecil oleh ' ikan badut ' bernama Kyuhae , "Ouhh", Donghae merasa geli diujung jarinya . Donghae kembali memasukan jari satunya yang lain , "Ooohh", Donghae tertawa riang saat kedua ujung jarinya digigit secara bersamaan oleh – Kyuhae dan HaeKyu –

Kyuhyun menyenggol lengan Donghae , "Hae", ujar Kyuhyun manja , Donghae hanya bergumam menanggapinya . Ingin sekali Kyuhyun menggoreng dua ikan ' setan ' yang merebut perhatian kekasihnya itu . Namun niat busuknya ia urungkan , mengingat kekasihnya sangat mencintai kedua ikan tersebut .

Awalnya Kyuhyun suka dengan makhluk mungil tersebut , namun setelah Donghae lebih memperhatikan dua ikan itu , dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat . Ia benci dua ikan itu !

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya , "Kyuuu ", uajr Donghae sambil memasang tatapan – puppyeyes – nya . Kyuhyun tersenyum , setidaknya perhatian Donghae beralih ke arahnya , " Waeyo chagi-ah ?", tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengecup bibir Donghae sekilas .

Donghae mengusap perutnya , "Aku ingin roti dengan selai kacang dan es krim diatasnya , lalu sebuah kopi hangat dengan taburan crème , aku juga ingin kimchi tapi jangan pakai sawi , padahal aku suka dengan sawi lho Kyu ", Kyuhyun mengangguk malas , "Apa lagi ?", tanya Kyuhyun datar , membuat Donghae memajukan bibirnya .

"Aku ingin semua itu dalam dua menit "

"M-mwo ?

"Satu "

"HAE "

"Dua "

"Chagi-ah"

"Tiga "

"Ok baiklah , tapi sebagai balasannya , aku ingin kau menemaniku tidur malam ini eoh ?', Donghae memutar bola matanya keatas . Ia berpikir akan negoisasi yang diberikan Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun dengan cepat meraih wajah Donghae , lalu melumat bibir Donghae dengan ganas , "Kau terlalu lama ", ujar Kyuhyun saat pagutan bibir itu terlepas . Donghae menundukkan wajahnya , menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya . Sambil mengatur nafasnya ia berbicara , "Kau membuat anak kita melihat itu ", Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya .

Kyuhyun bangkit , namun tangan Donghae menahannya agar tidak berjalan menjauhinya , "Apa ?",tanya Kyuhyun yang heran . Bukankah Donghae memintanya untuk lekas , namun kenapa sekarang Donghae memperlambat sendiri kemauannya ?

Donghae tersenyum , "Aku mau ikut ", pintanya manja , membuat Kyuhyun dengan gemas mengecup bibirnya . Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Donghae dengan sayang , "Kajja kita berangkat Hae eomma ", Donghae tertawa kecil mendengar panggilan baru untuknya .

Donghae bergelayut manja dilengan sexy Kyuhyun , " Kyu appa genit ", ujarnya sambil terkekeh . Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya sambil mencubit gemas hidung mancung Donghae .

Akhirnya merekapun akhirnya melenggangkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar, meninggalkan kedua ikan badut yang saling menyentuhkan kepalanya . Omo~

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Min Hyung", teriak Donghae kala melihat Sungmin tengah berbicara pada seorang pelanggan . Sungminpun menolehkan wajahnya , lalu ia tersenyum dan menghampiri Donghae yang tengah duduk disalah satu meja , dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya .

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya disamping Donghae lainnya , "Bagaimana keadaanmu ?",tanya Sungmin lembut , Donghae tersenyum , "Sangat baik , kalau Hyung sendiri ?",Donghae bertanya balik .

Sungmin mengusap perut Donghae , "Sama sepertimu , apa dia nakal Hae ?",tanya Sungmin dengan raut keingintahuannya . Donghae mengangguk , "Ne Hyung, setiap hari aku harus mual-mual tidak jelas , setiap mencium aroma susu dan bau menyengat ", keluh Donghae yang dianggukan oleh Sungmin , seperti dirinya sangat tahu hal itu . Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan kedua makhluk itu manis itu tersenyum kecil .

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun , "Apa kau memberikan vitamin atau susu hamil untuk Hae-ah ?", Kyuhyun menaikan satu alisnya , "Haruskah ?", tanya Kyuhyun heran . Bukankah Donghae laki-laki , buat apa susu yang jelas-jelas untuk seorang wanita ? Karena masih tak ada susu untuk ' ayah ' hamil . Mengingat seorang namja yang hamil masih langka .

"Aww"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang memukul kepalanya , "Hyung ", sapa Kyuhyun saat melihat Eunhyuk tengah tersenyum memperlihatkan gusi merahnya .

"Kenapa kau memukulku ?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam Eunhyuk , Eunhyuk pun mendudukan dirinya diantara Sungmin dan dirinya , "Kau pabbo Kyu !", jawab Eunhyuk singkat dan jelas .

Kyuhyun menaikan satu alisnya , "Maksudmu ?", tanya Kyuhyun lagi , Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas , "Donghae harus menjaga kesehatan untuknya , kau mau dia kenapa-kenapa tanpa adanya asupan gizi yang memadai ", Kyuhyun megangguk mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk . Tentu saja Eunhyuk paham , sebelumnya ia pernah membaca tentang hal itu di internet .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tapi aku tak suka bau susu ", Donghae seketika menutup hidungnya kuat-kuat , membuat ketiga yang lainnya tertawa .

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Donghae , "Ini untuk anakku , kau tak mau ?",tanya Kyuhyun , Donghae memasang tatapan pupyyeyesnya kea rah Kyuhyun , ia tatap mata Kyuhyun dalam-dalam , "Baunya membuatku mau muntah ", ucapnya pelan , takut jika orang lain mendengar percakapan mereka .

Kyuhyun tersenyum , "Baunya saja kan , berarti kau masih bisa untuk merasakannya ", ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap lembut punggung tangan Donghae , "Tutup hidung ", lanjutnya agi .

Donghae mengangkat bahu , "Ya sudah , kalau aku tak habis kau yang habiskan ", ujar Donghae malas dan melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun ditangannya .

Eunhyuk menyengggol dada Kyuhyun , "Sangat manja kan ?", Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan , "Dua kali lipat ", jawab Kyuhyun . Keduanya pun tertawa , mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari Donghae dan Sungmin .

"Mereka gila ya?",tanya Sungmin yang di anggukan Donghae , "Aku rasa begitu ", jawabnya .

Ia pun mengusap lembut perutnya , "Lihat , appamu gila gara-gara dekat dengan Hyukiie ahjussi ", ucap Donghae sambil memajukan bibirnya . Sungmin yang melirik kea rah Donghae tersenyum , "Bahagianya ", gumamnya pelan .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hari menjelang malam , Kyuhyun dan Donghae memutuskan untuk menyempatkan mampir ke Mall , Sungmin dan Eunhyuk juga turut menemani , walau sebenarnya juga merekaa mencari keperluan untuk Café Sungmin .

"Kau mau kemana Kyu ?",tanya Donghae saat melihat Kyuhyun sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu , Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya mengelus pipi Donghae , "Aku ingin beli bahan-bahan untuk memasak , kau akan menginap dirumahku kan beberapa hari ?", Donghae mengangguk , "Kalau begitu , kita mulai dari sayuran", Donghae menggeleng menanggapinya .

"Kita berpisah saja , kan lebih baik , aku sudah ngantuk Kyu ", Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Donghae , ia kecup kening Donghae sekilas , "Hati-hati eoh ", ujar Kyuhyun yang dianggukan oleh Donghae .

…

Donghae berjalan menyusuri perlengkapan bayi . Ia tersenyum , kala melihat box bayi begitu menarik perhatiannya .

"Waaah, cantik sekali ", pekik Donghae riang , ia menghela nafas beratnya , "Terlalu dini ", jawabnya saat sebuah pertanyaan melintas di pikirannya . – Memang kau mau melahirkan ? –

Donghae melanjutkan langkahnya , "Ini saja , manis ", gumamnya sambil mengambil sebotol dot bewarna biru muda , juga sepatu bayi bewarna bewarna senada .

Donghae tersenyum saat melihat ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya . Ternyata menghabiskan waktu 10 menit , dirinya bisa mengumpulkan beberapa pernak-pernik bayi . Contohnya saja seperti yang sudah disebutkan ditambah beberapa lembar baju bayi , kaos kakinya , topi , dan juga boneka-boneka ikan . Kalau itu , sepertinya bukan untuk bayinya kelak , melainkan untuk dirinya .

"Tinggal susu ", ucapnya . Iapun berjalan ke bagian susu . Iapun berjalan cepat saat melihat susu itu tinggal satu kotak . Donghae dengan cepat mengambilnya , takut kalau ada oang mendahuluinya .

Sial, sebuah tangan memegang pinggiran kotak susu tersebut .

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya , melihat siapa yang ingin merebut susu incarannya .

"Henry ?"

"Aigoo , Haee "

Ternyata seseorang itu adalah Henry , istri Yesung yang tidak lain adalah kakak ipar dari Kibum . Donghae tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung Henry , sedikit susah karena perut Henry membuncit .

"Kau hamil berapa bulan ?",tanya Donghae dengan raut bahagianya saat pelukan itu terlepas . Entah karena apa ? Atau mungkin namja manis yang semanis dirinya mengalami hal sama dengannya .

Henry tersenyum , "Jalan 6 bulan Hae, cukup berat ", jawab Henry sambil mengusap perutnya . Donghae meringis mendengarnya , bagaimana kalau dia juga merasakan hal yang sama . Oh , itu tentu bukan .

Donghae mengikuti arah tatapan Henry, yang jatuh pada tangannya yang masih memegang kotak susu untuk orang hamil . Donghae lupa akan satu hal !

"Oh , ini , a-aku hanya melihat-lihat saja ",seakan mengerti akan tatapan Henry yang bertanya – sedang apa kau –

Henry menaruh curiga , kalau Donghae hanya melihat-lihat saja tentu Donghae tidak begitu kuatnya mempertahankan susu tersebut . Susu ibu hamil ! , itu semakin menambah kecurigaan Henry .

Donghae tahu kalau Henry tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya , dia tahu dan sadar kalau dia tak pandai dalam urusan berbohong . Apalagi dia kenal dengan Henry cukup lama . Tentulah dia tahu kalau dia berbohong .

Donghae mencoba membuang kegugupannya , ia tersenyum , "Mianhae Henry , aku harus mencari Kyu , sampaikan salamku untuk Yesung Hyung ", Donghae langsung pergi menjauh tak lupa ia mengembalikan susu kotak tersebut kedalam rak .

Henry tersenyum tipis , "Hae ", teriak Henry .

Donghae berhenti dengan darah yang juga ikut berhenti . Tubuhnya terasa kaku , iapun memberanikan dirinya membalikkan tubuhnya , "Waeyo Henry ?",tanyanya pelan .

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Kyu-mu juga ", Donghae tersenyum lega mendengarnya , "Tentu ", iapun segera menjauh dari tempat itu .

Donghae terus saja berpikir sepanjang ia melangkahkan kaki , ia lirik keranjang belanjaannya , "Kira-kira Henry lihat tidak ya ?",tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri .

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya , lalu memejamkan matanya , "semoga tidak ", harapnya .

Bisa kacau bukan rencana yang ia susun bersama Kyuhyun jika Henry melihat dan berpikiran kalau ia hamil ?

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yesung melirik sekilas ke samping kea rah Henry yang tengah duduk dengan pandangan ke kosong kea rah tv .

"Ada apa ?",tanya Yesung lembut . Henry tersentak saat merasakan usapan hangat dipipi chubbynya , "Ada masalah ?",tanya Yesung lagi .

Henry tersenyum , lalu menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aniya ", jawabnya singkat . Yesung tersenyum , "Ya sudah kalau begitu tidurlah dikamar ", pinta Yesung lembut sambil mendaratkan ciuman dibibir Henry .

"Hyung, tadi aku bertemu dengan Donghae di Mall ", mendengar nama ' Donghae ' Yesung langsung mengabaikan tugas kantornya .

"Lalu ?"

Henry seakan susah mengungkapkan kejanggalan hatinya , "Begini , aku melihat ia belanja perlengkapan bayi Hyung, lalu juga aku dan dia sempat memperebutkan sekotak susu untuk orang hamil ", Henry menghela nafasnya , "Apa jangan-jangan ia hamil Hyung ?",tanya Henry yang membuat Yesung membelalakan matanya . Hamil ?

"Eh Hyung mau kemana ?",tanya Henry saat melihat Yesung masuk kedalam kamarnya .

**...**

Kibum mencoba memejamkan matanya yang sudah mengantuk . Ia mengerjakan hampir seluruh tugas kantor . Setidaknya dengan begitu pikirannya tentang Donghae terlupakan sedikit .

Terkesampingkan lebih tepat !

Kibum dengan mata yang terpejam mencoba mencari ponselnya yang berdering disamping tubuhnya .

"Yeoboseyo Hyung ",sapa Kibum saat ia sekilas membaca nama penelpon yang tertera dilayar ponselnya .

"Huh?"

"Sekarang ?"

Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya , "Baiklah Hyung , sekarang aku kesana ", Kibum mematikan sambungan telepon dengan dengana raut wajah yang ceria . Wajah tampan dengan senyum yang terkembang yang hampir beberapa bulan tak terlihat kini kembali hadrir . Rasa lelah , kantuk dan membosankan kini hilang entah dibawa angin kemana .

Ia memejamkan matanya , "Hae ", gumamnya pelan .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae menggeliat didalam tidurnya saat ia merasakan geli di tubuhnya . Ia mencoba membuka matanya dengan susah , karena ia juga menahan desahan yang terlontar begitu saja dari sela-sela bibirnya .

Kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas , dengan cahaya yang cukup terang . Kyuhyun dengan nafasnya yag menderu menyapu dadanya yang polos . Donghae memejamkan matanya kembali kala ia merasakan basah di permukaan kulitnya .

"Eunghhh", desah Donghae kala Kyuhyun dengan nakalnya mencubit nipple kirinya .

Kyuhyun mengusap perut Donghae . lalu mencium bibir Donghae , "Hae , bolehkah aku menyentuhmu lebih dari ini ?",tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencium bagian wajah Donghae lainnya . Donghae tertawa kala ia merasakan geli , "Gelli Kyu , jangan seperti itu ",Donghae mendorong wajah Kyuhyun dengan pelan saat Kyuhyun mencium dan menjilat daun telinganya .

"Boleh ?"

Donghae mengangguk , "Tapi tutup pintunya , aku tak mau ada yang melihatnya "ujar Donghae manja , Kyuhyunpun dengan cepat turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menghampiri pintu .

"Mianhaeyo ^^ ", ujarnya .

Sepertinya Donghae tak ingin membagi kisah ' cinta 'nya dengan Kyuhyun . Sangat disayangkan para readers -_- .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Fiuuhh***

**Bagaiamana ? Mau sekuel ? Angkat tangannya dulu donkkk … kkkk~ , V ,**

**Mind RnR pLEase … ^^**

**Untuk yang sudah me'review author mngucapkan terimakasih eoh .. :***

**Arum Junie ~ evilgamefishy ~ Yulika ~ Cutefish ~ guest ~ Lullu20 ~ nnaglow ~ Guest ~ dew'yellow ~ NRL LOVE FISHY ~ Aulia ~ NaHaZa ~ haelfishy ~ Rhieenz ~ Guest ~ princelee86 ~ zumkyu28 ~ shetea ~**

**Terimakasih untuk kalian semua ^^, mianhae gk bisa balas satu-satu , mau capcucc mau ' kerja ' ,, ^^6**

**, **


	13. Chapter 13

Tittle : Dan Pada Akhirnya Cinta

Main Cast : Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Sub Cast : all member suju and others

Main Pair : ? ( KIHAE OR KYUHAE )

NO GS !

Genre : Romance, hurt, sad,M-Preg

Rated : T-M

Sumarry : Kyuhyun bagaikan percikan cahaya dalam hati kelam Donghae . Mencintai tulus apa adanya dirinya .

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kibum ?

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kini waktu terus saja bergulir . Menapaki detik demi detik . Di salah satu ruang kamar yang cukup rapi, terlihatlah sesosok namja manis yang tengah duduk ditepi ranjang . Ia tersenyum tanpa henti , sambil menatap pintu kamar mandi . Hingga sosok yang ditunggunya muncul , keluar dari balik pintu . Namja tampan itu tersenyum , "Kau terpesona eoh ?",tanya namja itu , sambil melap dadanya yang masih ditetesi oleh air yang jatuh dari rambut basahnya .

Donghae menundukkan wajahnya , menyembunyikan semburat merah dikedua pipinya . Kyuhyun duduk disamping tubuh Donghae , lalu mengangkat dagu Donghae , lantas memberi ciuman pagi , seperti biasanya .

"Good morning Baby ", ujarnya , dan dibalas senyum hangat dari Donghae . Kyuhyunpun mengusap lembut perut Donghae yang sedikit membesar , "Apa kau sudah minum susumu ?",tanya Kyuhyun , dan Donghae mengangguk , "Tentu ", ujarnya sambil menunjuk gelas kosong diatas meja .

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Donghae , "Gomawo", ujar Kyuhyun saat kecupan ringan itu terlepas . Donghae mengerutkan keningnya , "Untuk ?",tanya Donghae dan Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukannya .

"Semuanya "

Donghae tersenyum mendengar jawaban singkat namun penuh makna didalamnya . Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya , "Hari ini kau mau apa ?",tanya Kyuhyun dan Donghae seperti berpikir saat ini .

Bulgogi ? Bosan .

Kimchi? Tidak nafsu .

Bibimbap? Tak terlalu ingin.

Japchae ? Ya .

Donghae tersenyum , "Aku ingin Japchae Kyu ", rengek Donghae manja , Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya , "Baiklah , aku akan bersiap ", Kyuhyun bangkit dengan maksud ingin berjalan menuju lemarinya . Namun sayang , langkahnya terhenti saat Donghae menarik lengannya .

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae , "Waeyo?",tanya Kyuhyun , Donghae berdiri , lalu mengecup bibir Kyuhyun , "Aku ingin kau yang membuatnya , tiga puluh menit harus selesai , aku lapar , byee ", Donghae langsung berjalan ke luar kamar . Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung . Rupanya ia masih mencerna ucapan Donghae .

Kau yang membuat !

Tiga puluh menit !

Kyuhyun menepuk pelan keningnya , "Omo, kenapa selama hamil dia jadi seperti eoh, penuntut !", Kyuhyun pun akhirnya berpasrah diri , lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju lemarinya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum dengan terburu-buru berlari menuju ruang kerjanya . Dirinya lupa , kalau hari ini ada meeting dengan beberapa klien . Ahh~ mungkin karena dirinya tak ingat lagi bertamu dirumah Hyungnya , Yesung .

Kibum langsung mengambil beberapa berkas . Hingga tanpa sadar , berkas-berkas tadi menyenggol salah satu pigura . Dengan cepat Kibum melepas semua berkasnya , dan menyelamatkan sebuah pigura , dimana didalam pigura tersebut ada selembar foto yang sangat dicintainya .

Kibum tersenyum , "Untung saja ", ucapnya senang sambil mengusap lembut wajah seseorang didalam foto tersebut . Ia menghela nafas beratnya , saat melihat berkas-berkas penting berhamburan dilantai .

Kibum menaruh lagi pigura tersebut, kemudian ia berjongkok . Namun , entah kenapa senyum yang sedari terlukis diwajah tampannya tak hilang sedikitpun . Mungkin , dirinya tengah memikirkan sesuatu . Perkataan Hyungnya tadi malam .

_Flashback on ,_

_Kibum mengendari laju mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi , dan tiga kali hampir menabrak pohon saat berbelok ._

_Dia turun dari mobilnya , dengan tergesa-gesa . Seakan takut , akan hilangnya sebuah berita . Dia , dia berlari , mengetuk oh bukan , menggedor pintu rumah yang sudah dipastikan milik Hyungnya , Yesung . Cukup lama , hingga pemilik rumah tersebut membukakan pintu ._

"_Hyung!"_

_Pukk_

_Kibum menggaruk keningnya , tepat dimana tadi Yesung memukul keningnya dengan cukup kuat . Yesung menatap Kibum tajam , "Kau ingin membangunkan semua umat disini eoh !",ujar Yesung dengan nada kesalnya , Kibum hanya membalasnya dengan senyum manisnya ._

_Yesung mendengus , "Cepatlah masuk!", titah Yesung yang dianggukan oleh Kibum ._

_Kibum duduk disalah satu sofa , "Hyung , sebenarnya ada apa ? Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Hae ?", tanya Kibum beruntun . Yesung menghela nafasnya , "Sebenarnya "._

"_Sebenarnya apa Hyung, cepatlah , kau bertele-tele ", ujar Kibum tak sabaran , dan rasanya ingin sekali Yesung menendang adiknya itu keluar._

"_Begini, jangan cela aku Kibum !, dengarkan aku ", Kibum mengangguk , terlihat dari wajah tampannya , wajah gugup, penasaran dan juga khawatir . Apa yang akan disampaikan Hyungnya itu ditengah malam seperti ini ._

"_Saat Henry ke Mall, dia melihat Donghae juga berada disana ", Yesung menatap Kibum dengan lurus , "Dia mengambil susu untuk ibu hamil , dan kau tahu apa yang dilihat Henry ?", tanya Yesung , Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya , "Dia membeli perlengkapan bayi ", lanjutnya ._

_Kibum membulatkan matanya , "Maksudmu Hae hamil Hyung ?",tanya Kibum yang dianggukan Yesung , "Yah , apalagi waktu Henry melihat Donghae , ada sedikit perubahan di perut Donghae , dan dia juga sedikit gemukan ", jelas Yesung ._

_Kibum tersenyum , "Berarti dia anakku ", ungkap Kibum , "Aku akan memiliki dia kembali Hyung ", Kibum memeluk tubuh Yesung , "Tapi Kibum", Kibum melepaskan pelukannya ._

"_Dia sudah ada yang memiliki , kau tak berhak merebut apa yang sudah menjadi hak orang ", Kibum terluka mendengar pernyataan Yesung ._

_Benar , Donghae sudah menjadi milik orang lain . Dan dia , tak berhak untuk hal itu ._

_Kibum menundukkan wajahnya , "Tapi setidaknya , anak yang dikandungnya itu adalah anakku Hyung , jadi aku berhak atas dirinya ", Kibum seakan tak terima dengan apa yang dijabarkan Yesung kepadanya ._

_Yesung mengangguk , "Itu benar , tapi , bagaimana kalau anak yang dikandung Donghae bukanlah anakmu ", sukses pertanyaan Yesung membuat dirinya bungkam . Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum , "Jika itu bukanlah anakku, lantas anak yang ia kandung itu anak siapa ? namja itu ?", Kibum tertawa kecil , "Jika itu benar , mereka akan menikah Hyung , akan menikah, tapi sampai saat ini kenapa mereka tak menikah ", Kibum bangkit dari duduknya , lalu menatap mata Yesung , "Aku akan membuktikan kalau Donghae hamil dan anak yang dikandungnya , adalah anakku ", Yesung hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kibum . Dirinya bingung harus menjawab apa . Karena dia tahu, bagaimana Kibum . Kibum seorang yang keras kepala , jika ia bilang iya , ya iya , ataupun sebaliknya . _

_Flashback off_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae dan Kyuhyun kini berada di kediaman Donghae . Mereka mendapatkan telepon dari Eomma Donghae – Leeteuk kalau dirinya sangat merindukan Donghae . Wajar saja , hampir seminggu ini Donghae tinggal dirumah Kyuhyun .

Leeteuk memandang sayu wajah Donghae , lalu mengusap perut Donghae , "Eomma harap kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik ", Donghae tertegun mendengar pernyataan Eommanya . Maksudnya apa ?

Leeteuk tersenyum , seakan mengerti dengan raut bingung anaknya . Ia mengelus pipi Donghae , "Eomma tahu semuanya Hae ", Donghae menjatuhkan air matanya . Saat ini ia mengeri maksud sang Eomma .

Donghae memeluk tubuh Leeteuk , lalu menangis pilu , "Hikks, maafkan aku Eomma , maafkan aku, hhiikks , hhikkss, maafkan aku ", tangis Donghae semakin pecah kala Leeteuk memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat , "Tidak Hae, kau tak salah anakku ", Leeteuk menatap sendu wajah Donghae .

"Kau harus berjanji dengan Eomma ", Leetuk menyentuh perut Donghae , "Jagalah dia baik-baik, seperti Eomma menjagamu , dan kau juga harus bilang dengan Kibum , kalau anaknya yang kau kandung adalah anaknya ", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat , "Tidak Eomma , aku tak bisa memberitahunya , dia , dia tak boleh tahu Eomma ", Donghae menyeka air matanya , "Aku tak ingin berpisah dengan Kyu, hanya dia yang aku punya saat ini ", Leeteuk tersenyum mendengarnya .

"Jika itu keputusanmu , Eomma akan menyetujuinya , Eomma akan selalu mendukungmu Hae ", Leeteuk mengusap lembut pipi Donghae , "Ikuti kata hatimu , jangan terpengaruh oleh emosimu ", Donghae mengangguk menjawabnya .

Leeteuk kembali memeluk Donghae , menumpahkan segala asa yang ia tanggung . Dial alai menjadi seorang Eomma yang baik . Dia membiarkan anaknya , menanggung musibah yang ia tak tahu sebelumnya . Ia kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri . Masihkan ia disebut seorang Eomma ?

"Eomma berharap , kau dan Kyu akan segera menikah Hae ", Donghae mengangguk , "Ne, Eomma , kami masih menunggu waktu yang tepat ", Leeteuk tersenyum mendengarnya .

Ia genggam erat tangan Donghae , "Tapi Hae, cepat atau lambat , Kibum pasti akan mengetahuinya ", Donghae menjatuhkan air matanya . Sungguh , dia tak ingin Kibum mengetahuinya . Tak ingin . Walau entah kenapa saat ini, hati kecilnya berteriak . Kalau apa yang ia pikirkan adalah salah .

Donghae tersenyum perih, "Akan ku buat dia tak pernah tahu Eomma ", Leeteuk hanya diam , lalu menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya .

"Eomma hanya berdo'a , apapun yang terjadi , ini semua adalah yang terbaik untukmu "

…

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Siwon- Appa Donghae memeluk tubuhnya , "Jagalah anakku , seperti kau menjaga dirimu sendiri ", Kyuhyun mengangguk , "Tentu Appa , aku akan menjaga Donghae dengan segenap hatiku , aku tak akan sedikitpun membuatnya terluka ",ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon tersenyum .

"Aku percaya pada kau Kyu , jangan sampai kau meninggalkannya seperti Kibum meninggalkannya ", Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti , "Kau bisa pegang janjiku Appa ", balas Kyuhyun dengan penuh keyakinan .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam , aku kesepian ", Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar permintaan manja dari kekasihnya itu . Kyuhyun menunduk sedikit , lalu mengecup bibir Donghae dengan sangat mesra , "Jika pekerjaanku selesai , aku pasti langsung pulang ", Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Donghae , "Aku tidak tahan jika harus berjauhan darimu terlalu lama ", Donghae tersenyum malu saat Kyuhyun mengutarakan isi hatinya saat ini .

Benarkah itu ?

Donghae memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat , "Aku juga tak bisa jauh darimu Kyu, aku sudah kecanduan denganmu ", ujar Donghae senang , dan jangan lupakan senyuman yang mengiringi perkataannya itu .

Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Donghae , "Aku tahu, dan sekarang , biarkan aku mencari uang untuk menghidupi kalian berdua ", Donghae tertawa kecil mendengarnya , lalu melepaskan pelukannya . Ia menatap Kyuhyun lembut , ia berjingkit , mengecup bibir Kyuhyun , "Hati-hati Kyu ", Kyuhyun tersenyum , lantas membalas ciuman Donghaenya itu .

"Saranghae"

"Nado saranghaeyo Kyu "

Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibir Donghae , "Kau adalah nafasku ", Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya , "Kau adalah detak jantungku ", Donghae tersipu malu , ia tatap wajah Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah menyeringai .

"Bisa kita melakukannya Hae ?"

Plaakk

"Carilah uang yang banyak Kyu , kau tak malu dengan anakmu eohh", omel Donghae kepada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mengusap pipinya yang sedikit sakt akibat tamparan sayang dari Donghaenya .

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya , "Baiklah", Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja tanpa mencium Donghae kembali . Karena dia tahu . Kyuhyun tengah marah saat ini .

Donghae tersenyum melihatnya , "Malam ini akan ku puaskan kau Kyu ", teriak Donghae saat melihat pintu kamarnya tertutup .

Donghae berbalik dengan niatan untuk beristirahatm, namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan mendekap dirinya sari belakang .

"Aku akan pulang cepat , tunggu aku tanpa baju hmm", Donghae tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu malu itu .

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya , kembali ia mendaratkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Kyuhyun , "Jaga ucapanmu Kyu , anak kita bisa mendengar ", Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap pipinya yang dua kali harus terkena tamparan dari Donghaenya .

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Donghae , "Aku seperti ini karna kau menggoda Hae ", Donghae tersenyum mendengar pujian Kyuhyun kepadanya .

Pujian yang dulu pernah terlontar dari mulut Kibum .

Donghae terdiam , sambil menatap Kyuhyun , "Sudahlah , sekarang kau pergi, aku mau tidur ", ujarnya da Kyuhyun mengangguk , "Kalau ada apa-apa , cepat hubungi aku ", Donghae mengangguk menjawabnya .

'_Kibum'_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum duduk santai diruang kerjanya , lalu pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah figura yang selalu setia berpijak di atas mejanya itu .

Ia tersenyum , "Bagaimana caraku untuk membuktikannya ", Ia menggeser kursinya , lalu mengambil figura itu , ia kecup dengan sayang , "Aku sangat merindukanmu Hae , apa namja itu sudah menyentuhmu hm ?", Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tidak , kau hanya mencintaiku kan ? tubuhmu hanya untukku kan ?", Kibum memejamkan matanya , mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau dan hilang arah seperti ini .

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Hae , adakah cara untuk kau bisa kembali kepadaku ?"

Ia membuka matanya , lalu merogoh saku celananya , saat dia , mendengar ponselnya berdering . Dia mengerutkan keningnya , "Kangin Hyung ", gumamnya saat membaca nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya .

"Yeoboseyo Hyung ", sapa Kibum dengan tenang . Namun sedetik kemudian ia berdiri , dan wajahnya yang tenang kini telah berubah , menjadi pucat .

Kibum membulatkan matanya , "Kau tidak main-mainkan ?",tanya Kibum dengan nada tinggi , dan akhirnya Kibum mengangguk dengan pasrah , "Baik Hyung ", ucapnya pelan sebelum dirinya mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja .

Ia menundukkan wajahnya, dengan perasaan yang benar-benar diliputi rasa bersalah .

"Hae"

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae duduk termenung diatas ranjang . Ia tersenyum saat , "Kalian semakin mesra saja ", ujarnya saat melihat Kyuhae dan Haekyu – ikan badut peliharaan Donghae saling menyatukan kepala mereka .

Donghae terdiam , saat ia merasakan nafasnya jadi tak beraturan dan degupan jantungnya jadi tak normal . Ada apa ?

Donghae memejamkan matanya , "Semua akan baik-baik saja ", ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri . Ia membuka matanya dengan cepat , dan menolehkan wajahnya kea rah pintu kamar .

"Kyu"

Donghae bangkit , ia letakkan akuarium kecil itu diatas meja , "Kau kenapa Kyu , kau sakit ?", Donghae langsung menyentuh ke tiap bagian wajah Kyuhyun . Dia melihat wajah Kyuhyun sangatlah pucat . Sakitkah ?

Tanpa menjawab Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Donghae dengan sangat erat , "A-ada Kyu , kau kenapa ?", tanya Donghae bingung . Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya , seakan tak sanggup mengutarakan maksud dirinya pulang saat bekerja .

Donghae memaksa Kyuhyun untuk merenggangkan pelukannya , "Kau kenapa Kyu ?",tanya Donghae sekali lagi dengan nada marahnya .

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya , lalu kembali menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya . Donghae ingin memberontak , namun Kyuhyun cukup kuat menahan pergerakkan tubuhnya .

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan air matanya , lalu mencium pucuk kepala Donghae tanpa mengendorkan sedikitpun pelukannya . Donghae memilih diam , membiarkan Kyuhyun mencium pucuk kepalanya dengan sangat lama .

Kyuhyun menatap mata Donghae yang kini menatapnya dengan mata yang tak berkedip .

"Ada apa ?", tanya Donghae lagi, kali ini dengan nada paraunya , Kyuhyun mengusap lembut pipi Donghae , "Hae ", Kyuhyun kembali menjatuhkan air matanya . Hal itu membuat Donghae semakin diselimuti rasa takut dan pensaran .

Kyuhyun tak sanggup mengucapkannya . Ia tak bisa menatap mata Donghae yang begitu tajam menatapnya . Ia memilih untuk memeluk tubuh Donghae , ia memejamkan matanya . Mencai sebuah kekuatan untuk dia , bisa mengungkapkan apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini .

Ia menarik nafas dalam , dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan .

"Appa dan Eomma kecelakaan Hae ", Donghae merasakan kakinya lemas saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun , "Mereka tak tertolong lagi ", Donghae mencengkeram kuat baju belakang Kyuhyun .

Ia meraskan dadanya sesak saat mendengar pernyataan itu . Pernyataan yang membuat kehidupannya terasa terenggut .

"Maaf "

Donghae memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat , "K-kau bercanda kan Kyu ", Kyuhyun menggelangkan kepalanya , dan semakin memperat pelukannya .

"Maaf Hae , maaf "

Donghae benar-benar kehidupannya telah mati . Dia , dia sebatang kara saat ini . Tiba-tiba Donghae merasakan kalau tubuhnya benar-benar ringan saat ini . Dan kepalanya terasa sangat pusing , seperti diputar-putar. Hingga dirinya hilang keseimbangan , dan jatuh dipelukan Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun menopang tubuh Donghae , lalu membaringkan tubuh Donghaenya di atas ranjangnya . Kyuhyun menghapus air mata di sudut mata Donghae , "Maafkan aku Hae , maafkan aku , aku sudah tidak bisa menepati janjiku pada Appamu , aku telah membuatmu terluka ", Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Saat ini , Donghae tengah duduk bersandarkan nisan yang tertancap dengan tegak diatas tanah .Setelah ia sempat pingsan beberapa saat . Dengan pipi yang basah karena air mata , dia mencoba untuk bersabar . Tapi, tak bisa . Ia tak rela . Haruskah ia kehilangan dua orang sekaligus ? Orang yang sangat dicintainya ? Appa dan Eommanya ?

Kyuhyun memberi tanda hormat , kepada setiap orang yang datang untuk mengucapka bela sungkawa mereka . Musibah tak bisa di tolak . Kedua orangtua Donghae , mengalami kecelakaan beruntun saat mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun . Mereka tewas ditempat . Karena mobil yang mereka tumpangi dijepit oleh dua mobil , dan dalam hitungan detik ketiga mobil itu meledak . Mengenaskan !

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya , ia berjongkok memeluk punggung Donghae , "Sebaiknya kita pulang , hari beranjak malam ", ajak Kyuhyun , Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tidak Kyu, aku ingin disini , menemani Appa dan Eomma , mereka kedinginan ", Donghae memejamkan matanya sejenak , hingga air mata , cairan bening itu keluar tanpa celah .

Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itupun ikut menjatuhkan air matanya , "Jangan seperti itu Hae , kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri , kau akan menyakiti anak kita ", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya . Ia menangis semampu ia bisa .

"Eomma , hhikkss, Appa , kenapa kalian pergi meninggalkan ku eoh , kalian tidak mencintaiku lagi ", Donghae memeluk nisan Appanya dengan sangat erat .

"Hae"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya saat ia mendengar nama Donghae diserukan oleh seseorang namja yang kini sudah berdiri disampingnya . Kyuhyun berdiri , dan memberi senyum manis pada namja yang lebih tua darinya itu . Ia tatap , ada lima namja berada dibelakang namja berparas cantik itu . Dan dia tahu siapa mereka .

Keluarga Kim .

Heechul memeluk tubuh Donghae , "Jangan seperti ini sayang , kau harus kuat , harus kuat ", Donghae memeluk tubuh Heechul , menangis begitu pilu didalam dekapan hangat seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai Eommanya sendiri .

Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya sakit melihat ini semua . Apalagi saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang dulu pernah tinggal dihati Donghaenya cukup lama .

Cukup lama dia berdiam diri . Tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun . Kini Donghaenya tengah dipeluk dengan sangat erat oleh Kangin- Kakak kedua dari Kibum .

"Kau harus tabah Hae ", Donghae mengangguk pelan , "Gomawo Hyung ", balasnya . Kemudian bergantian dengan Henry dan juga Yesung . Hingga Kibum melangkah maju untuk memeluk Donghae , namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun menghalanginya .

Mata Kibum menatap Kyuhyun tajam , dan Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan seringaian sinis . Semua yang ada disitu tahu situasi yang sangat tidak baik itu . Donghae menatap keduanya tanpa kedip , hingga akhirnya ia menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun . Hal itu membuat Kibum merasakan hati dan jantungnya dihujam ribuan besi panas .

Sudah terbukti, Donghae memilih Kyuhyun ! Namun dia tak patah semangat . Dia harus mengungkapkan tentang kehamilan Donghae . Tapi tidak untuk saat ini .

"Hae , kau mau tinggal dengan Eomma ?bersama Kangin Hyung juga ?",tawar Heechul , Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya , melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum ke arahnya .

Donghae menggeleng , "Gomawo Eomma , aku akan tinggal bersama Kyu ", Heechul sedih mendengarnya . Padahal dia ingin sekali mendekatkan kembali Donghae dengan anaknya .

Heechul tersenyum , "Jika kau perlu sesuatu , hubungilah aku , aku masih Eomma mu Hae ", Donghae mengangguk , "Ne Eomma ", jawabnya pelan .

Akhirnya keluarga Kim pergi meninggalkan pemakaman . Dengan Kibum yang masih memendam amarah pada Kyuhyun . Tahukan kenapa ?

Donghae kembali menjatuhkan air mata , saat matanya melihat dua batu nisan yang berdampingan . Kyuhyun segera memeluk Donghaenya , mengusap punggung Donghae dengan lembut , "Masih ada aku Hae , sudah jangan menangis lagi ", Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya , lalu mengecup bibir dan kedua mata Donghae . Hingga air mata itu berhenti untuk mengeluarkan caoran bening .

Donghae tersenyum , "gomawo", ucap Donghae singkat . Karena dia bingung harus berkata apa .

Merekapun saling memeluk , mendekap , memberi kehangatan satu sama lain . Senyum terpatri di wajah mereka . Dan jauh dari mereka , sepasang mata tak lepas melihat kedua insane tersebut .

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa memilikimu kembali Hae "

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mungkin chap depan end … dan mianhae , kalau ff ini sangat lama untu update , harap dimaklumi eoh ?**

**Gomawo untuk para readers yang telah menyempatkan waktu membaca ff ini . **

**Ouh ada yang ingin seq Nc Kyuhae – First Night for Kyuhyun - untuk ff ini ? Kunjungi wp saya ** dan silahkan minta pw di fb saya .

**Mind RnR please ?**

**..**

**Mianhae gk bisa balas review kalian semua , **

**claudi ~ rizka'fajrianiisnain ~ Guest ~ Casanova indah ~ NaHaZa ~ kyuvil ~ haelfishy ~ BornFreeHae ~ LulluBee ~ Aulia ~ nnaglow ~ Donghae ~ Cutefish ~ Dew'yellow ~ shetea'vhateamach ~ Yulika19343382 ~ Izca RizcassieYJ ~ **

**Gomawo (y) untuk kalian ^^ , **


	14. Chapter 14

Tittle : Dan Pada Akhirnya Cinta

Main Cast : Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Sub Cast : all member suju and others

Main Pair : ? ( KIHAE OR KYUHAE )

NO GS !

Genre : Romance, hurt, sad,M-Preg

Rated : T-M

Summary : Dan pada akhirnya , Cinta …

…

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tak terasa sebulan sudah terlewati . Keadaan rumah yang tadinya sepi atau mungkin jarang terdengar suara kini kembali riuh . Didalam kamar seseorang yang diyakini adalah milik Kyuhyun . Terlihat seorang namja manis bernama Donghae yang kini tengah tersenyum sambil menatap kekasihnya yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya .

Dia mengacak rambut kekasihnya yang lebih tinggi darinya lumayan jauh . Hingga dirinya harus berjinjit .

"Kau harus membuat bangga aku dan anak kita ", ujarnya dengan nada manja yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun merasa kalau memang Donghaelah miliknya .

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Donghae lalu mengusap perut Donghae yang sudah semakin membesar . Ia menudukkan kepalanya, "Appa akan berjanji, Appa akan mencari uang yang banyak seperti Eommamu mau yah ", ujarnya setelah kecupan pada perut Donghae terlepas .

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat , "Aku pergi dulu ya ", dia pun membalikkan tubuhnya . Meninggalkan Donghae yang kini menatap tajam matanya .

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik dengan cepat . Dia berlari kecil menghampiri Donghae . Kemudian ia tarik tubuh Donghae, lalu ia peluk dengan sangat erat .

Dia merenggangkan pelukannya, "Mian haeyo ", sesalnya , lalu ia mencium bukan melumat bibir Donghae dengan terselip nafsu didalamnya .

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat melihat Donghaenya sudah tidak memasang wajah muram . Ia mengecup bibir Donghae, "Kau tahu kenapa sampai ini aku masih mencintaimu ?", tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya .

Kyuhyun mengusap perut Donghae dengan gerakan memutar . Lalu ia mengecup kedua pipi Donghae Donghae yang chubby , "Karena", dia tersenyum, "Setiap kali aku melihat matamu yang indah, mendengar suara manjamu , aku selalu merasakan kalau aku jatuh cinta ", lanjutnya .

"Jadi setiap hari kau jatuh cinta denganku ?", tanya Donghae menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun yang mampu menghipnotisnya .

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Tentu, itulah yang membuatku tak bosan denganmu, apalagi ", Kyuhyun menurunkan arah pandangnya pada perut Donghae yang membuncit ,

"Adanya dia membuatku lebih mencintaimu ", Donghae menjatuhkan air matanya mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun .

Susah untuk mencari seseorang yang berhati mulia seperti Kyuhyun . Yang mau menerima sesuatu hal buruk apalagi menerima seorang anak yang sebenarnya bukan anaknya .

Donghae memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, "Aku mencintaimu Kyu, hikks, aku mencintaimu ", Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung Donghae .

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Hae, lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri ", ujarnya dengan mata yang memerah .

'_Appa, Eomma , aku akan bahagia dengan Kyu . Do'akanlah aku dari sana , aku tahu kalian selalu memperhatikan kami '_

…

Kibum duduk termenung diruang kerjanya . Dia mengalihkan padangannya pada sebuah foto yang sangat besar diruang kerjanya .

Foto dirinya dengan Donghae ,

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sampai saat ini pun aku tak bisa menemuimu, dimana kau bersembunyi huh ?", dia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri foto yang tak pernah ia lepas hampir 3 tahun lamanya .

Dia mengusap lembut wajah seorang namja manis yang tersenyum begitu lembutnya . Dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat memory dulu yang begitu indah tersimpan diotaknya .

Dia membuka matanya, menatap sendu wajah manis itu . Tatapan menyesal ia tunjukkan, "Mian haeyo Hae", setetes air mata jatuh bergulir membasahi pipi mulusnya .

"Mau kah kau kembali padaku ? aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu sesuai dengan janjiku dulu ", Kibum terduduk lemas diatas lantai ruang kerjanya .

Dia menarik lututnya, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya .

"Hiikkkss , Hiikkkssss "

Tangisannya terdengar begitu pilu untuk terdengar . Dia memukul kuat latai bawahnya, menuangkan segala kekesalannya dan kekecewaannya pada dirinya sendiri .

"DONGHHAAAEEEEEEE"

…

Donghae menyentuh perutnya dengan cepat saat ia merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang memanggilnya . Dia menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba menetralkan degupan jantungnya yang tadinya berpacu dengan sangat cepat .

Dia mengusap perutnya, "Apa kau juga mendengarkan apa yang Eomma tadi dengar ?", tanyanya pada seorang makhluk hidup didalam perutnya .

Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak dengar ya , ahh~ mungkin perasaan Eomma saja ", jawabnya .

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan menaruh majalah yang tadi ia baca ke atas meja . Namun sebelumnya, ia mencoba untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada ikan-ikan peliharaannya .

Dia tersenyum, "Lihatlah, Kyuhae dan Haekyu sedang melakukan hubungan intim , eh ", Donghae menepuk pelan dahinya . Lalu ia menyentuh perutnya disisi kanan dan kiri .

"Maafkan Eomma yah, kau tidak seharusnya mendengar perkataan itu ", Donghae tertawa setelahnya .

…

Kibum kini sedang berada diruang kerja milik Hyungnya . Dia menatap datar wajah Hyungnya – Yesung yang kini begitu hangat menatapnya .

"Kau serius dengan hal itu ?", Kibum mengangguk , "Aku sangat serius Hyung ", jawabnya dengan mata yang mulai memerah .

Yesung tersenyum , lalu menepuk pelan pundak Kibum .

"Jika itu keputusanmu, aku akan mendukungmu ", ujarnya sambil menahan air matanya . Entah kenapa saat ia bertatap pandang dengan Kibum, dia selalu saja ingin menangis . Mungkin, dia bisa merasakan perasaan Kibum .

"Tapi, aku ingin menemuinya untuk terakhir kalinya Hyung "

Yesung mengangguk, "Temuilah, dan katakan apa yang selama ini kau pendam ", saran Yesung yang dianggukan Kibum .

Kibum tersenyum, "Pasti", dia menghirup nafas dalam, "Pasti Hyung, pasti", akhirnya air mata yang tadi ia tahan tak dapat dibendung lagi . Kini Kibum menangis didalam dekapan hangat sang Hyung .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Kyuuuu ~"

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tergesa saat dirinya mendengar teriakan keras dari Donghae . Wajahnya sangat pucat dan keringat dingin bercucuran dari wajah tampannya . Wajar saja, dia selalu takut jika mendengar teriakan dari orang yang sangat dicintainya itu . Karena apa ? Pernah suatu ketika ia memilih untuk diam diatas ranjangnya dan mengabaikan teriakan Donghae berkali – kali . Karena dia pikir Donghae hanya bercanda . Lama tak terdengar suara Donghae, dia memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi . Tenyata, Donghae terduduk diatas lantai sambil mencengkeram perutnya . Dan mulai sejak saat itu, ia berjanji akan dengan cepat menghampiri Donghaenya jika Donghaenya meneriaki namanya .

Entah itu bercanda atau tidak .

Kyuhyun kini sudah berada didapur, namun tak ada Donghaenya . Dia mengedarkan pandang, "Hae, kau dimana ? Hae ", dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang tengah .

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya yang masih basah . Dia hendak memanggil nama Donghaenya kalau saja dia tak mendengar dentingan suara piano yang masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya .

Kyuhyun mengikuti suara piano itu, dan dia tahu dimana Donghaenya saat ini .

…

Donghae dengan senyum yang terkembang mencoba menghayati sebuah not lagu yang ia mainkan . Karena terlalu mendalami lagu itu . Dia tak sadar jika dirinya diperhatikan dengan sosok namja tampan yang berdiri diambang pintu hanya menggunakan selembar handuk yang menutupi alat vitalnya .

"My everything, you're my everything "

Donghae memejamkan matanya tanpa menghentikan pergerakan jari-jemarinya . Dia tersenyum saat seeorang itu melepaskan pelukannya .

"Kau begitu cantik pagi ini ", puji Kyuhyun saat melihat Donghaenya memakai kemeja putih kedodoran miliknya sebatas paha . Donghae tersipu malu mendengarnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya . Namun sial, dirinya malah melihat sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin ia lihat tapi bukan sekarang .

Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu mengangkat dagu Donghae, "Kau sudah membangunkannya, jadi kau harus menidurkannya kembali sayang ", Donghae meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah .

"T-tapi Kyu, bukankah tadi malam ki-", ucapan Donghae terhenti saat sebuah bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun membungkam bibirnya .

"Tak ada penolakan Cho Donghae ", ujar Kyuhyun disela-sela lumatannya pada bibir bawah dan atas milik Donghae . Sedangkan hanya berpasrah menerimanya . Walau jauh didalam hatinya ia merasa sakit . Sakit ? Kenapa ?

…

Kyuhyun terseyum saat melihat Donghae tidur begitu lelapnya diatas ranjang . Mungkin karena dirinya sangat dan teramat kelelahan . Dia mengancingkan kemeja kerjanya kemudian memasang jas hitam yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan dan berwibawa .

Dia berjalan menghampiri Donghae, kemudia ia tarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos Donghaenya . Ia tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Donghae, "Aku pergi dulu ya ", Donghae hanya bergumam pelan sabagai jawabannya .

Namun belum sempat dia berdiri kemudian berjalan, sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya . Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Donghaenya yang kini sedang memajukan bibirnya .

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil saat melihatnya . Betapa menggemaskan Donghaenya saat ini . Dia menuruti apa yang dikehendaki Donghaenya itu .

"Dasar manja ", ujar Kyuhyun saat kecupan ringan itu terlepas . Donghae hanya tersenyum lebar mendengarnya .

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Donghaenya, "Kalau kau mau pergi belanja, ajaklah Eunhyuk Hyung atau SUngmin Hyung atau tunggu saja aku ", ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae membuka matanya .

Donghae mengangguk lucu, "Baiklah, aku akan mengajak Hyukiie saja ", Kyuhyun mengangguk sebelum dirinya kembali mencium bibir Donghaenya .

"Aku akan pergi, jaga dirimu ya ", Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan sangat erat, dan dibalas pelukan tak kalah erat dari Donghaenya .

…

Kibum kini sedang berada disebuah taman yang sangat berarti didalam hidupnya . Dia mendudukan dirinya disalah satu bangku ditaman tersebut .

Dia memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara pagi yang sangat segar hari ini . Namun berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan hatinya sekarang .

"Hae, aku benar-benar merindukanmu ", ucapnya dengan nada yang cukup pelan . Dia membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekitarnya . Sedikit lengang mengingat hari ini adalah hari senin .

Dia berdiri, "Aku juga rindu tempat itu ", ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju danau kecil yang terletak ditaman tersebut .

…

Donghae membenarkan letak belanjaannya, "Uh, dasar Hyukiie ! ", omelnya entah untuk ke berapa kalinya hari ini . Dia berjalan sedikit susah mengingat dirinya membawa dua kantong plastic berukuran besar yang penuh dengan makanan . Kemana perginya Hyukjae ? Tenyata dia mendapatkan telepon dari Sungmin yang katanya sedang ada masalah di Cafenya . Mau tidak mau dirinya terpaksa meninggalkan Donghae sendirian .

Dia memilih menaiki taxi ketimbang meminta jemput Kyuhyun . Karena menurutnya itu akan merepotkan . Lagipula dia tak akan mengadu kalau Hyukjae meninggalkannya . Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun tidak mengizinkan Donghae untuk keluar rumah . Dirinya takut jika saja, Kibum bisa menemukan Donghaenya .

Dia sangat takut .

Donghae tersenyum senang saat dirinya melewati sebuah taman kota . Dia mengusap perutnya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin gulali ya ?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri .

Akhirnya dirinya memilih turun dan membawa serta belanjaannya . Sebelumnya ia membenarkan kemeja yang sangat kebesaran untuk tubuhnya . Mengingat kalau kemeja itu adalah milik Kyuhyun . Bagaimanapun , baju miliknya sudah sangat tidak muat untuk tubuhnya . Lagipula, dirinya harus waspada jika dirinya harus bertemu dengan keluarga Kim .

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedai gulali yang tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini . Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan . Dirinya merasa kalau sebaiknya gulali itu harus dihabiskan ditaman itu .

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju danau kecil yang terdapat di taman itu . Dia mendudukan dirinya dibawah pohon yang terihat asri .

Dia menaruh dua kantong plastic belanjaannya disisi tubuhnya . Dia menyenderkan punggungnya dibadan pohon tersebut . Lalu tanpa menunggu aba-aba , dirinya segera melahap tiga gulali sekaligus . Dua ditangan kanannya dan satu ditangan kirinya .

"Hmh, ini sangat lezatt , kau mauu ?", tawarnya pada calon bayinya . Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, "Tidak boleh, ini hanya untuk Eomma ", setelah mengucapkan hal itu dirinya tertawa cukup keras hingga membangunkan seseorang yang ternyata tidur dibalik pohon tersebut .

Donghae menatap jauh ke arah danau yang banyak dikelilingi oleh burung pelican yang mencari makan . Dia tersenyum, "Lucu sekali ", ujarnya saat ia melihat para pelican tersebut saling berebut makanan .

Dia terdiam sejenak saat sebuah memory melintas dibenaknya . Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya,

"T-tempat ini, tempat ", dia menjatuhkan air matanya saat ia tahu jawabannya . Dia menatap ke sekelilingnya dan tempat ini tidak berubah sedikitpun walau sudah lama ia tak kunjungi .

Dia menghapus air matanya dan dia pun berdiri untuk segera kembali ke rumah Kyuhyun .

Dia memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam . Dia membuka matanya, "Semua sudah berubah Donghae, tidak ada Kibum dan hanya ada Kyuhyun ", dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya .

Baru dua langkah ia berjalan, sebuah suara yang sangat ia hafal menghentikan paksa langkahnya .

"Hae"

Donghae merasakan kalau matanya panas saat ini . Seperti panas lahar yang siap menyembur keluar .

"Hae"

Suara itu, suara lembut yang tak pernah ia dengar lagi . Hampir setahun lamanya . Kini ia mendengar kembali , dan saat ini seseorang itu mendekap dirinya dari belakang .

Donghae merasakan kalau semua tubuhnya lemas seketika . Hingga dua kantongan plastic belanjaannya jatuh ke atas tanah . Membuat isinya keluar berhamburan .

"Hikks, hikkssss", tak ada yang bisa Donghae ungkapkan atau sekedar ia ucapakan saat ini . Tidak ada .

Semua inderanya lumpuh seketika saat seseorang itu berkata,

"Jeongmal bogoshipoyo Hae "

Tak ada penolakan dari Donghae hingga seseorang itu membawa dirinya untuk menghadap ke arahnya . Bisa ia lihat wajah manis Donghae yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan . Wajah yang selalu hadir dalam tidurnya . Wajah yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang dan senang . Wajah yang saat ini ada dihadapannya .

"Aku merindukanmu Hae, sangat merindukanmu ", Donghae hanya diam walau air matanya terus saja bergulir membasahi pipi mulusnya .

Donghae merasakan kalau kedua tangannya digenggam sangat erat . Dia mencoba melihat wajah seseorang yang kini membawa tangannya untuk berada didepan dada sosok itu .

Wajah tampan yang sedikitpun tak berubah . Walau ada sedikit kumis tipis dibawah hidungnya . Pipi chubby yang masih tetap sama . Sentuhan yang masih hangat seperti dulu .

"Hikkss, K-kibumm , hikksss", akhirnya satu nama lolos dari bibir tipisnya yang bergetar karena tangisannya .

Sosok itu, Kibum tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata Donghae .

"Maafkan aku Hae, maafkan aku yang ", Kibum menarik nafas dalam dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh begitu saja .

"Menyakitimu terlalu lama, maafkan aku yang mengingkari janjiku sendiri. Tapi asal kau tahu, sedikitpun aku tidak pernah berniat untuk meninggalkanmu atau menghapus cintaku padamu . Tak pernah Hae, tak pernah "

Kibum bisa merasakan kalau tubuh Donghae bergetar hebat, mungkin karena Donghae juga menahan tangisannya sendiri .

"Cintaku, cintaku yang terbentuk saat aku melihat dirimu dulu ditaman ini, ditempat ini tak berubah sedikitpun hingga akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu kembali ditempat ini "

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hikkss, ini sudah berakhir Kibummi, sudah berakhir , sudah ", Donghae melepasan paksa tangannya dari genggaman Kibum . Namun tak mudah, Kibum memenjarakan tubuh Donghae didalam pelukan eratnya .

"Jangan tinggalkanku Hae, aku mohon . Aku, aku sudah sangat menderita hidup tanpamu. Aku tidak bisa, aku tak sanggup jika harus lebih lama lagi ", ujar Kibum dengan suara paraunya . Karena memang dirinya juga menangis saat ini .

Donghae mendorong tubuh Kibum dengan sangat keras. Hingga pelukan sepihak itu terlepas . Ia tatap tajam mata Kibum yang begitu sendu menatapnya .

"Hentikan Kibumii, hentikan aku mohon . Hubungan kita berakhir di Apartemenmu setahun lalu. Jadi jangan pernah mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku lagi. Kau tahukan jika aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang aku cintai ", ucap Donghae dengan mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya .

Bukan Kibum jika harus menyerah .

"Tapi Hae, aku sama sekali tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Aku terpaksa, dan akhirnya kau tahu hal itukan?", tanya Kibum sambil berusaha mendekati tubuh Donghae .

Donghae memundurkan langkahnya, "Semua sudah terlambat Kim Kibum. Semua sudah berubah ", Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya .

"Tunggu Hae"

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku ingin bertanya, dan ku harap kau akan berkata jujur "

Donghae berusaha menenangkan degupan jantungnya . Dia tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan Kibum kepada dirinya sesaat lagi .

"Kau hamil ?", tanya Kibum dan Donghae ? Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Kibum dengan seulas senyum manis namun sangat menyakitkan jika Kibum melihatnya . Bagaimana tidak? Donghae tersenyum disela-sela tangisannya .

Donghae mengangguk, "Ya,aku hamil tapi ini bukan anakmu Kibum, bukan ", Donghae menyentuh perutnya yang membuncit itu, "Ini anak Kyuhyun, dan selamanya ini anak Kyuhyun ", ujar Donghae dengan sekali tarikan nafas .

Kibum tersenyum, "Kau bohong Hae, kau bohong. Kau kira aku siapa? Kau tidak bisa berbohong denganku Hae, tidak bisa ", ujar Kibum sambil melangkah maju mendekati Donghae .

Donghae menghapus air matanya, "Kau salah, kau tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Kau tidak tahu Kibum ! Kau tidak tahu !", teriak Donghae menggema dan membuat Kibum terkejut .

Donghae mengepalkan kuat kedua tangannya, "Kau, kau tak tahu bagaimana sakitnya aku, kau tak tahu betapa hancurnya aku, kau tak tahu betapa terlukanya aku Kim Kibum, kau tak tahuu", Donghae terduduk diatas rerumputan hijau dengan air mata yang terus bergulir dan terjatuh begitu saja ke atas rerumputan itu .

Akhirnya, dirinya bisa mengungkapkan kekesalan dan kekecewaan didalam dirinya yang selama ini ia pendam .

"Tinggalkan aku Kim Kibum "

"T-tapi Hae, aku "

"Ku mohon", lirih Donghae pilu .

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku mencintaimu Hae ", ucapnya .

"Tinggalkan aku Kim Kibum "

"Hae"

"TINGGALKAN AKU KIM KIBUUM !"

Kibum menjatuhkan air matanya saat ia mendengar namanya diteriakan begitu kasar oleh seseorang yang sangat dicintainya itu .

Kibum mengangguk, "Baik, baik Hae, aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu", Kibum berjalan melewati tubuh Donghae yang masih terduduk lemas diatas rerumputan .

Donghae memalingkan wajahnya kea rah lain saat Kibum berhenti tepat disamping tubuhnya .

"Aku akan pergi ke America lusa, dan aku akan menetap disana . Selamanya "

"Aku tidak peduli. Itu bukan urusanku "

Kibum menatap nanar kea rah Donghae, lalu pandangannya jatuh pada perut Donghae yang membesar .

"Kau tahu Hae, jika seandainya kau bilang kalau bayi yang kau kandung adalah anakku . Aku akan", Kibum menghentikan ucapannya . Ia alihkan pandangannya kea rah depan . Menatap sebuah jalan lurus yang tak dilewati oleh siapapun .

Angin berhembus cukup kencang . Membuat merinding tubuh Kibum maupun Donghae .

"Tetap melepaskanmu jatuh ke pelukan namja itu . Karena aku percaya, dia sangat mencintaimu . Walau sebenarnya", Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya, menahan agar air matanya tak jatuh .

"Aku akan sakit menerimanya "

Donghae memejamkan matanya dengan tangannya yang mencengkeram begitu kuat rumput dibawahnya .

"Selamat tinggal Hae, maafkan karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu . Maafkan karena kesalahanku menyakitimu ", hembusan nafas mengantarkan langkah Kibum untuk meninggalkan Donghae yang saat ini sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya .

Dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya . Dia sudah tak peduli jika ada yang mendengar tangisannya .

Dia tidak peduli .

…

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul saat melihat seorang yang begitu dicintainya tertidur begitu lelap diatas sofa . Dia mengusap rambut Donghaenya dengan sayang dan juga dengan gerakan lembut .

Dia menatap sekilas kea rah jam tangan yang ia kenakan . Ternyata ini sudah sangat larut . Dan Donghaenya menunggu dirinya hingga tertidur diatas sofa ?

"Hae sayang, ayo pindah tempat ", ujarnya pelan sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Donghae . Donghae menggeliat dalam tidurnya . Lalu ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan .

"Kau sudah pulang, lama sekali", keluh Donghae dengan mata yang setengah terpejam dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang ia buat maju .

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Maaf sayang ", Kyuhyunpun menyelipkan kedua tangannya dibawah tubuh Donghae . Ia angkat tubuh Donghae, "Kau semakin berat ya ", Donghae tersenyum kecil mendengarnya . Ia pun memejamkan kembali matanya, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Kyuhyun . Ia pu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun dengan sangat hati-hati menaiki anak tangga . Sesekali ia menciumi wajah orang yang dicintainya itu .

Ia merebahkan tubuh Donghae ke atas ranjang King size miliknya . Ia selimuti tubuh Donghae, tak lupa ia usap perut buncit Donghaenya dan mengecupnya .

"Appa mencintaimu, selalu dan selamanya . Jaga Eomma baik-baik eoh "

Dia merebahkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Donghae. Ia tarik tubuh Donghae kedalam dekapannya . Ia biarkan Donghae berbantalkan lengannya, dan Donghaepun menyamankan posisinya dengan cara menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun mengusap punggung dan Donghae secara bergantian , "Aku sangat mencintaimu Hae", ia memejamkan matanya tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya .

Donghae tersenyum dan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya, "Aku juga mencintaimu", balasnya dan terdengar seperti gumaman . Namun Kyuhyun sangat jelas mendengarnya .

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dan mengecup kening Donghae .

"Tid-"

"Bumiiee"

"Huh?"

Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya, dan melihat wajah malaikat Donghae yang terlelap begitu tenang . Dia mengelus pipi Donghae, memastikan kalau dia hanya salah mendengar .

"Bumiie, aku mengantuk . Jangan ganggu aku !"

Deg

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ternyata dirinya tak salah dengar . Donghaenya sedang berada dibawah alam sadar . Namun , bukankah disaat seseorang itu mengigau 90% mereka memang memikirkan apa yang mereka ucapkan !

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Donghae, kemudian memejamkan matanya . Dia menjatuhkan air matanya, "Aku tahu, kau masih tak bisa melupakannya Hae", ia mencium pucuk kepala Donghae sebelum dirinya terlelap dengan air mata yang belum mengering .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae sedang duduk santai diatas ranjang . Ia tersenyum sambil memperhatikan dua ikan peliharaanya yang sedang berenang kesana-kemari .

"Lihat, mereka sangat gembira hari ini ", ucap Donghae sambil mengusap perutnya .

Donghae tersenyum saat melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka . Menampakkan seseorang yang selama ini selalu ada disisinya. Donghae memejamkan matanya saat seseorang itu mengecup keningnya .

"Pagi sayangku ", sapa Kyuhyun saat kecupan singkat dibibir Donghae terlepas . Donghae tersenyum, "Pagi juga Kyu', balasnya sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung Donghae . Dia pun sama sekali tak membahas apa yang ia dengar kemarin malam . Ucapan Donghae disaat terlelap yang membuatnya sakit tepat di ulu hati .

"Hari ini aku akan pergi ", ujar Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengusap-usap perut Donghae .

Donghae menaikan satu alisnya, "Kemana ? bukankah hari ini kau tak ke kantor ?", tanyanya yang membuat Kyuhyun mencubit gemas hidungnya .

"Tidak ke kantor, hanya saja aku ingin mencari udara segar ditempat yang lain ", Donghae hanya ber-oh ria mendengarnya.

Donghae tersenyum, "Aku titip ayam doritang ya ?", pinta Donghae manja .

"Tapi aku akan lama perginya Hae sayang ", jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Donghae . Donghae memejamnkan amtanya, menikmati sentuhan dari Kyuhyun yang tidak biasanya .

"Kau sakit Kyu? Tubuhmu kenapa dingin ?", tanya Donghae sambil menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Aku sangat sehat sayang, oh iya, ini waktunya ", ia berucap yang semakin membuat Donghae bingung .

"Waktu apa ?"

Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah mencium bibir Donghae . Membuat Donghae memukul pelan keningnya, "Kau ini !", umpat kesal Donghae yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun gencar menciuminya .

Kyuhyun mengecup kedua pipi Donghae, " Aku pergi dulu ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik ", Donghae mengangguk , "Kau juga ", ujarnya setelah berhasil mengecup kedua pipi Kyuhyun .

"Sayang, kau adalah seseorang yang mampu membuatku jatuh kedalam lubang cintamu . Aku sangat mencintaimu, selalu dan selamanya . You're my everything ", ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang terkembang .

Donghae menjatuhkan air matanya, "Gomawoyo", balasnya sambil menghapus air matanya .

…

Kibum kini sedang duduk ditepi ranjangnya miliknya . Ia menghela nafas beratnya, "Kau memang payah Kim Kibum, cih, pengecut ", makinya kepada dirinya sendiri .

Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengambi suatu benda yang selama ini ia simpan dan ia bawa kemanapun .

Ia tersenyum memperhatikan benda itu . Benda yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan dipergelangan kirinya .

"Benar katamu, semua sudah berakhir", ia memasukkan gelang itu ke dalam saku celananya . Ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri sebuah koper beware biru malam yang ia letakkan didepa lemari pakaiannya .

"Selamat tinggal Seoul "

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu luar, namun saat dirinya membuka pintu ada seseorang yang ada dihadapannya .

"K-kau ?"

…

Donghae baru saja selesai mandi. Lihatlah rambutnya yang basah dan selembar handuk yang masih ada didalam genggamannya .

Dia mengambil segelas susu yang sudah ia siapkan sebelum dirinya mandi . Dia meminum susu tersebut sambil melirik ke akuarium kecil disampingnya .

Dia menurunkan gelas yang masih ada isinya, "Eh ", dia menaruh dengan cepat gelas tersebut ke atas meja .

"Omo, apa yang terjadi dengan Haekyu ", Donghae mengambil seekor ikan badut miliknya yang kini sudah mati . Donghae menusuk-nusuk pelan ikan tersebut, "Hey, kau tidur eoh ?", tanyanya , yang tentu saja tak ada yang akan menjawabnya .

Donghae merasakan kalau jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya . Nafasnya memburu dan wajahnya pucat .

Ada apa ?

Dia merasakan kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Kyuhyunnya .

Donghae segera berlari, namun sebelumya ia kembalikkan ikan tersebut ke dalam akuarium .

"Hyukiie", ucapnya saat membaca nama seseorang yang menelpon dirinya .

"Yeoboseyo Hyukiiee", sapa Donghae dengan nada bergetar .

"_Hae "_

Donghae merasakan kalau matanya saat ini memerah, "A-ada apa Hyukiie, kenapa suaramu begitu parau ?", tanya Donghae dengan air mata yang sudah berlinangan .

"_Ah, Hae , umhh"_

"Ada apa Hyukiie ?", tanya Donghae lagi . Ia pun menggenggam erat ponselnya sambil mengatur detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat berdetak .

"_Kyuhyun dirumah sakit, dan dia, meninggal "_

Donghae terduduk lemas diatas lantai dengan tatapan mata yang kosong . Dia tertawa disela-sela tangisannya, "Ini bohong, hikkksss , ini bohong , hhikksss , Kyuuu ".

"_Hae, kau masih disana ? Hae ?"_

Donghae menarik lututnya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini bohong, Kyu masih hidup, ya Hyukiie pasti bercanda ", dia mencoba menyakini kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh Hyukjae adalah kebohongan belaka . Walau dirinya sama sekali tak bisa menghentikan air matanya sendiri .

"_Hae, kau dengar aku ? Hae ? Hae ?"_

"Aku tak percaya, aku tak percaya ", Donghae mematikan ponselnya dan ia pun menghapus air matanya . Ia beranjak naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menyalakan televisi .

"_Ya, saat ini saya meliput langsung dari tempat kejadian. Terjadi kecelakaan maut antara mobil Lamborghi bewarna hitam dengan sebuah sedan bewarna metaic yang menewaskan seorang pemuda pemilik Lamborghi hitam bernama Cho Kyuhyun "_

Donghae menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini dilayar televisi . Sebuah mobil yang sangat ia tahu siapa pemiliknya . Karena memang dirinya yang memilihkan mobil itu . Terlebih, penyiar berita itu menyebutkan namanya .

"K-kyuhyun"

…

Donghae menjatuhkan air mata sambil mengelus sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan ' Cho Kyuhyun ' . Dia mengusap perutnya, "Lihat, Appamu berbohong ", dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit hatinya .

Kehilangan .

"Kau, bukankah kau berjanji untuk selalu berada didekatku, kenapa kau juga pergi meninggalkanku Kyu "

Sungmin dan Hyukjae yang melihat itu hanya menangis dalam diam . Mereka pun memilih meninggalkan Donghae saat mereka melihat ada seseorang yang datang .

"Kyu, kau tak sayang dengan anak ini huh ? hingga kau meninggalkanku ?", Donghae menangis begitu pilunya sambil mengenang kenangan indah bersama Kyuhyun dulu .

"Hae, sudahlah jangan ditangisi lagi "

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya, mendapati Kibum yang kini begitu sedih menatapnya .

Kibum mengulurkan tangannya, menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi mulus Donghae .

"Biarpun semua orang yang mencintaimu pergi meninggalkanmu, ingatlah satu hal ", Kibum menarik Donghae kedalam pelukannya .

"Aku masih disini, disampingmu selamanya . Aku akan menjadi orang terakhir yang akan mencintaimu , karena aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku kan ?", tanya Kibum sambil mengelus punggung Donghae dengan sayang .

Donghae menangis dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kibum . Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, "K-kibumiie, hhikkss, hikksss " .

Kibum menatap langit sore yang, ia tersenyum, " Jangan menangis lagi ya ", dia pun merenggangkan pelukannya, dan menatap Donghae dengan sendu .

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, aku tak mau terjadi apapun dengan anakku "

"Apa?"

Kibum tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Donghae, "Aku tahu semuanya, jadi sebaiknya kita pulang ke apartemen kita yang dulu ya ", ujar Kibum yang malah membuat Donghae menangis .

"Maaf "

Kibum mengangguk walau air matanya lolos begitu saja, " Yang dulu, biarkanlah berlalu sekarang kita mulai kehidupan dari awal ", Kibum menarik tangan Donghae, dan memasangkan gelang bewarna biru tersebut .

"Perkenalakan namaku Kim Kibum, aku benci apel namun aku sangat mencintai Donghae dan juga anakku "

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya dan menyambut uluran tangan Kibum, "Namaku Lee Donghae, aku suka ikan dan aku akan berusaha menjadi seseorang yang hidup dengan cinta Kim Kibum " .

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan pemakaman dengan suasana hati yang baru.

Kabut mulai muncul, perlahan langit malam menyelimuti kota Seoul .

Sesosok banyangan namja tampan tersenyum memperhatikan dua namja yang kini sedang berjalan dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain .

"Karena aku tahu, jauh dilubuk hatinya hanya ada satu nama yaitu , Kim Kibum "

Dan pada ahkhirnya cinta,

Kim Kibum dan Lee Donghae .

…

"_Kau ?"_

"_Maaf jika mengganggumu, apa kau ingin berangkat ?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan sebuah koper disamping tubuh Kibum ._

_Kibum mengerutkan keningnya, "Memang ada apa ?", tanya Kibum , dan Kyuhyun tersenyum ._

"_Aku kesini hanya ingin menyampaikan suatu hal "_

"_Apa ?"_

_Kyuhyun menepuk pelan pundak Kibum, "Jagalah Donghae untukku ", ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar santai ._

"_Kau meminta ku untuk menjada Donghae ? Kau mau kemana ?"_

"_Kau tak perlu tahu aku kemana, namun yang harus kau tahu sebenarnya "_

_Kibum diam mencoba mendengarkan seseorang namja bernama Kyuhyun yang datang bertamu ke apartemennya ._

"_Dia sedang mengandung anakmu "_

"_Huh ?"_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Ya, dia mengandung benih cintamu ", Kibum merasakan kalau dirinya tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini ._

"_Tapi, aku minta maaf karena aku telah menikmati tubuh Donghaemu "_

_Kibum memundurkan langkahnya saat mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun , "Apa ?", ungkapnya tak percaya ._

"_Kau tak perlu khawatir, asal kau tahu . Setelah kami berhubungan, dia selalu menyebut namamu didalam tidurnya "_

_Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Kibum, "Terimakasih karena berkat kau, aku bisa mendapatkan cinta manis dari namja cantik yang sempurna, walau sementara ", Kibum tersenyum pada akhirnya ._

"_Aku juga berterima kasih, karena kau sudah hadir menemani harinya yang kelam karena aku "_

"_Kau Tahu Kim Kibum, orang yang paing ampuh menyakitiki hati kita adalah orang yang paling kita cintai . Kau tahu, kau adalah seseorang yang membuat hati Donghae sama sekali tak berwujud . Rusak dan luka . Karena apa ? kau adalah orang yang sangat dicintainya, bahkan sampai saat ini "_

"_Aku tak bisa memuwudkan amanat dari kedua orangtua Donghae, setidaknya kau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku "_

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FINAL :::::::::::::::::::**

**Wuaaahhh~~~**

**Apa ending ada yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian . Saya ucapkan mohon maaf ya … Y.Y**

**Ini memang diluar batas kemampuan saya . Main pair dari awal memang Kihae , namun saat part dimana Kyuhyun muncul saya mulai bimbang . Namun dilihat dari perchap, cinta Kibum untuk Donghae sudah tidak diragukan(?) lagi .**

**Untuk para readers yang sudah membaca ff ini dari awal sampai akhir, saya mengucapkan terimakasih ^^ banyak ^^**

**Maafkan juga jika ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna, dan banyak typo(S) betebaran bagai debu dimana-mana :D**

**Ingin baca seq Nc dari ff ini, silahkan kunjungi wp saya :D, n minta pw bisa melalui fb saya yang terpampang dengan jelas di profil saya :D #promosi**

**Mind RnR please ?**

**Claudi ~ Guest ~ NRL LOVE FISHY ~ nnaglow ~ Aulia ~ ~ Arum Junie ~ wonie ~ irinda'nurafridawati ~ Casanova indah ~ arumfishy ~ NemoSnower ~ Donghae ~ dewdew90 ~ Cutefish ~ SiHaeLuv ~ Dew'yellow ~ Zumkyu28 ~ Fishiie LophehaeUKE ~ rizka'fajrianiisnain ~ shetea'vhateamach ~ Izca RizcassiYJ ~ auhaehae ~ Yulika19343382 ~**

**Untuk nama yang diatas , gamsahamnida :D **


End file.
